Asylum
by Knowledge-comes-Wisdom-lingers
Summary: I was not supposed to be here. I was meant for something better, but unfortunate circumstances reared its ugly head and brought me to this place. My only salvation from this so-called prison is... Arnold.
1. Homeward Bound

**Asylum**

**Disclaimer: For this entire fic, Hey Arnold and its characters do not belong to me. And that's that!**

Although..if they are willing to sell it, I wouldn't mind buying it if the price is right! And really low! wink wink

**So, I hope you enjoy the read!**

* * *

_Hillwood... my hometown. A hometown filled with promise, brotherhood, and hope for a better future. That's what Hillwood was to me. I spent most of my childhood here, learning about life…and love. I admit, it wasn't perfect, nothing was, but I survived. I faced many challenges, suffered tragedies, and heartbreaks. Yet, here I was._

_ I learned a lot in Hillwood, but as I grew up, I realized that life had other plans for me, so I moved on and away from this place. I left behind all that I knew, but moving on couldn't keep me away forever from my home, my roots. I knew I would always come back…Always._

* * *

It had been six years since Arnold left his beloved Hillwood in pursuit of an illustrious and distinguished career that better suited his selfless and altruistic nature. He had returned to familiar surroundings, and anticipated in practicing his new found profession: psychiatry.

In his childhood years, Arnold always believed that even the most complicated problems could be solved through his expertise. Knowing that he could make a difference in someone's life by guiding them through the hardships that they faced made him eager to start. Nothing was a lost cause in his eyes. That was what made him different from others.

After driving two days straight to arrive in Hillwood by mid-morning, Arnold finally made it to the boarding house where he grew up. He exited his car, and did a 360 around his old neighborhood.

Taking a deep breath of the crisp morning air, he smiled brightly as he took in in the scene. Opting out of entering his old home, he decided to make a small detour to look around the neighborhood.

_"AHHH, Hillwood... how I've missed this place."_ he thought as he walked down the street.

More than anything, Arnold desired to reacquaint himself with the place that held fond memories of his past.

As he walked about the streets, he took note of the area, noticing similarities and differences of the old neighborhood. A slight change was evident as new stores and remodeled buildings predominated the still plain and rustic ambiance that was Hillwood. Each street he passed, he envisioned pinnacle moments of his life.

There on Gerald's Field, he remembered the days he and the gang played baseball often battling for a win against their 5th grade rivals. Here at Slausen's, he recalled the time he and Gerald hung out, eating sundaes while having trivial conversations about video games, books, movies. And down the street, where P.S.118 still stood, he remembered the playground they used to hang out on. The things they learned and experienced over time brought waves of nostalgia flowing back. It was a warm welcome for the football headed man. One he gladly appreciated.

However, he suddenly felt tired. His body screamed for a much needed rest. So, he made his way back to the boarding house. Before entering his former residence, he headed back to his car to retrieve his luggage. He gathered himself to mount up those steps once again after six years.

As he approached the freshly painted green of his house, he smiled. He thought of all the times he spent by this stoop with his grandpa. He also remembered the unorthodox greeting his grandmother gave him as he came home from school.

"_Good times" _he thought his smile broadening wider._ "Good times!"_

Opening the door, a herd of pets unknown to him came rushing by.

"I guess things haven't changed much" he said as he pushed his way in.

Continuing his quest into his residence, Arnold hurled in his luggage. The bound package, bounced off of him and on to the adjoining wall. Arnold wobbled through the hallway, finally dropping his luggage halfway into it. He couldn't carry it any further. He smiled brightly as he gazed around the house for a few minutes, catching his breath.

"Wow, it as if I never left" he said as his eyes skimmed over the furnishings occupying the hallway. "Everything looks the way I remembered it!"

Nothing had changed much in the home, just some minor upgrades had been made to keep it up to code. However, the residents have.

A year after the death of Arnold's grandparents, the previous boarders that he had come to call family slowly began to move out one by one, searching for change. Save for Mr. Hyunh, who was offered guardianship of the young boy, which he gladly accepted.

Since Arnold was only sixteen years of age when both his grandparents passed away, ownership of the boarding house was put into a trust for him until he turned 18. However, to keep the boarding house running, they needed new boarders. So, vacancy was made available.

While Arnold went to high school, Mr. Hyunh would help manage it in the daytime, and he took over afterschool.

When it came time for Arnold to go to college, he turned that responsibility solely Mr. Hyunh. To this day, continued take care of the boarding house for a sum of the profit.

Up ahead, footsteps could be heard coming from the second floor. Arnold looked up.

Suddenly, the footsteps came to an abrupt stop. Arnold stepped forward with a smile to see a stunned Mr. Hyunh, staring right back at him. The man's face had aged a bit, but his demeanor was still upbeat and as lively as ever.

"Arnold! Welcome Home!" He exclaimed gleefully, making his way towards the young man.

He enveloped him in a tight hug, patting him on the back. "It is so good to see you" He uttered his accent still apparent.

"Aww, It's good to see you too Mr. Hyunh. And it's good to be back" Arnold replied sincerely.

They both smiled at each other for a moment before walking forward side by side towards the living room.

"So, what have you been up to?" the older man asked.

"Nothing much really" he shrugged, "I found a job working at the Hillview Mental Institution as I mentioned over the phone, and that's why I'm here" he said showing a humble half smile.

Arnold continued to admire the familiar surroundings when Mr. Hyunh spoke once more.

"Oh Arnold I am so proud of you, and I'm sure your grandma and grandpa would've been proud of you too." He commented as he place a hand on his shoulder amicably.

At the mention of his late grandparents, Arnold's face saddened for a moment, he sighed. "Yeeaahh, I know they would be." His mind began to drift temporarily as he swayed uneasily from side to side, disheartened by their missing presence. Mr. Hyunh noticed Arnold's discomfort and decided to change the subject.

"Well Arnold, I'm sure you're exhausted. So far, everything is in order here and your room has been prepared, so just go right on up and make yourself comfortable!" he said as he winked.

"Thanks, Mr. Hyunh" Arnold replied, a slight smile returning to his face as he hugged his long time friend again "I really appreciate all that you've done for me over the years. I really do."

"Aaah, don't mention it Arnold, you're like family!" Mr. Hyunh exclaimed. He then looked to his watch. "Oh my...Arnold, I've got to go to work, so I'll see you later, okay?" Arnold nodded.

Mr. Hyunh walked towards the door and turned to look at Arnold once again. With a welcoming smile he said, "If you need anything to eat there's plenty of food in the kitchen, I know you must be hungry and don't forget dinner's at 6:30 sharp. I'll introduce you to some of the new boarders then, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Hyunh. I'll see you later and Thanks again." Arnold said warmly. Both waved to each other goodbye before going their separate ways.

Once Mr. Hyunh left, Arnold continued to take a small tour throughout the house before settling into his room.

He walked into the study, and stared at a glass display case containing photos of him and his grandparents on holidays and special occasions. He also stared in awe at the framed newspaper clippings of him and Gerald atop the turned over bus when they saved the neighborhood. As his eyes roamed lower he noticed a framed picture of him and Helga standing below a coronation of flowers both looking lovingly into each other's eyes at junior prom.

Tilting his head back and taking a deep breath, Arnold somewhat got misty eyed by the beautiful memories rushing back in his mind. All these photos were of many priceless memories he just couldn't forget.

He let them linger for a few moments, especially that last one..of her. At one point in time, he wondered what became of the beautiful soul in that photo. The thought of her alone flooded not just good memories but the bad.

Arnold felt troubled, his body grew tense at the thought of his relationship with her which began with a lot of promise. Unfortunately, it ended devastatingly. They lost touch with each other years ago! Suddenly, he felt concerned.

Shaking his head furiously, Arnold brought himself back. He couldn't start his new life thinking about the past. Right now, what was best was to focus on settling in and go on from there.

Taking his luggage, Arnold went upstairs to his room. Upon entering, he noticed that it was very different. It had more modern furniture, new carpeting, and freshly painted colors on the walls to complement his furnishings. His sound system was of a new technology which he liked. And the finishing touch was a brand new flat screen TV on his bedroom wall. He looked around in awe.

"SW...EET" he said in amazement. Feeling giddy all of a sudden. He felt like a little school boy at the arcade. Arnold fiddled around with the new gadgets, testing out the furniture for his pure enjoyment.

Feeling satisfied, he grabbed his suitcases and unpacked his belongings, placing things were they belonged. He had finished in record time when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey Arnold, what's up man?"

"Hey Gerald, nothing much just got home now" he laughed at the thought that just came to him, "Wow…Home...that sounds... nice"

"Yeah, Arnold it sure does" Gerald replied "Man, I can't waaaiiit to see you. It's been awhile since we hang out like we used to." His friend said sounding chipper.

"Yes, it has. But...I'm sure now you have to ask your wife for permission" Arnold teased, chuckling at Gerald's quiet reaction before his unamused friend replied, "Don't go there Arnold. Besides, you should know...I wear the pants in the family. No one can tell a smooth, cool man such as myself what to do!"

But in the background, Arnold could hear a voice speaking to his 'smooth, cool friend'. "Gerald who are you talking to?"

Gerald stammered, "Um...I'm... just talking to Arnold, Pheebs."

Phoebe's footsteps could be heard coming closer. "Did you take out the trash like I told you to **ten **minutes ago?" Arnold could tell she was standing next to him by the loudness of her voice, and he imagimed her hands on her hips, foot tapping against hardwood floor. "Because I see it staring right at me at the moment."

Arnold chuckled over the phone.

Once again Gerald tried to smoothly reply but instead stuttered "W-w-well about that?"

"Well!" Phoebe's voice small yet firm remained clear as Arnold waited along with Phoebe for Gerald's reply.

"O-o-okay Snookums, I will once I'm finished talking with Arnold okay? I promise!" he looked to his wife of four years with pleading eyes.

Sternly, she replied, "You better!" And added in her mousy cheerful voice, "Oh and by the way say 'Hi' to Arnold for me!"

"Okay, Pheebs I will" replied Gerald a slight grin coming to his face, thinking he'd won the battle.

On the other end of the line, Arnold was laughing hysterically.

Gerald inquired, "What's so funny Arnold?"

Once the laughing died down, he mocked. "Pants in the family? Suuure!" Arnold smirked at the irony of Gerald's statement.

"Oh and Snookums? Really Gerald...really?" Arnold stated, unable to stop from cracking up.

"W-Well, wait till you get married Arnold. We'll see then who's laughing!" Gerald scolded, "Oh Yeah, we'll see about that" he continued knowingly.

Arnold sighed contentedly and inquired, "So... when do you want to meet up Gerald? Can't wait to know what I missed while I was gone."

For a moment Gerald paused before saying monotonously."Wow Arnold, you sounded like you were channeling Rhonda just now!"

Grinning wildly, Arnold said. "Gerald?"

"What?" he questioned.

"Shut up!"

It got quiet for a moment, but then they both burst out in laughter for a minute, until Gerald needed to cut short the conversation, probably to avoid ticking off his wife.

"Okay, okay, are you free this evening say at 8 o'clock, my house?" he offered

"Sure, I'll be there" Arnold replied.

"Alright see ya then, Bye Arnold and Welcome home!"

"Bye Gerald, and thanks!"

As Arnold hung up the phone, he smiled cheerfully. He couldn't wait to see his best friend. He turned around, admiring the art on his wall.

It felt so new and fresh, just like this new beginning. He glanced to his side to see his bookcase with a collection of books, that he hadn't changed since he left for college. He browsed at various titles of books and comics, stumbling on one without a title.

A little pink book.

He went and reached for it, examined its surface.

With a gentle smile on his face, Arnold caressed the cover of the book with fondness before flipping it open. Fatigued, he walked over to his bed. As he laid down on it, he continued to look through its contents, focusing his attention on every written word. Reading the first poem, a wider smile plastered itself on his face. He reminisced the memories of him and the owner of this book again, at least the good ones.

Progressing into the book of poems, his mind began drifting. It drifted, until...he fell asleep.

_Arnold found himself in front of an abandoned purple brownstone with broken windows and bricks falling apart. _

_He thought, "This house seems familiar and it also looks like it hasn't been inhabited in years." _

_He turned to look around him, noticing the deserted streets and marched on. Taking a few steps onto the stoop, the door automatically opened, inviting him in. Arnold tried to take a peek inside, but all he could see was darkness. Taking a deep breath in, he hesitantly walked through the door, cautiously._

_"This is so weird" he uttered, the tension rising in him as he marched on._

_Upon entering the house, he noticed that the inside was dusty, filled with mold, ash, and soot everywhere. He detected spider webs extending along the innermost corners of the house, the critters claiming their residence there. _

_He took a moment to look all around him. "What is this place? Why am I here?" he uttered as he trekked towards the kitchen. Entering it, he heard whispering. He shivered. He paused and turned to look back at the entry way, facing the staircase. _

_"H-Hello? I-Is somebody there?" Silence. _

_"Humph, must be my imagination." he muttered trying to subside his fear._

_But as he made his way towards the kitchen, once again he heard more whispering. _

_He felt a light touch, like that of a feather, along his back.__ He flinched then shuddered at its coldness. He was frightened, but remained calm as h_e stopped and turned once more. 

_"S-Somebody there? I know there's someone there" he said fearfully. _

_"Please...show yourself" he demanded, the panic already setting in. _

_But the whispering continued. He carefully listened for the sound and noticed it came from wrestled to leave, but chose to stay.  
_

_Walking back towards the sound, he voiced,"This is too eerie" _

_When he arrived at the stair case, he apprehensively stood there, looking on. He felt a pull that led him forward and up the stairs. He ascended, the whispering sound increasing. It grew stronger as he stopped at the first door on his left. _

_Approaching a white wooden door, he noticed it slightly ajar._

_S__lowly_, he fully pushed it open and entered, making sure to leave it accessible in case something went wrong. 

_Once __Arnold_ was fully in the room, he turned to see a little blonde girl with pigtails huddled on the floor. He smiled for a moment, he loved children. He wondered what she was doing here in this deserted house, but shrugged it off.

_The little girl was positioned in the corner of the room, her back facing him. Upon observation he saw that she was rocking herself back and forth repetitively, unmoved by his presence. The whispering continued to be heard in the room and he looked around for someone, but no one else was there other than her. At least he thought so._

_ However, the whispered voice sounded once again, it was unearthly and grave, not that of a child. He looked around once more, trying to figure things out, but he got nothing except the little girl.  
_

_"It must come from her" he thought. However,...he couldn't tell._

_ He tried to focus in on what was being said instead, unfortunately, the words were all jumbled. All he had managed to grasp were cornflower, despair, tormented soul and jellybeans. He brought back his focus to the girl, cautiously walking near her. _

_Coming close, he felt a familiar warmth encircle him. He felt at ease by her presence, so he spoke, "Um...Hello? A-are you okay?" _

_The girl did not respond, but he continued to approach her. And as he grew closer, he noticed the girl's familiar likeness to that of his childhood tormentor. _

_"It can't be her, can it?" He thought, wanting to find out. So, he drew closer and hesitantly reached out to touch even closer, his fingertips lightly brushed against the girl's shoulder. _

_He whispered, u__nsure if that was truly the girl in question._ "H-Helga?"  


_But once he touched her, his palm firmly on her shoulder, she quickly spun around and faced him. _

_Her head lifted in his direction, and Arnold stumbled backwards only to fall, creating a loud thud sound on the floor. _

_"Oh my God!" he whispered in horror._

_ The mysterious girl...had no face, no eyes, no nose, or lips. She had no facial features distinguishable at all to show who she was. _

_Suddenly, an insurmountable chill overcame his entire body, making it difficult for him to move. Arnold was frozen in place. _

_He noticed the girl standing from her spot and slowly beginning to approach him. He gathered his strength and began scurrying backwards on his hands and feet. _

_"Stay back" He said, his arm extended. "Stop." _

_"Don't come any closer" he continued feeling his eyes about to bulge out of its socket from continually looking into her unidentifiable face. _

_Abruptly, the girl had stopped in center room, still facing him. Arnold cautiously stood up and walked backwards to the door his eyes never leaving her face. But as soon as he reached it, the door slammed __itself _ shut, locking him in. 

_Panic overtook Arnold as he ran about the room frantic, searching for any opening to escape through._

_ He went to the window, but when he reached it, the window itself disappeared. He ran back to the closet door, maybe he could find an opening in the attic, but that door was locked shut as well. Arnold couldn't understand what was happening to him. He stood there, confused, unable find his way out. At that moment, he heard multiple whispers increasing in range in the room accompanied by some wicked cackles, taunting him at his girl was unmoved from her position, she could be the immovable force keeping him here.  
_

_His eyes welled with tears and his head felt like it was going to explode. He lowered his head, tightly shutting his eyes, cupping his hands to his ears._

_ "Stop...please stop!" He yelled, but the whispers continued on and on. _

_His ears felt like they were beginning to bleed and still the voices kept getting louder, and louder, and louder until they all accusingly hissed in unison, "_**_You_**_...you did this to me!" _

_Then everything went black._


	2. Reminisce and Forget me not!

**(A/N: Hello everyone, thank you for reading this fic and a special thank you to reviewers, I appreciate the comments. I hope you continue with me on this journey by staying tuned. Enjoy. Thanks! Ciao :)**

* * *

Arnold's body shot up on his bed.

He was all covered with sweat still convulsing from shock.

His heart beat was rapid, and his breathing was quick yet shallow as he frantically looked around his room. He ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair as he saw he was safe and back in his room.

Taking a deep breath, he expired heavily, trying to calm himself down.

_"That dream felt... so real" _He thought as he continued to stare blankly into space. He sighed in relief as he looked down to see that the little pink book was still tightly clutched in his right hand.

His eyes stayed fixed on the object. "What was that about?" He outwardly spoke, his mind now befuddled from the after effects of the dream.

Unable to answer that question, Arnold decided to distract himself.

His eyes darted to his nightstand and he placed the book on it, aiming to shake off his nervousness.

He sat up, and planted his feet on the ground, his hands resting upon his knees. From the change in position as gravity set in, Arnold felt his stomach grumble. He realized that he hadn't eaten since he got back. Checking his digital clock, he saw it was close to 6:30 pm.

"I guess it's time for dinner. " He said to himself.

"And I still have an hour and half till I have go to Gerald and Phoebe's house" he said mindfully. He got off his bed and trekked downstairs towards the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

With his mind still on overdrive from the dream, he couldn't keep his focus. He had to find out why he was feeling this way. Reaching the second floor of his home, he whispered, "There was something about that dream that tells me something's off, but what? It must have something to do with Helga somehow? Now, I have to know! I have to know if she's alright." He concluded as his facial expression showed concern and worry. His instincts were gnawing at him to check on her.

Entering the kitchen, he noticed the new boarders all gathered around the table for dinner.

"There you are, Arnold!" Mr. Hyunh said "I was just about to come and get you for dinner. You must be hungry!"He exclaimed, placing his arm around him.

"That I am, Mr. Hyunh" he mentioned with a boyish smile as he was led to his seat by his long time friend.

"Well, please take a seat Arnold" Mr. Hyunh stated. Arnold thanked the man and obliged.

As Arnold sat down at the table, Mr. Hyunh introduced him to the new tenants.

Going around the table in order, Mr. Hyunh introduced each boarder while Arnold nodded politely, shaking hands with those closer to him.

"Please to meet you!" he said, and the boarders greeted him courteously as well.

When all was said and done they all began to eat and converse with each other. The boarders took this opportunity to get to know the legend sitting before them. They inquired and listened to his adventures from his childhood days with admiration as well as his recent pursuits. Arnold spoke about his new found profession, and at times they asked for his advice. Arnold smiled thinking it was like the old days as he humbly offered his advice to their problems. Dinner proved to be a great distraction for him, that is...until it was over.

Soon after, that eerie feeling he had earlier, returned. Excusing himself from their company, he went upstairs to get ready to go to Gerald and Phoebe's house. He glanced at his clock, it was time to go.

Grabbing his keys and cell phone, he quickly made his way out of his room and down the stairs.

Stepping out of the house, a warm summer breeze hit his skin, enveloping him in warmth.

_"Maybe some fresh air might help me clear my thoughts."_ He thought as he took a few steps down the stoop.

He opted to walk, since the house they lived in was not far away from his. The homes on the street they lived in were completely remodeled, he wouldn't recognize that they were still in Hillwood passing there. As he paced himself down the street, hands in his pockets and eyes to the ground, his mind returned to his so called dream.

_"That dream was _**_so_**_ vivid...I felt like i was really there"_ he thought as he continued his walk. _"That little girl's profile was exactly like Helga Pataki's when she was young. What was it trying to tell me?_" he asked himself, racking his brain for some sense._ "Maybe it was a fluke? Maybe I was just too exhausted from my drive to Hillwood." _He thought as he passed more homes and businesses, his anxiety overtaking his senses. All these thoughts weren't helping, it was only causing his heart to palpitate and rattle his nerves.

He muttered helplessly, "What is going on with me? Am I losing it?"

He paused, and then began walking again. This feeling he had kept nagging him. _"I guess my mind won't rest till I know she's okay."_

He sighed, "Well, I'm sure Phoebe knows where she is!" He uttered to himself as he walked on, but before he could go any further, he heard someone calling his name.

"Hey Arnold ... You missed my house, man!"

Arnold stopped in his tracks, and looked around. Then, he turned back noticing his best friend standing on the stoop of a dark blue brownstone holding on to the door frame while smiling at him.

Arnold's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment, he sheepishly smiled while his hand went up rubbing the back of his neck. He walked back towards his best friend.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm... guess after all these years your head's still in the clouds, huh Arnold?"

Shyly laughing, Arnold replied as he climbed the steps of the stoop to join his best friend. "Yeah.. heh,heh,heh... I guess".

"Come here, buddy" Gerald uttered as he hugged his best friend, patting him on the back while Arnold did the same. They both pulled back when Arnold spoke up. "What too old for our signature handshake?"

Gerald laughed in amusement. "Sure man, anything for you Arnold" he replied as they performed their accustomed handshake just for old time's sake. Quickly, Gerald urged Arnold into his home. "Well, come on in" he said with grin.

"The wife and I have been expecting you" He said coolly.

"Well, thanks Ger" Arnold voiced as he crossed the threshold of his friend's house, that eerie feeling from earlier still followed him. He decided to ignore it for the time being as he visited his friends.

"It's a nice house you got there."Arnold mentioned as he walked in. He glanced inside, taking notice of the lavish interior.

With pride, Gerald showed Arnold his place. "Oh the house…. yeah, I got it a few years ago at a pretty sw-eet price if I do say so myself. But... a year and a half ago though, I had to renovate it because it sustained some minor damage, but it was nothing serious really."

"Oh well, that's good Gerald, it looks...nice!" Arnold replied with a smile.

"Of course, Phoebe redesigned the interior." Arnold smiled at Gerald and Phoebe's beautifully remodeled place.

After the tour of the house, they all sat down in the living room, drinking beverages, remembering the olden days.

Soon after, Phoebe asked about Arnold plans in Hillwood.

"Well Arnold, what have you been up to?" she inquired

"Well, I'm sure Gerald told you that I passed the Psychiatry Board Certification exam and I've just been hired to work at a nearby Institution."

He beamed as he spoke further. "I start tomorrow morning"

"Wow, congratulations Arnold " she replied extremely happy for him.

"Thanks, it's no big deal really" Arnold replied sheepishly, rubbing his forearm in the process. He looked to Phoebe and added, "Oh congrats on making head cardiologist, Gerald gave me an earful on how happy he is for you."

"Why, thank you" she replied smiling at Gerald.

"Your welcome, I can tell that Gerald is very proud of you Phoebe" Arnold replied looking at Gerald, beaming at his wife's accomplishments.

Phoebe stated, "And I am proud of him too, did you know Gerald's radio show is #1 in Hillwood?"

"Yes, he informed me before I came to town. I'm glad the both of you are doing so well." Arnold stated sincerely.

Both replied in unison "Thanks, Arnold" as they looked to each other.

Gerald then, leaned in and pecked her on her forehead in a loving manner. Staring at the two of them made Arnold feel a tug at his heart, like...something he's missing or... was a moment of silence, in which, Arnold decided to break by inquiring about some of his former classmates whereabouts.

"So.."

"So..." Gerald replied looking from Arnold to Phoebe quizzically.

Trying to act casual, he began his inquiries about his fellow classmates. "What happened to...?"

And Gerald began dishing out info, "Well you know... Harold owns 2 Green meats butcher shops, and Curly dances for the Hillwood Ballet Company. By the way he's pretty darn good too!"

He continued. "Oh and Eugene went on Broadway."

Arnold jumped in, "Wow, did he!...that's great!"

Gerald interjected "But that didn't work out too well since he managed to fall off the stage too many times. So now he just works backstage, but he's happy about it".

Arnold smiled knowingly, Eugene thought he was the jinx._"Yeah right!"_

Gerald still continued, "My man Stinky, works for the farmers union protecting the interests of farmers in this country...Can you believe that Arnold?" Gerald exclaimed in disbelief. He never thought stinky would be a representative and speaker of a respected organization, but he is.

Arnold chuckled and smiled proudly for his friends' successes.

"What about the others?" He eagerly inquired.

Phoebe looked to Gerald once again and spoke up, "Well, Rhonda owns a fashion boutique in the downtown area, and Sheena's on the board of an environmentalist company." She looked to Arnold for a reaction, he nodded for her to continue, "Um...well..Oh..yeah Nadine is an entomologist she works at the Univ. of Hillwood doing research and I almost forgot, Lila's working for the Red Cross." And from that point on she stopped, indicating she was done.

Arnold anxious to hear of a certain someone's whereabouts blurted out, "What about Helga?" he mentioned with a smile. His eyes full of excitement and anticipation.

But avoiding Arnold's gaze, Phoebe replied. "I don't know what became of Helga."

Arnold was stunned. Instantly, he became disappointed and reacted disbelievingly. He stood up abruptly, towering over Phoebe and Gerald somewhat appalled. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked slightly raising his voice.

Gerald interfered, "Hey Arnold, chill out she said she doesn't know. She's not Helga's keeper, you know!"

Arnold blinked a few times, unable to explain his outburst. He composed himself before speaking once more "I just...I just" he sighed, "I'm sorry Phoebe, it's just been a long day I-I didn't mean-"

"That's okay Arnold, I know you still care about her, we all do" she looked to him and softly smiled. She understood Arnold's sentiment when it came to Helga. She wished that there was something she could say about her that would put his mind at ease.

Arnold sat back down on the couch, his shoulders was slumped and his eyes was fixed downward on the carpet.

Phoebe spoke up, trying to offer him some news of her.

"Arnold...it's been almost two years since I've heard from her" she looked down to her hands on her lap as she continued. "We kept in touch all through college and when she graduated she told me she was moving to New York to pursue her writing career." On a side note she mentioned to him, "You know, not long after she left college she did manage to publish two best seller books." At the mention of this piece of information Arnold's head shot up.

"Really?" he said feeling some excitement returning.

Phoebe knowingly smiled and nodded. She replied, "Yeah, one was a book of poems and the other was a love story. It was a big deal in Hillwood; she even got invited on a local talk show. Critics loved her book and they were anticipating her next novel to solidify her as a genuine novelist."

Arnold's grin grew wider by the minute, he kept looking at Phoebe expecting more.

She pressed on with a frown upon her face. "But since then, I have no idea what became of her"

She sighed. "She was supposed to come to Hillwood a few years ago to visit, but I heard nothing from her. I asked Olga and even her parents of her whereabouts, but they heard nothing from her as well."

Phoebe then looked sympathetically at Arnold, she noticed the frustration on his face as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry Arnold, I didn't mean to make y-"

"No!" he sighed with despair, "I-It's okay Phoebe, I wanted to know."

Feeling exhausted, Arnold slowly rose to his feet and so did Phoebe and Gerald.

"I'm kind of tired and I... I start work tomorrow, I should get going."He said with a faltering smile on his face. He walked over and hugged Phoebe and shook hands with Gerald.

As he headed for the door, he addressed them. "Well, I appreciate the evening it's been great...really" he added "I'm sorry for pushing you too hard about Helga, I can see this is hard on you, as well"

"It's okay Arnold you deserved to know." Phoebe answered feeling somewhat concerned.

To lighten the mood Gerald changed the subject ."Hey Arnold, you know... when your free maybe we should get together and shoot some hoops like old times."

Arnold shone a light smile and replied, "Sure Ger, just like old times! I'll let you know, okay. Have a good night you guys! " He uttered as he waved to the couple.

"You too Arnold" Gerald replied as he stood by the door with an arm across Phoebe's shoulders, both them waving back to him.

Arnold stepped out onto the stoop, and made his way back to the boarding house.

He arrived home, walking straight up to his room. Exhausted from the day Arnold got ready for bed. As he lied on his bed, he momentarily looked up to his skylight and whispered, "Wherever you are Helga, I hope you're okay!"

And soon he went to sleep.

* * *

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**


	3. Welcome to the Jungle!

**(A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

* * *

Morning broke, and Arnold awakened from his slumber to the sound of his beeping digital clock.

He grumbled in dismay and turned to look at it, 6:45am.

Swiftly, he rose from his bed, wiping the sleep away from his eyes.

"Gotta get ready!" he said excited for his first day of work. He headed to the door, down the stairs, and towards the bathroom only to see a line awaiting him.

"Ooooh! Noooo" he groaned as he turned back down the hallway disappointed.

But...as an afterthought, he recalled something from long ago. "Yes!" he exclaimed quietly as he made his way down to the basement, through a secret passage way, to find the private bathroom grandpa had hidden from the previous boarders all those years ago.

He chuckled as he stated, "If I remember correctly I thought four-eyed jack was down here." As he entered the adorned bathroom, he muttered. "Thankfully, these boarders still have no idea about this."

For a moment, he slightly felt bad for not saying anything to them, but knew that this was his opportunity to be on time for his first day of work. He couldn't miss it.

Once he finished getting dressed, Arnold checked the clock once more, 7:20am.

He felt energized for his first day and couldn't wait to start. Arnold always enjoyed new challenges while learning new things, and to be able to help people in the process made him feel better.

With 40 minutes to get to work, Arnold bolted out of his room with lab coat and briefcase in hand down the stairs. In a rush, he grabbed his coffee and toast while taking the time to quickly greet the boarders on his way out. Heading towards his car, Arnold looked over the directions.

He then drove a half-hour through unfamiliar streets towards the facility. As he approached the outskirts of Hillwood, not far ahead were the gates of the institution. The place was surrounded by many columns of trees in a row on each side. Drawing closer to the gated entrance, Arnold approached a booth with an armed guard stationed in it.

"Good-morning" Arnold greeted.

The guard replied. "Good-morning, Sir. How may I help you?"

"Um... My name is Arnold Shortman and I'm a new employee here" he mentioned before the guard momentarily entered the booth to grab his clipboard.

The man looked in his late 30's somewhat tall and lanky with reddish hair almost like Eugene's with light freckles on his face. He wore a typical guard uniform with a badge and everything, but held only a baton for weapon.

The guard skimmed the list of names written on the clipboard. "Shortman...Shortman ... Hmm...Ah! ...Shortman, Arnold. Yep! Well, Welcome to Hillview Mental Institution or should I say... Welcome... to the jungle!" The man exclaimed as he slightly chuckle with humor, wiggling his eyebrows in the process.

Arnold felt slightly odd at the man's behavior. He was unable to respond for a moment. At the sight of Arnold's quizzical expression, he laughed. "Oh well, you'll find out soon enough!"

Arnold inquired curiously, "Why do you call it the jungle?"

The guard smirked at Arnold's gullibility, he replied in amusement. "Ooooh Nooo, Mr. Shortman this you have to figure out yourself."

The guard stood there quietly for a moment, while Arnold racked his brain. Arnold felt the guard was trying to intimidate him and he was not amused.

But he soon snapped out of his tactic and cut right to the chase. "Well, it looks like you're all set, Sir."

And the barrier lifted, allowing Arnold to pass through.

"Oh! Thanks...um" Arnold nervously laughed.

"Earl Jenkins but you can call me Earl" the guard nodded in courtesy tipping his cap to him.

Arnold nodded back as he replied. "Thanks Earl"

Before he drove forward, the guard took the opportunity to inform him of what he needed to do as he entered the facility.

"Alright now...just drive straight down the road and turn to your right you'll find the employees parking lot there. Follow the walkway on the side of the building and that'll lead you to the entrance door, you can't miss it. Oh! And since you don't have an official employee id just buzz in, tell them your name, and they'll let you in. Any questions?"

Arnold looking stumped uttered "Uh, not really"

"Well, then once again Welcome and... Good Luck " the guard replied winking.

Arnold nodded slowly still not liking the guard's mysterious attitude, and drove off.

As he pulled away, he whispered, "What was up with that guy?" Not wanting to dwell, he just shrugged it off and went on his way.

Driving down the gravel road, Arnold noticed the immense grayish building coming into view. It was huge and ghastly. This building sort of had an antiquated feeling to it. Its outward appearance looked like one of those asylums you would see in a horror or suspense movie, where its appearance often sets the tone for what horrifying character may be lurking inside, resulting in massacres.

Passing by it, Arnold could see the worn windows surrounded by dirt and mold. And the metal bars welded on them were rusted beyond recognition of its original color. The lawn looked like it wasn't manicured regularly with weeds evidently surpassing the height of the grass. Looking at it made Arnold shiver in fear temporarily, but he continued on towards the parking lot, parking his car.

Getting out, Arnold rapidly grabbed his briefcase and white coat, and marched towards the employee's entrance. Arriving at the door, he pushed the button on the intercom, and waited for a reply.

A woman's voice spoke up, "Last Name, First Name?"

"Uh...Shortman, Arnold" he replied anxiously.

"Please Hold" the woman said.

Next thing he knew, a buzz sound was heard on the door. Arnold took this as his cue to pull the heavy metal door open.

Soon he began walking down hall towards a receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me, 'Hi'.. my name is Arnold..uh. can you direct me to personnel?" he said, shrugging his shoulders not knowing where to go from there.

A young woman looked up from her magazine, mouth agape, then resumed chewing her gum slowly as her eyes never left the man before her. _"Hellooooo, Hot Stuff" _She thought as she stared up and down at him repetitively, making Arnold slightly blush at her ogling.

She gathered herself to reply.

"Um..Sure" she said as she gulped her bubble gum, before offering a bright smile. She leaned forward on the desk and close to Arnold, and he temporarily looked down only to quickly look back up, she smirked knowingly then said, "Go to your right from here down the hallway two doors down you can't miss it."

She offered Arnold a wink as he thanked her awkwardly, and then he rapidly walked to the direction he needed to go to.

Contrast to the state outside of the facility, the surroundings inside was pristine. Everything in that place was meticulously arranged and not a single blemish of dirt can be seen. In this instance, he felt it strange, seeing that the outside was poorly kept. He didn't understand why it was arranged this way. It seemed a bit odd though.

Arnold shook his head and continued walking about to his destination.

Not a moment too soon, Arnold arrived at personnel.

He knocked a few times on the door and entered at someone's response inviting him in. He was welcomed by a secretary in her mid-40's named Nancy.

"Good-morning" she uttered

"Good-morning" Arnold replied "My name is Arnold Shortman, I'm new here."

Nancy was a well-mannered raven haired woman with hazel eyes, who looked to be meticulous in performing her job. "Well the name's Nancy, nice to meet you and Welcome to Hillview Mental Hopsital." She present her hand and Arnold shook it. After offering him a seat she explain a few things to Arnold then began entering Arnold's information into the system.

She had him sign some waivers, took his picture and thumb print for his employee card, and handed him the regulation book for the facility to read.

Staring at him through her prescribed glasses she pointed out. "Now, Dr. Shortman your employee id card will be ready and activated by tomorrow. It will give you access to patients' rooms in the facility."

For a moment, Arnold's eyes widened and a smile crept up his face as he felt proud at being called doctor for the very first time.

_"I like the sound of that"_ he thought.

She skimmed the by laws and other stuff before she concluded her counsel, " Any questions?"

Arnold replied with a half-smile "No, ma'am"

"Good, well then looks like you're all set Dr. Shortman."

She pressed a button on her intercom and asked for someone's name that Arnold didn't quite catch.

The woman presented him to a young gentleman who came to the door. This young man was short in stature and had a slight resemblance to Dino Spumoni. It could be his son. _"Nahhhh"_

The woman spoke up and addressed Arnold, "Dr. Shortman, this... is Jonah from human resources also, he'll be giving you a tour of our facility. And then, he will take you to Dr. Benson our head psychiatrist for section O of this facility. You'll be working under his tutelage for the next few weeks " she noted before bidding them goodbye.

Both men introduced themselves and shook hands. Arnold followed the young man in touring the facility.

They made small talk along the way, getting acquainted. It didn't take long to tour the place when they finally made their way towards his mentor's office. As they walked, the young man smiled at Arnold and expressed, " Dr. Shortman, I think you'll do great. These people here... they'll keep you on your toes though. This place has...interesting characters."

"What do you mean?" Arnold said naively.

Jonah replied with a smirk on his face "Oh! You'll see..."

Arnold looked perplexed once again at the young man's vague response, but he brushed it aside as they approached the doctors' wing.

Reaching the doctors' offices, Jonah led him to his mentor's office, Dr. Henrik Benson.

He knocked on the door a few times before they entered. As they stood in the office the young man introduced Arnold to his mentor and then bid him farewell.

Dr. Henrik Benson appeaed to be a man his late 50's with dark grayish brown hair and light blue eyes with a pale complexion. Arnold noticed that he is married man with kids based on the angled frame with a picture of his family in a typical family photo. Accompanying that family portrait were small framed pictures of little kids in it, most likely his grandchildren.

Looking to his mentor, Arnold offered a smile. The doctor smiled back and rose up from his chair.

He shook Arnold's hand, and offered him a seat.

"Nice to meet you, Arnold"

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Benson"

"Oh, no need for formalities, we're both colleagues now!" waving his hand nonchalantly "Please, call me Henrik"

"Okay...Henrik" Arnold said with a gracious smile.

"I'm sure you're dying to get started" his mentor stated.

"As a matter of fact I am" Arnold replied with a slight pause then looked to the doctor somewhat apprehensively "I'm just a little nervous, but for the most the part I'm pretty excited to start helping people."

Dr. Benson gently smiled at Arnold's eagerness.

"Well my boy, help is what we're here to do" the doctor said as he stood up and grabbed his lab coat. He took some files with him and walked towards the door, opening it. He held it for Arnold to walk through it, smiling. "Let's begin then, shall we?"

"Yes, Dr. Benson" Arnold replied with a hop to his step.

"Henrik" the doctor stressed.

"Oh..yeah..Henrik" he sheepishly grinned, sticking his hand in his lab coat pockets. _He thought, "I gotta remember that"_

They both walked along the hallway towards the elevators when the doctor mentioned.

"Alright Arnold, this is crucial for you to know if you want to survive in here. I suggest you take my advice to heart. Now some of these patients are very tricky and can get violent. This place is not a walk in the park like where you probably trained. So be on your guard. " He emphasized. " And no matter what... just remember to stay calm, okay?"

Hearing those words out of the doctor's mouth threw Arnold off guard, he gulped and replied tentatively, "I will, Henrik"

As they entered the elevator, Henrik continued. "Now, for the first half of the day you are going to observe me interact with my patients, and then the latter half you will interact with 6 patients I have assigned to you. So don't worry about the workload it will be light...for now. Any questions?"

"Those sessions with my patients will they be daily?" Arnold asked.

"No, yours will be every other day, 2 to 3 times a week depending on the severity of the case" Henrik replied.

"This is not med school anymore, my boy" he pointed his finger directly at him and continued,"Your training days are over. The only thing you need to do is give me a written report of your findings from your sessions at the end of the day, so I can sign off on it. This is just for your probationary period until we know you can handle these cases without my looking over your shoulder that is. You still have full control on how you approach the patients though."

Arnold thought for a moment and smiled "Thank you Henrik, I'll do my best"

"That's the spirit!" the doctor slapped his hand into Arnold's back making him slightly stumble forwards.

Arnold winced for a second but forced a smile. Although, the sting of pain still resonated in his back, Arnold stood boldly. _"OW, that hurt" he thought._

As elevator doors opened to the 5th floor, both men exited and walked towards the nearby rooms. Arnold attentively observed his mentor's routine as he prepared himself to examine his first patient.

The doctor along with Arnold stood a few yards away from the room "Ah, there we are: room 5-21," he exclaimed.

Opening the patient's file, he skimmed through it aloud while Arnold took mental notes of his routine. "Last name: Cabot, First name: Dean, he's a Caucasian male, age 21" Henrik stated "he suffers from an extreme case of bipolar affective disorder. Hmph interesting!"

He watched Arnold through his glasses hanging lowly on the bridge of his nose for any signs of malaise "It says here that he has periods of deep, prolonged depression followed by excessive mania and irritability. In his depressive state, he is suicidal and in his manic state, he is described as extremely aggressive."

Arnold gathered the information in his mind, trying figure out how he would approach the young patient. His focus returned back to the doctor as he continued on. "He was just diagnosed 2 days ago by a specialist and currently is unwilling to take medication"

Arnold interjected, "Excuse me Henrik, but why is he refusing treatment?"

"Well, he's a former substance abuser, therefore, he does not want to take medication. It says here, that he came to us voluntarily"

Henrik faced Arnold and continued, "Basically, it says here that he beat up his roommate. He couldn't control his anger and mood swings, so he came to us for help."

"What is your recommendation for this patient?" Arnold inquired.

"Well we're starting him off with patient education, which would benefit him in knowing how to cope with his condition and individual psychotherapy. So we're headed to his room now to advise him of what I just mentioned to you!" Henrik concluded.

Once the brief was done, Arnold nodded as he and Dr. Benson headed into the patient's room.

As they came close to the door, they heard yelling and disturbing noises. They cautiously stepped into the room, but were surprised by a flying desk chair coming at them. The young man looked enraged as he blurted out expletive words. "GET OUT! GET THE HECK OUT!" the young man screeched as the chair was thrown.

Straight away, Henrik jumped out of the room, landing down sliding on the waxed floor of the hallway, yelling. "Nurse! Nurse! Bring the tranquilizer ASAP!" the aged doctor remained there for a moment trying to catch his breath from the sudden burst of energy he expanded. He breathed a sigh of relief before he quickly got back up to rescue his protege.

Meanwhile, Arnold managed to dodge the flying chair and pounced on the young man, making him collapse on the floor with him. Taken by surprise, the young man was unable to react as Arnold swiftly flipped him over on his stomach, and then pinned him down to the ground while he waited for the nurse to arrive.

"Get off me you son of a " the young man screamed while trying to writhe himself out from under Arnold. Arnold stayed there shocked, yet still calm as he held the man down. He had not expected something like this to happen to him on his first day of work!

Keeping the young man steady, awaiting the nurses arrival, Arnold focused on remaining calm. Within a minute, the nurse arrived with a large syringe giving the young man a shot in his rear end while Arnold held him down.

Seconds later, the resistance from the young man soon diminished. Arnold loosened his grip gradually, releasing him from under him. He then, stood up allowing the orderlies to prop up the young man to his bed. Breathing a sigh of relief from the emotional ride he just endured, Arnold wiped the sweat on his brow and turned to Henrik, " Are most of them like this?" he asked tilting his head towards the young man knocked out by the drug.

Shrugging nonchalantly Dr. Benson replied, "Yes, most of the patients here are."

Arnold sighed wearily and sarcastically muttered lowly. "Great!"

Henrik looked to Arnold a smirk on his face, "Nice moves there, did you wrestle in high school? Or college perhaps?"

Arnold replied with a coy smile. "Nope, I only played baseball in high school, but someone had taught me a few karate moves when I was young."

Skeptical of Arnold's answer, Henrik replied, "Humph, a few huh? Well, it seems your karate skills saved you from that flying chair my friend, and it did save your ass with that young man. Pardon my french." Henrik chuckled.

His mentor continued, "Well, my boy, you just might be a great asset to this place. In any case, it seems we have many more patients to go. So...on to the next patient." the doctor uttered jovially.

Arnold's eyebrows raised up as he inaudibly whined in disbelief. "More?"

Slightly frowning and lowering his head, Arnold followed his mentor to his next patient. He muttered. "Oh man, this is going to be a loooonnnggg day."


	4. What's up doc?

**(A/N: I hope you like what you're reading so far. Please enjoy and Review, Thanks! :)**

* * *

The observations continued through midday until it was time for lunch.

Giving an exhausted sigh and feeling physically fatigued, Arnold made his way to the cafeteria.

He grabbed himself a sandwich and tea to calm his nerves. Today hadn't been ideal for Arnold, and he still had his own patients to deal with. _"Oh nooo" _He groaned at the thought.

With only an hour for lunch and his next appointment closing in, Arnold finished eating with time to spare. He placed his head down on the cafeteria table for a moment, giving himself some time to rest. His energy was spent from earlier this morning.

As he sat there, something occurred to him, he had never anticipated the physical challenged of these patients would incur on him. Just thinking about it made him feel extremely sore.

His muscles were taut from all the dodging and blocking the patients required of him. Dr. Benson seemed to enjoy the spectacle they were bestowing upon him. His back ached from the repeat punches he sustain from a young man in delirium.

He thought, _"How long can I take this?"_

He sighed once more and continued reviewing his day which would not end. Fortunately, he was not seriously injured and that brought his optimistic mood back, _"Beside, it's no biggie, it's all for the greater good."_ Now he realized what the guard and the tour guide meant when they called it...the jungle. It had its similarities to what happened to him there.

As he continued to rest, a soft voice spoke to him.

"Mind if I sit down?" a woman in her mid 20's with auburn hair and brown eyes said. Arnold's head quickly popped up from the table and for a second he was dumbfounded as he looked at her. She was beautiful all dressed in white. "U-uh sure" he uttered, his eyes still on her.

She smiled as she sat and placed her tray on the table. "Hard day huh?"

Arnold chuckled as he rubbed his temples, trying to minimize the headache forming. "Yeeaahh! A very hard day." he sighed wearily.

"Well, don't worry you'll get used to it" she smiled then took a bite of her Caesar's salad.

"I sure hope so" he replied.

"By the way my name is Sasha, Sasha Nichols " she extended her hand to him "And you are?" she asked inquiringly.

"Arnold ...Arnold S-" dishes fell in the kitchen nearby making a raucous.

She shook his hand as she said "Nice to meet you. I haven't seen you here before, are you new?"

"Yeah..Actually... this is my first day" he replied shyly looking at her. He blushed and couldn't believe it, he blamed it on exhaustion. _"I'm just tired. Yeah, that's it."_

"You're …...a doctor?" she smiled at his reaction and inquired flirtatiously twiddling a lock of her hair.

"Why yes...yes I am" Arnold answered feeling timid all of sudden at her advances.

"And you?" he countered quickly trying to control the conversation.

"No, I'm a nurse, hence the white outfit" she said pointing to it.

"Oh...yeah.. right" an awkward feeling came over him, taking away his focus from the woman next to him. She giggled. Arnold continued, trying to make small talk with the redheaded beauty, "Um...S-so how long have you been working here?"

"I would say about 6 years" she replied, continuing to eat her lunch. She turned to look at him and smiled.

Arnold losing his composure stammered nervously, "W-wow t-that's...that's a long time. I mean not that you're old or anything...cause your not. I mean...you're a very beautiful young woman...not that I'm trying to be forward with you..cause I'm not..sort of"

She interrupted, smiling at his capricious nature. " Relax Arnold, I get it" she said sweetly.

"_Smooth move genius...NOT!', _he thought. _"Babbling like an idiot? Ugh, that's so humiliating. __What is it with me and women? I am so off my game. I need to speak to Gerald later about this." _

His thoughts were all over the place in the company of this woman, he couldn't handle it. Feeling uncomfortable, Arnold's whole face turned crimson. He huffed at himself for being so uncool.

"Arnold are you okay?" she said as she touched his shoulder with a look of concern.

"_I know that look….it's the pity look", he thought, "Great, just...great...I need to bail before this gets worse. And for sure, later on, I need a **serious **talk with Gerald."_

"Oh...uh.. yeah...Whoa! look at the time. Standing up from the table, he knocked his chair down, nervously chuckling.

"I guess my lunch break is over. Well, it was nice meeting you...um..."

"Sasha" she replied.

"Oh...right ..Sasha. Well, I guess I'll see you around then, Bye" Arnold stated while grabbing his lab coat, scurrying out of the cafeteria before she replied.

Once safely out of that mess, he leaned against a wall, rolling his eyes at himself.

"I don't care what you say Gerald, I'm not **bold** at all!" he murmured, then headed towards the doctors' wing.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he approached his mentor's office. He knocked many times, but received no answer. He turned the knob to see that the door was unlocked and went in.

He called out for his mentor, but no one replied. Reaching his colleague's desk, he noticed a post it with a message and several files under it.

_Arnold,_

_Here are your patients' files. All their information is in there._

_Put your knowledge into practice my boy, now get to it. _

_By the __way, no need to rearrange the files they are stacked up_

_in the appropriate session order._

_Good Luck,_

_Henrik_

With a renewed optimistic outlook, Arnold grabbed the files and walked to his first appointment.

He simulated some of his mentor's routine into his by going through each patient's file prior to entering the room.

He introduced himself to them and gave them the opportunity for them to get to know him. After his introduction, he conducted a behavior analysis on them, inquiring about their personal lives, what led them here in Hillview, in order to determine the best approach to treating them.

In each appointment, he repeats the same process and so far, interaction with his patients had gone well. There were no violent outbursts or aggressive behavior of any kind and he became more and more excited at making a difference as each session passed on.

He knew it wouldn't be easy for them, but seeing them responding and cooperating made him hopeful; stability was what he looked for in their lives. His method was working so far and having one more appointment to go, he felt unstoppable.

He checked his watch, 3:40pm.

"Well, I have about 20 min to look over this file, and review it." he said optimistically.

He sat down in the employees lounge, sipping on his hot cup of coffee while he looked over his last patient's file.

"First name: Eleanor, Last name: Unknown"

"Caucasian, Female, age 24" he pauses and shakes his head. "She's my age" he muttered.

With much interest he continued, " Diagnosis: Dissociative Identity Disorder or multiple personality (MPD). Subject is identified as having 3 distinct personalities to date. Each personality alternatively takes full control of said subject. At times she is unwilling to cooperate and is intolerable. Concerning the past, each personality is unable to fully recall distinctive information. The subject at times experiences forgetfulness or loses track of time a known indication MPD."

"Cause of condition: Unknown but needs to be further investigated."

"Patient History: Not available"

"Contacts: Not available"

"Basic observation: First Identity discovered named Eleanor - it is believed that she exhibits characteristics of personality type-2. Although, it remains to be proven. Names of other personalities remain unknown due to unwillingness to comply. Personality Type 1 – Known to be docile and mild tempered, well versed in the written word. Personality Type 2- Known to be devious and stealthy, often attempts to escape, Personality Type 3- Known to be physically aggressive and forceful, but reasonable at times. However, use extreme caution when dealing with her."

"Advisory: Doctor to patient interaction in this case should be handled meticulously in order for the patient to open up. If not, the patient may in turn suffer from permanent psychosis."

"Additional Notes:**WARNING: Under no circumstances is the patient to leave her room.**"

* * *

Upon finishing reading the file, Arnold ponders for a moment on how he should approach this next patient. She seemed at the most, hostile to her caregivers.

Arnold takes a deep breath and glances at his watch, 3:58 pm.

"Whoa, I've got two minutes to get there," he said to himself. He hastily made his way to the elevators and came out onto the 10th floor. He walked towards the east wing according to the patient's room number. He hadn't been in this section of the institution before. Arnold reached a door which required clearance, he pressed a button on the intercom requesting entrance since his employee card was not yet available.

He identified himself and the nurse let him in. And currently made his way to room **10-7. **As he passed by, he greeted the staff, thereby also introducing himself. Seeing that his patient's room also required clearance; once again, he requested access from the nurse.

She in turn handed him her Id card temporarily. With card in hand he swiped it in the slot, seeing the red-light switch to green to mark the door as heard three beeps sounding, indicating him to enter the room before it locked on its own. He walked in.

As he closed the door behind him carefully, he noticed right away that the room was cushioned in white.

"This is a padded cell" he whispered in awe as he glanced around.

The room had no windows, no openings of any kind. There was just a cot across one of the walls, and a table with a chair bounded to the floor. He turned his attention to a soft box chair that was planted close to the entrance door along the wall. He could tell that it was recently brought in for him.

He marched over and took a seat. He observed the room fully, until his eyes landed on the back of a blonde-haired woman in a white and blue jumpsuit. His patient he presumed. The patient was crouched down, her feet supporting her as she rocked back and forth and back and forth on the padded cell floor.

Sensing deja vu from his dream the previous day, Arnold gulped. _"Get a grip Arnold, it's just your imagination playing with you again. Just take it easy and do your job!" _He thought.

Afraid to move to her, Arnold cleared his throat. He aimed at getting her attention.

However, his patient was unperturbed by his actions. She continued to rock herself back and forth and back and forth.

Although, Arnold attempted to try again, and this time louder. He cleared his throat, and still... no reaction. Finally, with resolve he spoke the name presented on the file. He said it firmly, yet kindly.

"Eleanor?"

His patient paused momentarily, then returned to rocking again. He called her name again, "E-Eleanor?" this time his voice sounding a little pitchy at the end.

And the woman stopped rocking. Slowly, she rotated her head sideways to look at him over her shoulder. Arnold tried to get a glimpse of her face, but couldn't get a clear view. Her hair concealed her features, it was unbecoming.

Her messy blonde-hair was loose and tousled all over her face, and her eyes were narrowed to slits as she glared at him. She turned her head back forward in its original position, and began rocking once more.

Arnold suddenly growing impatient, took a deep breath, and spoke her name with a commanding authority.

"Eleanor!" the loudness of his voice, shocked both him and the woman.

His patient progressively stood up, clenching her fists, the anger apparent on her face. When she fully turned around, she annoyingly screamed at the man disturbing her peace. "WHAT?"

Arnold flinched at her reaction, and then stared at her in disbelief. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open like a fish gasping for air. Words were unable to escape his lips at the moment.

His eyes canvassed her face, her body, examining and matching every aspect he once beheld.

He closed his eyes, breathing her name, "Hel..ga"

He looked to her once more wondering if she was real, and yet as he gazed at her he knew undeniably that... it was her.

Suddenly, he felt an ache consuming his heart. It was the same feeling he had from that dream.

Desperately, his desire was to reach out to her like he used to, but his mind warned him against it. He was working now, and his goal was to examine and treat her mental state. His brow furrowed as his head and eyes lowered. Regaining his composure, he took a deep breath and looked into her file. "What happened to you?" He softly murmured as he looked to the page of her file.

The woman now perplexed at his behavior, remained standing with her hands on her hips. She threw a fierce glare at him and spoke again.

"Well? I'm waiting!" she uttered rudely, her posture now somewhat relaxed; although, her weight kept swaying from one leg to the other. Probably due to the softness of the padded cell floor.

Seeing that he was at a loss for words she yelled at him, sending him a scowl. "WHAT...THE... HECK... DO YOU WANT?"

Arnold lifted his head up from her case file and looked to her.

Trying to tread lightly on the delicate situation before him he tried to coax her to calm down. He examined her body language. From the look of it, she didn't recognize him.

He confidently maintained eye contact with her, slowly standing up with his arms extended forward, his palms flexed upwards in a mock surrender. "Look, please calm down. I just...want to talk."

Instantly, her demeanor changed and a mischievous smile came over her face.

Arnold took it as a good sign. She's cooperating. Slowly, she lowered herself, sitting Indian style on the padded floor while maintaining eye contact with him. She crossed her arms over her chest in anticipation.

"Hmph, Okay...talk" she said assertively.

Elated by her responsive attitude, Arnold quickly sat down on his chair. So many thoughts were going through his mind that he didn't know where to start.

He picked up his clipboard and began his assessment. He swallowed a dry lump as he looked to her.

Currently, his intentions were to determine her tendencies through observation and questioning. He was observing them to see if she had compulsions, delusions, whether she's physically distressed, sociable or withdrawn. Anything abnormal in her character he had to report. In the process of the interview, he intended to investigate for signs of trauma whether it is physical or emotional. If any abnormalities in her behavior were detected he would devise the appropriate course of action for her full recovery. He was suddenly overwhelmed at being in this position, in this room with...her.

Is this what truly became of Helga?

Once they were both settled, Arnold smiled at her and began asking basic questions.

"Can you please state your full name?"

He received no response.

He coughed into his hand, "What is today's date?" he asked.

No response

"Do you know where you are?" he inquired, starting to get irritated.

No response again

Fed up with the silent treatment, Arnold spoke sternly. "Listen here, I'm trying to help you. Why won't you say something, anything?"

The woman before him smirked, "You said **you** wanted to talk...so I let **you** talk" she continued, "I never said that **I** wanted to talk!" she stated nonchalantly, rolling her eyes at him.

Arnold composed himself again. _"Alright."_

He thought, _"Helga was never easy to deal with that's for sure. Now it seems there are other personalities involved? Wait?" _

Arnold realized something,_ "Personality_"

He continued with his thought process, _"Hmph, she's clever with what she did there. Could it be that she's personality type-2? I'll have to test it further. As I recalled she responded to the name Eleanor earlier and didn't deny it, so that must be who she is now!" _Arnold seeing a breakthrough, quickly wrote this observation in his notes.

As she stretched her legs out while resting her palms on the floor to support her upper body, the woman tilted her head innocently as she smiled at him.

She pressed on, "Say doc, could I get some fresh air, we could...you know...take a walk in the courtyard. Then, I might be more inclined to cooperate." She harmlessly explained.

Arnold pondered at her request, _"Maybe that's not such a bad idea, fresh air does seem quite nic-" _

_"Hey! Wait just a damn minute, who does she think she's fooling! Her file said that she is not to leave this room. What a sneaky woman. She just wants to escape!"_

Seeing the shrewdness in her tactics, he countered, "Hmm"

He paused as if in thought then replied casually, "Well, to tell you the truth, I think fresh air is overrated. I mean **here** is just as any good of a place to talk...don't you think" he replied with a winked and offered her a smirk in return.

_"Gotcha"_ He thought as he looked down for a moment to write his interaction with the woman in his notes again.

But when he looked up, he noticed her face and demeanor had changed.

Unexpectedly, her look felt... familiar, yet cold.

At that point in time, the woman rapidly came at him, her fists clenched about to punch his lights out.

"Why you slimy little weasel" she said and Arnold sat there unable to react to her quickness.

She reached him as he stayed deep-seated in his chair.

And when 'ol Betsy was raised ready to strike, it was stopped by two male orderlies who happened to show up to give her her scheduled medication.

They grabbed her, and sent her down on her stomach pressing her against the padded floor. Still cursing, she managed to tilt sideways towards one orderly and lifted her knee up, ramming it at his groin. She sent the man curled up on the floor in pain.

Arnold flinched. "That must've hurt" he murmured while squinting his eyes and scrunching his face.

With one man down, the other orderly begged for Arnold's help. Arnold reluctantly ran to his aid carefully holding on to the woman on the ground. Swiftly, the nurse entered the room, kneeled down and planted a large syringe on the woman's left buttock.

Within seconds, his patient's speech slurred as she held her head up momentarily, staring at him knowingly.

" Yooouuu...you.. did.. thisss.. to me! Foot...ball Hea-" and then her head dropped to the floor.

Arnold stood over her, frozen, his mouth unenclosed at the familiar nickname she just uttered. Not only that, in his dream she said the same thing.

"_What she said, sounded exactly like the whispering I heard in my dream" _He thoughtfully recalled. He stood there, dazed for a few minutes. But was snapped back by the scene displayed before him.

He made note to include in her file his last observation, _"That last character seems to be personality- Type 3, that __**had to**__ have been Helga. She's the only one who ever called me football-head" _he thought as he stifled a laugh at the rather odd term of endearment given to him long ago_. _

He walked over to the ailing orderly, "Hey man, are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

The orderly angrily replied through gritted teeth, "I just got kicked in the nuts by some crazy, deranged chick. Do I look alright to you, doc?"

Arnold felt aggravated at the orderly calling Helga crazy and deranged, but realizing what she had done to him slowly put a small smirk on his face._ "What an ass...serves him right"_ he thought.

* * *

[A/N: Psychosis- complete loss of contact with reality, delusional]


	5. Longest Day EVER

**(A/N: Thanks again to all who read and reviewed. Believe me, I appreciate each and every one. This chapter is rather short, but don't worry things will begin to unfold very soon;) So read up, and enjoy! Peace!  
**

* * *

Finished tending to Helga's vital signs, the nurse turned to Arnold with a smile and spoke, "My, my, my... aren't you the lucky one." She said smugly.

Arnold gave her a quizzical look. "Huh? What do you mean?"

The nurse pointed at Arnold and said, "You should know...that the doctor before you was not so lucky. He...got beaten to a pulp."

She looked at him as his eyebrows rose up. " Yep, that's right. A pulp. You see...most of her doctors barely last a week with her. So, if you intend to stick around awhile a word of advice, next time you see that angered expression show up on her face" she paused for dramatic effect. ".. leave and do it fast, cause believe me this broad does not hold back...for anyone."

She then patted Arnold on his shoulder, giving him a knowing from experience kind of look.

"You're lucky these guys showed up to give her her meds, or you would've turned out like the others" the nurse said. "Come on."

She lead Arnold towards the door, and then mentioned, "Well...looks like your done for the day Dr. Shortman! Why don't you go home and relax. You sure deserve it with the day you had." She uttered with a smile, it seemed his reputation for surviving his first day, was a first in this facility. She nodded, thinking, _"This lad will do fine here!"_

Arnold reluctantly continued towards the door, but before heading out, he took one last glance at Helga's listless body, laying unconscious on the padded cell floor. An assistant nurse was fixing up her cot so the orderlies could place her on it.

With a strain in his voice, he whispered, "How did it come to this Helga? How?" He stood there momentarily, then slowly made his way out, softly closing the door behind him, flinching as he heard the loud buzz when the door was fully shut.

Moments later, Arnold found himself sitting in his car, unable to recollect how he got there. It seemed that he walked in a daze out of the building. Feeling grounded now, Arnold's emotions began to surface. His mind wandered to the many memories he had with Helga. Incapable of holding back his emotions anymore, Arnold softly wept at what she had become. Salty wet tears streamed down from his shimmering green eyes for someone he had known practically his entire life. And she was reduced to an untamed delirious woman.

He felt a pang of guilt overcome him, like he was responsible for this somehow. _"It's my fault! It's all my fault." He thought.  
_

He inquired, _"How could this have happened? How come I didn't see it coming? Why her? WHY HER?"_ he shook his head in disbelief unable to make any sense of it.

"It doesn't make any sense" he said outloud.

In his despair, he dropped his head on top of the steering wheel while his hands tightly gripped it. He reproached himself, _"Maybe she's right..maybe... I did this to her. If I hadn't-" _his cell phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.

He gathered himself, hoping he didn't sound distressed. "H-Hello?"

"Arnold?"

"Oh...Hey Gerald" Arnold replied dejectedly.

"Wow, nice to hear from you too" Gerald said sarcastically.

"Sorry Gerald it's not you!" he replied earnestly.

"It's me?" Gerald added in playfully, trying to cheer his friend up. "Now where have I heard this before... Oh yeah, in high school, from every girl I've dated that dumped me except from Phoebe that is."

Silence resounded over the phone for a second till Gerald spoke once more.

"You okay, Arnold? You...don't sound like yourself."

Arnold cursed himself for showing his vulnerability. "Uh...no..no..I'm fine. Just..." he sighed "-exhausted from the day."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeeeeah"

"Wanna talk about it?" Arnold thought for a moment and decided against it. Maybe another time.

"Nah, it's...okay, I can handle it. I just need to head home and relax. Hopefully tomorrow will be better"

"Oh! Okay, man. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm free all Saturday if you still wanna hang out?"

"Um...sure, Saturday's good, no problem" Arnold replied distractedly, "Anyway Gerald, I'm about to head home now, I'll see ya later this week alright! And say 'Hi' to Phoebe for me."

"Will do, bye Arnold"

"Bye" As Arnold hung up his cell phone, another thought came to mind. He began questioning as to why no one was aware that she was here. He felt it strange that she was right under their noses and no one knew.

He queried,"Could it be that her parents did this?"

He felt it odd they did not know of her whereabouts, when he so happened to find her on his second day back in Hillwood!

Arnold wanted to get to the bottom of this and some investigating had to be done.

"_I'm sure everyone's worried about her especially Phoebe, but Helga's mental health is at stake here. I think it would be best if I don't expose her to friends and family so soon. At least till she is fully stable." _he thought.

So with renewed energy Arnold started his car and headed for home.

Arriving home, Arnold took the time to eat dinner with the boarders. The atmosphere was a welcomed slower pace from the hectic day that took place earlier. Once done with his meal, he excused himself from the table to go to his room and do some research.

Once in, he sat at his desk, reviewing each of his patient's files and looked over his notes. He prescribed what was appropriate treatment for each individual. But when he arrived at Helga's, he didn't know where to were no known clues to start looking in to and so far, Helga was not talking.

Unable to continue further with his analysis, Arnold got ready for bed. As soon as his head hit the pillows, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day came, and proved to be uneventful since his sessions with patients, including Helga occured every other day.

Dr. Henrik Benson was off that day, so most of his day was spent working on filling in for him. His mind every now and then rested on Helga and the next course of action he should take.

He took a chance at contacting the head nurse to see if Helga was okay today, without raising suspicion. He couldn't afford to let them know that he had prior relations with his patient. If they did, they would take him off her case.

However, he couldn't help but feel concerned.

Once the work day came to a close, he got into his car and headed for the park.

He needed some fresh air and time to clear his mind a little. He sat on the bench and closed his eyes and daydreamed.

Minutes had passed when a voice was heard.

"_Hey there Shortman" Arnold heard as he lifted his head up from the backrest of the bench._

"_Grandpa? Is that you? Is it.. really you?" he asked uncertainly._

"_Yep it's me Arnold, good ol' steely Phil in the fles-" he stopped himself "Well, never mind that."_

_Arnold still in disbelief didn't hear his Grandfather's last statement. He's stunned at seeing his grandfather seated next to him as if he had never left._

_Arnold thought "How can this be?" he continued, speaking out aloud,"I mean...Grandpa, you're suppose to be... you know?"_

"_Uh,no... I don't know?" His Grandpa replied quizzically scratching his head, wondering what's going through his grandson's mind. _

"_You know" Arnold looked around him, and leaned towards his grandfather, whispering quickly. "D-e-a-d"_

"_Dad? Of course I'm a dad Arnold, without me being one to Miles, how do you think __**you**__ came to be?"_

"_Grandpa!" Arnold sternly voiced._

"_Oh Arnold just yanking your chain a little, heh,heh,heh" his grandpa chuckled at Arnold's quirky expression. He continued, "So...I guess you're in quite a pickle, eh, eh." He said wiggling his eyebrows, in which Arnold dismissed with a roll of eyes._

_Arnold turned serious and replied,"Oh... yeah...I found Helga in the local asylum of all places and it seems no one knows she's there."_

"_Weeell, what do you know, I guess Helga beat Pookie to the punch,eh." _

_He looked thoughtful before he continued once more, "Humph, well...In my opinion I always thought Pookie would be the loony bin type. I mean...after all the shenanigans she pulled on me, he he he he " a burst of laughter came from the old man as he slapped his thigh in amusement at the recollection of his wife's crazy antics. _

"_Grandpa!"Arnold annoyingly interjected. _

"_Alright, alright Arnold I'll bear with ya" his grandpa affirmed._

Feeling helpless Arnold inquired. "_Grandpa...I don't know what to do! __ I want to help her, but _I'm so confused that I don't know where to start. I just want...answers. What should I do?"

"_Well Arnold, remember when you had that girl trouble back in grade school and I told you to follow your instincts."_

_Arnold hesitantly replied, "Yeah"_

_Phil continued, " Well then that's what you should do. But just make sure you follow the good ones, cause we know how that turned out the last time." He winked as Arnold rolled his eyes at the old man rehashing one of his moodier moments. Arnold thought a moment and replied with a smile at Phil's short, but this time a concise advise._

_ "Thanks Grandpa" _

_His Grandpa chimed in, "Oh and Arnold? One more thing?"_

_Arnold chuckled knowing what was coming next."Sure, Grandpa"_

_His grandpawas grinning widely and placed a hand on his shoulders as he said "Never...and I mean never... eat raspberries" _

"_I'll make a note of that Grandpa" Arnold replied placing a hand atop of his grandpa's. Both continued to smile at each other as the sun lowered on the skyline._

Arnold gradually woke up on the bench only to notice the sun setting.

Feeling a light breeze wisp through his hair, he whispered, "Goodbye Grandpa and thanks again"

He looked to the horizon, and in the blink of an eye the wind ceased. He took a moment to enjoy the sunset before heading to his car and back home with a new outlook.


	6. Interesting Conversations

The next day, Arnold woke up determined. He showered, got dressed, grabbed breakfast, and headed for work. Things seemed to be moving along smoothly as he arrived at Hillview Mental Institution. Feeling accustomed to his environment already, Arnold strolled directly to Henrik's door and knocked.

"Come in" his colleague answered. "Come in" he waved at Arnold.

"Good-morning Henrik" His protege greeted with a smile to his face.

"Ah, Good-morning Arnold." he said offering Arnold a seat.

The doctor began to speak, asking Arnold about his experiences so far.

"So... I read in your report that you had quite a predicament on your hands with your last patient on Monday" Henrik mentioned with a look of concern on his face.

"Well, it was not as serious as it seemed." Arnold replied with a shy grin, trying to downplay the incident.

"Are you kidding! The nurses are still talking about it" Henrik exclaimed excitedly. "You know...word travels fast around here, believe me. I see you escaped being harmed once again, not many doctors here are that fortunate given the circumstances. So...would you care to explain in detail what happened?" he asked with both eyebrows raised anticipating the juicy details.

Arnold pondered a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. He was going to give him the condensed version. " When I entered the room, I observed..." and he continued his observations to the end.

As he concluded the doctor spoke, "Hmm, interesting. Arnold...are you sure you can handle this case? Because I can send someone else to take this one on if it's too much to handle for you."

Arnold interjected defensively, "No! I-I...I know I can handle this case" he continued, "I just need time"

"Oh! Alright, I'll take your word on that. I'm going to sign-off on the files approving your recommendations, but remember if you can't handle something and I mean anything don't hesitate to come to me, understand."

"Yes sir"

"Alright now, on to today's business." Henrik said heading to the door with Arnold in tow.

As the day went on Arnold started to get the hang of things. He was interacting with various patients with various issues. But his anticipation was the session with Helga, and it was fast approaching; so was his desire to see her.

During his lunch break, he made sure to prepare himself for the challenge he would face upon meeting her once again. He felt the urgency to get her to open up soon, for time was not on his side. The question that remained was, which personality will he receive? Which one knew what happened? According her file that answer was not available and it continued to stir his mind.

So far, most of his patients, were responding to his treatments with a few minor exceptions. He knew that he couldn't save them all. But still, time was also needed for them to adjust.

The day flew by, and now he was making his way to his last session.

Walking on the 10th floor again, he approached her room. He took a deep breath and swiped his employee card at the door, entering the padded cell.

Walking in, he made his way to the soft cushioned box chair set up for him and sat quietly.

He studied the woman before him as she sat at her desk absorbed in writing. The intensity of her face as she wrote was like a breath of fresh air. He watched as her head slightly swayed from side to side repeatedly like waves on the ocean as she transcribed sentences in her notebook. It felt like watching an elegant swan as she craned her neck exquisitely while she swimmed forward with ease. He looked at the gracefulness of her hand holding the pen and how it was effortlessly applied to the surface of the page each time she took to write. Her movements took his breath away, it always did.

Looking at her at that moment made him smile, he remembered how mesmerizing she could be when she wrote.

Today, she looked rather calm. However, to Arnold, appearances could be deceiving, especially when it concerned Helga G. Pataki. She may look small and fragile, but her fiery temper and unwavering fearlessness could rival that of any man. Arnold had encountered it many times, yet he's surprised that he had managed to survive through it when he was younger.

Sensing a presence, the blonde haired woman stopped writing. She lifted her head, and turned around. The woman glanced at the man sitting on the box chair. She stood up, walked over to Arnold and smiled. Arnold stood on guard as she approached. He looked at her and noticed her hair was nicely combed with some strands covering one eye.

Passing her hand to her face and tucking the loose strands behind her ear, she continued over to him.

Arnold's heart fluttered wildly, and he blinked repeatedly, taken aback. He fixed his emerald green-eyes into her shimmering sapphires, losing himself in them. Her eyes were inviting. They kept drawing him in as she walk to him as if in slow motion.

Arnold started to fidget in his seat, trying to restrain himself from leaping off of it and wrap her in an embrace. Sometimes he just couldn't help it, but in this situation he had to. It was pure torture as he sat there, unable to make the first move, unable to show any signs of affection for her.

_"THIS IS PURE TORTURE" _He thought as he clenched his fists. "_JUST PURE TORTURE!"_

He shook his head bringing himself out of his trance when she spoke sweetly, "Pardon-me I don't believe I've had the pleasure?"

She extended her hand for him to shake. Still feeling dazed, he slowly reached for it, grabbed it, and shook it. Not really focused on giving his reply right away, he felt an overwhelming warmth at her touch, and it consumed him from the outside in. Arnold blushed furiously red as his eyes were fixated on the woman before him, unwavering.

Catching himself, he smiled finally offering a response, "Hello, I'm Dr. Shortman, I'm your psychiatrist, but you can call me Arnold" He coughed trying to distract himself from his current desire. "No need for formalities" he added.

The beautiful creature with luscious lips, uttered his name, "Hm...Arnold, I like that name" she said earnestly.

In her mind, she repeated that name and it sounded familiar to her. Not able to put her finger on it as to why it did, she moved on and directed her attention to him again. " Nice to meet you" she greeted and looked at him intently feeling an attraction to him.

"My name is Cecile"

His eyes grew wide at the name, but nevertheless he replied, "Nice to meet you, Cecile." Still looking to her to see if there were any signs of recognition of him on her part. Nope...nothing. Feeling that their hands were still connected, Cecile gently released her hand from the handshake while Arnold reluctantly let go.

Slightly embarrassed, he cleared his throat.

Feeling the need to sit, Cecile returned to desk and sat on top of it, facing her new doctor. Since her chair was screwed to the ground, she was not able to turn it in his direction.

Arnold spoke, still staring at his attentive patient, "If you don't mind...that is... can I ask you a couple of questions?"

She shrugged, "Of course, go right ahead"

He began, "Do you know where you are?"

She looked at him strangely and sternly replied, "Of course, I do! What kind of question is that?"

Trying to appease the situation, he answered, "Well, I just wanted to know if you're aware of where you are. I'm not trying to be rude or anything."

Calmly she responded, " I'm sorry, it's just that every doctor before you asked me that, it seems redundant, don't you think?"

She continued, "I'm not completely incompetent you know. I do know where I am, I mean...look around you, wouldn't you say it was obvious?" She expressed with slight frustration.

"Uhhhh...um.. yes" Arnold said slightly stupefied at her reaction. It was so unlike that of the other day.

He spoke slightly fumbling. "Listen..Hel..I mean Cecile, I do apologize for offending you, it's just that there are no detailed notes in your file from the previous doctor. So technically, I have to start my evaluation from the beginning. I hope I can do so with your permission of course."

Her eyes softened and she smiled warmly replying, "Alright then, let's begin shall we?"

Arnold began, "So...how long have you been here?"

"I believe it's been a year and half almost" she replied swinging her crossed legs back and forth from the table.

"Do you know, how you got here?" he asked.

"A hospital sent me here, at least that's what I remembered" she replied, saddened.

Arnold inquired, "Cecile...do know which hospital?"

Brought out from her apparent sadness, she tilted her head trying to think, "Um...I don't...remember, sorry. A lot went on at the time so I don't recall."

"That's alright" he smiled, trying to reassure her. He so wanted to touch her.

Arnold cautiously asked her the next question, "Do you know what happened? I mean, do you know how you got there? At the hospital?"

"Well...no" She elaborated, "All I remember is waking up surrounded by nurses and doctors trying to hold me down." Tears abruptly began to stream down her face."It was awful. I didn't know what happened. I told them to let me go...that I won't hurt anyone, but..." she sadly looked into his eyes as her voice quivered, finishing in a whisper, "-they didn't believe me."

She sniffed and wiped a few tears as she continued, "They strapped me to a bed, and a few hours later I ended up here" As she finished she attempted to smile at him, he knew she was trying to remain strong despite the situation she was in.

Arnold felt like going up to her to wrap her in a hug, but..he knew that would be unprofessional of him to do. He kicked himself for not doing so though. However, he chose to stay and help her? Regardless, he tried his best to comfort her by giving her a reassuring smile, and his handkerchief as he offered kind words, "It's okay Cecile, if you feel uncomfortable you don't have to tell me right now. Just... take your time, Okay?"

She gladly accepted the hanky with a nod and took a moment to compose herself. Then she fondly took an interest in Arnold as she uttered, "You know Arnold...you're unlike any doctor I've ever met. You have... this... calming effect on me that's infectious. There's just something about you that I just can't quite pinpoint what it is?"

She got off the table and walked over to his chair, and came face to face with him. She gazed into his resplendent eyes, examining them with interest, " It's like we have some type of...connection." Arnold's eyes widened at her advancing figure. Arnold sat there mute, as she narrowed the gap to a few inches.

"Do you... kinda feel that? " she said looking into his eyes expectantly, carefully sliding her hand upon his forearm, and then squeezing it gently. She yearned for his response to confirm her notion and it was apparent in her body language. As she waited, his green eyes drew her in. It was almost... hypnotic. She couldn't look away, she didn't want to anyway.

Right then and there Arnold was intrigued, he wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her with intensity and fervor. Oh! he wanted this. But...he couldn't, not here and not now. Unwilling to give himself away, even for a second, Arnold looked uncomfortably to the ground, rubbing the back of his neck in distress.

"Um...Well, you know I'm flattered by the compliment, really I am, but what you speak of is just what doctors like me use to help their patients. We try to connect with them on a personal level to make them feel comfortable to speak their minds." He shrugged boyishly. "It's... nothing special really." He uttered with a shy half-smile and looked to the ground, not wanting to be tempted by her gaze again.

Disappointed she replied, "Oh... I guess...I was mistaken"

She backed away releasing his arm, and slowly removed herself from him completely. Arnold kept his face stern as he inwardly screamed. _"NOOOOO, stay!" _His fingers was twitching, he wanted to reach out for her.

Embarrassed Arnold stated, "Yeah, I... guess" He paused a moment before resuming to speak. "Do you...want to stop answering questions?"

"No..no please...let's keep going." she insisted.

"Alright…uh..can you remember anything before the hospital? Like a job? Where you lived? Friends or family?"Arnold asked.

She thought aloud, "Hmm. That's strange you're the first doctor to ask so many details of my past. I mean... most of them just come in and ask me if I know what brought me here, and when I would say 'no' they would just... get up and leave. Very quickly, I might add. At times, I would inquire about my past, but they'd just give me the run around. It's like they don't want me to remember anything." She grew tense as she expressed, "Sometimes, I would get so frustrated and when that happens I'd blackout. Next thing I know, a new doctor comes in, and the process begins all over again." She shrugged ending her explanation.

Arnold's eyes grew wide, he was stunned at what he was hearing. _"No detailed records were kept on file from her previous doctors, no background investigation was done, and no effort was made to help her of her problems. Something was going on here. It's like Helga G. Pataki should never be discovered. Maybe...maybe she knew something that she shouldn't have known or could it be possible that the doctors before me were that careless? No, she had been here long enough so that can't be it. It's just impossible."_

At that moment, Arnold could only come to one conclusion. "_This feels like... a cover-up."_

With this new development, Arnold quickly returned his attention back to Cecile."_Something's amiss and I need to find out what!"_

Arnold spoke, "Look Cecile, I know it's hard for you to remember what happened, but if you can tell me anything and I mean anything that you recollect from your past, maybe we can help you know how you got here."

"I'm sorry Arnold, but I told you everything I know." She replied honestly shrugging her shoulders.

Unexpectedly, an idea came to Arnold.

He wanted to try a technique on her to get her to recall, that if she agreed.

"I want to try something on you is..that okay? It's harmless, really." he concluded.

"S-Sure" Cecile nervously replied as she interlocked her fingers, her eyes now downcast.

Arnold calmly spoke, " It's called hypnotherapy. It may help you recall certain things. So what I need you to do is sit on your chair."

The young woman obliged as Arnold got up to walk over to her.

He gently spoke on, "Now, relax your body, and relax your mind. Close your eyes and take a deep breath in and exhale slowly. Inhale once more and exhale very slowly, let your mind drift back...back in time. Focus..on a specific place and time. What do you see?"

The woman before him took a moment to respond, her voice was slightly quivering." I see... a purple house..a-and ...there's a room with papers, I'm not exactly sure but...it looks familiar."

With his voice sounding serene and calm, Arnold asked. " Any people there? Do you see someone? "

She responded in a whisper, " No, I... don't see anyone."

He looked to the woman, sitting relaxed before him and said, "Is there anything else you can see?"

Trying to stay focused, she replied, " Um...I'm in the hospital now a-and I see a woman."

Arnold came closer to her and quickly inquired, "Do you...know what she looks like?"

Her eyebrows furrowed a bit, "Um..she's of average height, a brunette with brown eyes. She seemed nice. I think... her name was.. " She thought aloud as she tried to picture the name tag "...uh...I believe it was Kristen. It's not quite clear though, but that's what I think it is..." she concluded.

Arnold saw she was suddenly getting restless and decided it was best to end the hypnosis.

"It's okay, if you don't remember right away. I'm sure it'll come to you when you're ready." Arnold move back slightly, making note of the information he received. He still remained near her as he counseled her back. "Okay, just... take a deep breath in and slowly exhale. Open your eyes very slowly. How do you feel?"

She took a moment, but then she smiled. "I feel fine"

Arnold smiled back, "Good"

Wanting to try another technique, Arnold was about to speak when the orderlies walked in with her dinner, placing it on the desk next to her. Arnold looked at his watch, he went over his allotted time with her. His shift had ended a half hour ago. He didn't mind though, he felt it was worth it. He was getting somewhere. He walked back to his chair to pack up his notes and her file into his briefcase.

With his boyish smile, he commented, "Guess I lost track of the time."

She stood up and walked over to him. With a slight tilt of her head, she stared at him attentively. She offered her hand which he shook.

Her eyes twinkled at him with admiration as they shook hands once more.

"I guess we did." she sultrily replied.

Just like earlier the warmth enveloped him again. He closed his eyes in thought for a second. The urge to act with his heart returning.

_"How can I walk away from this?" _He sighed, reopening them. For a moment, he seemed reluctant to let go. However, Cecile looked down at their hands...touching and looked to him again. She knew she felt something, this was not a coincidence. Although, she chose not to press it further in light that the orderlies were there; hopefully, there will be another time.

"Well, it's been...nice" she said affectionately.

At the sound of her voice, Arnold's heart pulsated loudly against his chest, the beating sound amplified in his ears.

He replied calmly, "Yes, it was. I will do my very best to help you. You know that right?" he questioned her with his eyes, looking for approval.

"I know" She replied with a smile and looked to him in assurance.

Arnold nodded with satisfaction and broke eye contact as she let go of his hand.

As he walked to the door, Cecile looked on. She hoped that if he more than cared about her, he would look back at her once more before exiting.

Inwardly, she thought, _"Please Arnold...turn around, turn around."_

Once he opened the door, Arnold nearly walk through it before he hesitated and then glanced back at her.

A slight gasp escaped her lips as she noticed him looking at her. She felt relieved at that moment, her instincts were precise. Someone was.. on her side.

As Arnold looked at her, she in turn shyly waved goodbye.

"Au Revoir, Arnold" she said with softly.

With a nod and a smile, Arnold exited the room, closing the door.

He leaned back against it and sighed. "This...is gonna be harder than I thought." he uttered as he slid his hand over his face in dismay.

* * *

Thursday morning.

Regretfully, Arnold did not have time to see Helga that day.

However, the information he received yesterday was a breakthrough. He had a starting point to begin his investigation.

On his lunch break, Arnold took to his task and called several local hospitals asking whether they had any information on a Helga G. Pataki being admitted there. Unfortunately, his search for her presence at any hospital proved to be fruitless.

No one knew of anything pertaining to Helga G. Pataki or her aliases. Either she didn't go there or they just weren't cooperating. All he knew was that she was in one of Hillwod's hospitals.

_"This is not going well, something is off here. There must be _**_some_**_ record of her being in one of the hospitals?"_ He thought.

Trying another avenue, he decided to call her family to see what they knew of Helga before she arrived at Hillview Mental Institution. Luckily, he had found their phone number in an online phone book and located their new address. _" Looks like they moved. "_

He called them.

The phone rang twice and on the third ring he heard a woman answer.

"Huh?H-Hello?"

"Uh..Hello is this Mrs. Pataki?"

"Yeah..yeah..t-this is she"

"Hi I'm Arnold, I don't know if you remember me...I'm an old friend of Helga's?"

She thought for a second and replied, "Hmmm, oh of course..I re..member youuuu?"

She called out. "Uh..Helga deeeeear...um..someone's on the phone...oh wait..wait a minute Helga's not here that's riiight" she rambled on,"Um..young man Helga doesn't live hhere maybe-"

Arnold quickly spoke, "Mrs. Pataki, I just need to ask a couple of questions if that's okay?"

"Uhh, O-okay , s-sure"

"Do you know when was the last time you saw Helga?" Arnold inquired.

"Well, let..me..seee...oh..she came here about a year and a half ago for a book deal or something, I'm not suuure" she slurred.

"Do you know where she stayed?" he asked.

"Uh..no..no..she didn't say much about that." she mentioned frankly.

"Do you know what happened to her?" he pressed on with urgency. "Please Mrs. Pataki I need to know"

She took a moment before she recalled, "Well... no, but she did call me one time all hysterical" She said still sounding dramatically inebriated. "I thought that was odd of H-Helga. She asked me to come to uh...Hillwood General...yep that's it, but when B and I came, this nurses said there was no one by that name there. So we uh left."

Arnold was flabbergasted, but he inquired more.

"Did you.. hear from her again?" he asked hopefully.

"Uuuhh, no...nope..not..really" she replied nonchalantly.

Arnold began raising his voice, his frustration was apparent at the careless attitude they had for their youngest daughter."Did you go to the police? Talk to her friends? Anything?"

The woman became slightly nervous at his tone, but still not as affected in her drunken daze "Well, B wwent to the ppolice and filed...um...a missing persons report ,yyeah that's it. And they said that they would let us know if there were any developments. We called her little friend and she said she hasn't heard from her in a while. "

Arnold found this odd_, "Why would Helga not contact Phoebe if she was here? What did she get herself into to alienate her best friend! " _Arnold returned his attention to the woman on the phone.

But before he could ask another question, he heard Big Bob in the background.

"Who the HECK is that on the phone?"He hollered.

Miriam replied, "Oh B, it's just an old friend of Helga's, you know that ...uh..that blonde boy... that used to hang around her. Oh! what's his name again-"

Before Arnold could say anything, Big Bob gruffly interjected, "Who? Alfred! What the HECK does he want?"

Arnold huffed while he stayed on the line.

Miriam replied, " Yeah..yeahh that's him...He wants to know where Helga is, dear"

Big Bob bellowed, "Mother of Pearl, Miriam, just tell him the girl isn't here. And be sure to tell him not to call back here anymore"

Arnold then heard Big Bob grumble in the background, "Good for nothing orphan- " was the last thing he said before Miriam spoke up. "Um..Alfred..I'm soorry but Helga's not here and pl-please don't call here anymore..mmkayy"

"Well, Thanks anyway Mrs. Pataki, I won't bother you again" Arnold replied gloomily.

"..okay...bub..bye" she ended.

Arnold looked to the phone after hanging it up."Well, that was...discouraging"

Seeing that his break was already over, he left the office and headed back to work. After a long day at his job, Arnold went home perplexed. On a side note, he managed to acquire some information from her mom. He contacted Hillwood General again for documentation of Helga's admittance, but they still denied her ever being there.

Arnold wondered, _"Was Helga's mom lying to me? Or was this a plot by the hospital to keep Helga quiet? If so, about what? What does she know?" _Arnold pounded his fist on his desk.

Trying to find a lead, he contacted some of his old friends casually inquiring about Helga without raising suspicion.

Unfortunately, no one had really given anything significant to further explore.

"Someone has to know something?" He thought aloud as he lied down on his bed trying to piece the clues together, but his eyes soon grew tired. And his body relaxed into the bed, within minutes he dozed off.

At one in the morning, he was awakened by the ringing of his cell phone. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he checked the digital clock, "Who could be calling me at this hour?" he said dazedly as he reached for the phone.

"Hello?" He said groggily, but all he heard was silence.

He scratched his throat and repeated more clearly, "Hello?"

He heard a woman's voice on the other end,"Um...Hello...Is this..Dr. Shortman?"

"Yes this is he...Can I help you?"

"U-umm...I'm..not..sure...if I should do this." she lowly whispered to herself still on the phone.

"Do what? Who are you?" Arnold said a bit more alert.

"Um...You're... the one who called the hospital this afternoon asking if a Helga G. Pataki was admitted there, right?"

"Yes, yes, do you have any information on her? Please tell me you know something!" Arnold pleaded desperately.

She hesitantly replied, "A-actually, I have something to give to you that concerns her" she hurriedly spoke "But, I can't stay long. I'll explain everything to you soon. Can you..um..meet me by the pier tomorrow at midnight... and come alone?"

"Wait a minute, is this some kind of joke?" he exclaimed.

The woman replied. "No! no it's not. It's j-just that I have vital information to give you and only you, and it can't be given over the phone. Please believe me, I'm not here to deceive you" she pleadingly said her voice quivering in desperation.

"Alright, alright, I believe you, but who are you and why are you doing this?" Arnold asked inquisitively.

"I can't tell you that Dr. Shortman, but believe me when I say that I'm not trying to ambush you, honest" she answered.

"O..kay, I'll accept that for now, but when we meet I want answers" Arnold demanded.

"Fair enough" she replied

"Well goodbye, then?" he said feeling awkward.

"Goodbye Dr. Shortman" she responded curtly and hung up the phone, the dial tone the only sound resounded in his ear.

He couldn't quite understand what just occurred but this could be the answer to unlock the mystery surrounding Helga's institutionalization.

Arnold went back to bed. He looked up at the skylight and gazed at the small amount of stars piercing through the polluted night sky. Things were getting stranger by the minute. He wondered,_ " Could this be a trap? Should I trust her"_

He shook his head and sighed. _"I guess I should be more alert from now on." _Arnold lied back for hours, watching the stars, wishing for sleep, but without solid information his mind remained restless. Deep down, he was not comfortable with letting things go, tomorrow there will be a breakthrough, he hoped.

At around four am, Arnold finally fell asleep with Helga still on his mind. He began to dream.

_Arnold saw himself at the Hillview Asylum facing the opened door to her room. He walked into the padded cell to find Helga on her knees with her hands to her face, weeping. At the sight and sound of her sorrow, his heart skipped a beat as he rushed to her side going down on his knees. _

_Softly and gently, he took a hold of her wrists and slowly parted them away from her face. Looking deeply into her enchanting blue eyes worriedly for a moment, he leaned into her left ear and soothingly whispered, "Helga, my Angel, what's the matter? Why are you so sad?" _

_Hearing the sound of his sultry voice, Helga lifted her head and gazed into his captivating green eyes. Pleading with her own sapphire eyes, she responded faintly, "I need your help Arnold, Please help me!" He himself desperately appealed to her, holding gently her wrists. "Then, tell me what's wrong? I can't help if you won't tell me?" he whispered gingerly, placing his forehead against hers. _

_He searched to be closer to her._

_She replied, "My house Arnold"_

_"What?"__He quizzically uttered._

_"What you're searching for is there!" She looked to him again with tears streaming from her eyes, she kissed him once and embraced him with urgency. He took in her fragrance, her scent circulating his brain, rendering him senseless as he desperately clung to her for dear life. He kissed her back with equal fervor, tasting the salty wet tears that dampened her luscious lips._

_ Breaking away from their kiss, she spoke to him, still in his embrace. _

_Her voice was muffled as she cried into his cotton shirt,"You'll find me, won't you Arnold?" _

_He closed his eyes as he nestled her in his protective arms, "If it takes me an eternity Helga, I _**_will_**_ find you" And that he said with certainty. _

_Never letting go of his beautiful butterfly, Arnold continued holding her in his arms as her body slowly began to fade, and when he reopened his eyes, he noticed...he was alone. _


	7. Revelation

**(A/N: Hello everyone here's another chapter of Asylum. I hope you like it so far. A shout out to all reviewers, Thank You, Gracias, Merci, Grazie, Spasibo, Domo Arigato, Xie xie. I really appreciate it as always! Ciao Peeps;)**

* * *

Friday morning.

Knock!knock!knock! "Arnold?"

Knock!knock!knock! "Arnold, are you in there?"

Waking up to the sound of the pounding door, Arnold felt a migraine coming on.

"Ugh, no...not good" he groaned.

To make matters worse his head was continually aching. He heard Mr. Hyunh pounding on the door again.

"I'm up, I'm up is something the matter?" Arnold replied as he sat up on his bed rubbing his temple.

His old friend replied, "No, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to know if you were sick or something?"

"Why would I be sick?" Arnold replied quizzically

He turned his head to look at the clock and noticed it was 9:00am.

"OH NO! I'M LATE FOR WORK!" he yelled.

Quickly, he got up and headed to his closet, grabbing some clothes.

"Mr Hyunh, actually I'm late for work" he said as he looked for his shoes.

Mr Hyunh replied,"Oh okay, just checking on you. Remember we won't be here cause the boarders and I are heading out for the holiday weekend so I'll see you on Tuesday okay? Bye Arnold!"

"Okay, bye, have fun" Arnold replied quickly putting on his dress shirt and headed to the bathroom.

_"Man I feel like crap"_ he thought as he brushed his teeth, and quickly shaved.

Rapidly, he went downstairs, and out the door.

Arriving at Dr. Benson office, he noticed a note on the door, his mentor had gone ahead to group session.

He checked his watch and muttered, "Great, I'm in for it now."

Still feeling the effects of his headache resonating in his head, Arnold made his way to his mentor's group session, two hours late. As he walked in the room, he received a reproachful look from the doctor while taking his seat. Arnold mouthed an apology then took out his notebook and began taking notes.

As the day went on Arnold's focus wavered. His pounding headache from this morning, still had not left. It seemed that the events of yesterday was taking its toll on his health. Something that he couldn't help when it came to finding the truth, righting wrongs.

Luckily for him, Helga was his last patient of the day, and soon he'll be able to go home.

As he headed for her room, he seemed to be going through the motions.

Thoughtlessly, he swiped his clearance ID, widely opening the door.

As he was about to enter, he felt an abrupt push, which sent him falling and sliding back into the hallway's waxed floor. He stopped close to the nurses' station. And that when he heard the sirens ringing.

He cupped his hands over his ears.

"Dr. Shortman, are you okay?" an orderly inquired as he hastily approached him, helping him up.

"Huh?" Arnold said unable to hear.

"Are you okay?" the orderly yelled.

"I think so...what happened?" Arnold asked.

His head was pounding forcefully due to the commotion.

"It seems that Eleanor has escaped Dr. Shortman, AGAIN " the orderly replied displeased.

Arnold's eyes widened in surprise.

"She...escaped?" he replied shocked, but once it sunk in, he realized that he gave her the opportunity. He... was responsible as he was careless. He sighed disappointed.

"Don't worry they'll catch her within minutes." the orderly stated. "They'll shut down the facility exits so I'm sure she won't get too far."

"Are you sure that will work?" Arnold inquired.

"Why yes, of course" the orderly stated with a smug look on his face.

"Hmm, have they thought to check the air vents, can't she escape through there?"

Mentioning that brought a slight smile to his face for the first time that day. He remembered hearing of Helga's past excursions through his home from his grandparents. He quickly hid it as he looked back to the orderly who seemed to be processing the information just given to him. In one quick movement the orderly turned around.

"Darn!" he spat out as he went to inform the head of security of this new insight. As soon as the word got out of this new information, the guards all scrambled around the grounds, in hope of finding her. Their lack of experience in these circumstances was apparent as there was no organized system to conduct a thorough search of the ventilation system or any other small openings where a woman as cunning as Helga could use to escape the facility.

So far, it had been a half hour and Arnold had yet to hear of any news concerning Helga's capture. He started to worry and even contemplated going in his car to look around for her, but rescinded.

He checked his watch, 4:45pm. His work day was closing in and soon it will be time for him to go.

As soon as the clock struck 5 o'clock, Arnold's head and eyes lowered.

He felt disappointed in missing his session with her. Solemnly, he went into his car and sat there for a moment contemplating what he should do. His resolve to look for her was his conclusion. Slowly, he drove around the grounds, checking for movements or suspicious places overshadowed by trees or buildings.

However, his search of the facility grounds turned out unsuccessful. He decided to abandon the search, hoping the guards would have more success. He doubted though. Making his way to the exit of the facility, he kept on the look out one last time in hope that by chance he'd be able to find her. He saw nothing before passing the gate. Feeling defeated he ultimately made his way home.

* * *

Arriving home to an empty boarding house, Arnold went straight to his room, and to bed. He was drained from his work day and his headache seemed to linger on. His body ached all over from the rigors that some of the patients forced him through. Peace and quiet was all he heard as he turned over on his bed. It seemed the boarders had left for the Memorial Day weekend. And the house was amazingly quiet for once.

After a few hours of sleep, he was awakened by shuffling sounds coming from his roof. He quickly sat up on his bed looking up to his skylight. He saw nothing.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he muttered, "Hmm, that's strange... I thought I heard something."

He checked his clock, 8:03pm. About to lie down again, he heard the shuffling sound return. He looked up again and saw a shadow staring down at him. He ran to his window and climbed the ladder. When he came unto the rooftop, the shadow then had made its way towards the fire escape, "Wait!" he cried out. "Wait!" Arnold said waving his hand frantically.

The shadow stopped.

He looked around fully, observing his surroundings and noticed that the person was alone.

"Helga? Is that you?" he stated while slowly approaching.

The shadow shook its head no. "O..kay, then...who are you?" he questioned as he came closer to the shadowed figure.

"Don't come any closer!" She said.

At hearing the sound of its voice, he noticed that it was a woman's.

"Who are you?" Arnold inquired again as he squinted his eyes, trying to get a look at her face.

"I'm just...here to help you" she said as she shifted her weight from where she stood.

"Help me?" Arnold questioned not understanding what this was about, but he stopped himself and thought a moment before saying, "Are you the woman I spoke to last night?" he addressed uncertainly.

She replied emphatically, "Yes"

Arnold continued to question the woman before him not understanding her presence on his rooftop. "Why did you come here? I thought we were going to meet at midnight by the pier?"

She sighed and quickly replied, worry evident in her voice."Well... I said that to throw them off"

"Who?"Arnold asked inquisitively not quite getting what she was trying to say.

"Them" the woman simply replied.

Arnold managed to come slightly closer, he saw that the woman was a brunette from the strands peaking out from her hoody. Unfortunately, he couldn't see her face since she stood away from the light. Even the glow of the moonlight in the night sky was not enough to get a clear view of her face from where he stood.

Wanting to know what information she held he inquired, "Who are these people you speak of?"

Shifting her weight once again she lowly uttered, "I... don't know... exactly who they are, but... they're everywhere. And... they're watching, you and me. Don't ask me how I know I just...do. So far they've managed to influence most of the people in this town."

After mentioning this she grew anxious her body started to fidget and she began tugging at her sweater, although it was not needed since it was warm outside. "Listen, I don't want to get into any more trouble, but..."she paused "I have to do this" she murmured.

"Do what?" Arnold whispered following her example.

"Tell you the truth. Look Dr. Shortman, I left you an envelope right there, it explains everything" she stated as she pointed to a crevice on the brick wall near his window. "I was going to call you and tell you where it was but-" She sighed, afraid she's outed herself by letting him speak with her. "Look, I've taken a risk coming here and I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I can't stay here any longer. They probably know what I've done, and might come after me." Tension was running high and Arnold noticed that she was very much affected by this. He attempted to calm her down.

"Okay,okay, calm down...um... one more thing and I promise I won't tell anyone. What... is your name?"

She climbed up the top of the fire escape and lowly whispered as she began to descend, "It's Kristen" And she went down until she reached the ground.

As Arnold approached the ledge he looked at her shadow, he whispered back, "Thank you, Kirsten." He watched on as she disappeared into the dark alley, her retreating form fading into the darkness.

Coming back from the ledge, Arnold made his way to the crevice on the brick wall and grabbed the manila envelope and reentered his room. As he attempted to open the envelope, his stomach growled. He then realized, he skipped dinner.

Temporarily, he placed the envelope on his desk, and went downstairs to get something to eat.

When he returned to his room with soup in hand, he found someone sitting on his bed.

"Stay calm, Arnold" he said to himself "There's no reason to be alarmed"

The figure remained still as he continued to walk-in. He cautiously walked over to his desk staring at the figure and put down his tray. He turned on the lamp and as the light illuminated his room, staring straight at him was Helga.

Relieved to see that she's alright, he ran over to her and hugged her. He just couldn't resist!

She stiffened on contact and he released his hold on her blushing, "Um..s-sorry" he mumbled his cheeks showing a slight hint of pink.

The woman stared at him blankly.

Embarrassed at his action, Arnold avoided eye contact with her.

Silence prevailed for a few minutes, until he glanced in her direction and began to wonder.

Reading her body language, he guessed. "Eleanor?"

She raised one of her eyebrows and replied bluntly, "Yeah"

Arnold asked, "Um..How did you get here?"

She replied defensively, "I hitched a ride, what's it to ya?"

Not wanting to incite the woman to aggression, he muttered quickly "Nothing...really"

Once again, he turned and looked away from her. It was quiet for a few minutes until she asked, "Got anything to eat?"

He looked to his desk, pointing to it, "Sure..I have tomato soup, here. You can have that."

Eleanor eyed the soup with disinterest as he continued to speak. "I'll just go downstairs and get you a yahoo soda. Stay here, I'll be right back "

Arnold headed downstairs to the kitchen and when he entered the kitchen, he heard her yell out, "Hey while your down there, fix me a pastrami on rye sandwich will ya, I'm starvin' here." Then she quickly added, "YOU.. can have the soup."

"Fine" he replied back then mocked lowly, "fix me a pastrami on rye sandwich will ya?" He rolled his eyes and huffed,"Pfft, different personality same bossy attitude."

After stating this, a gradual smile began to cross his face as he continued to prepare her food.

He arrived back in his room a few minutes later, and they both ate in silence. Every now and then he would glance at her with a thoughtful look. She ignored it and enjoyed her food, which in her mind was a step up from the institution's menu.

Once they were done, Arnold started to speak. "So...how did you know where I live?" he asked curiously.

She looked to him baffled and stuttered, "I-I don't know? I just felt like I knew this place."

Arnold merely nodded. He wondered whether he should return her to the mental institution or to continue questioning her. Seeing that Eleanor was more responsive now, he decided on the latter. Not wanting to seem formal he opted not to acquire his notebook in order to write his observations. Right now his questioning was purely unofficial.

"Eleanor do you mind If I ask you a few questions?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sure go ahead, you keep nagging me about it, might as well!"

"Okay...Do you know what happened to you...you know before you got locked up in the mental institution?"

She thought a moment, "Well, not really. All I remember is waking up in a room surrounded by fire and then I escaped from there. I ran to a local hospital, and soon after I blacked out and stuff."

She stood up, and began to walk around his room while contemplating. "Hm, I have been here before, long ago" she added. "This room..." she paused looking around her ".. it looks... different from the way I remembered it" she stated plainly.

Arnold, trying to make sense of her story replied absentmindedly, "Yeah, it is different."

As she looked around, she pensively made her way to the other side of his room and remarked "You know...I remember sleeping in this very same closet one time or was it in-between the couch, or... maybe both." she pondered.

Arnold's eyebrows raised in amusement, "Really now?"

"Mmm, hmm" she replied walking towards the bookshelf.

He looked on, seeing her intrigued by the little pink book. She grabbed it, opened it, and read its contents.

A few minutes later, she turned and faced Arnold with a fearful look in her crystal blue eyes, which he looked at admiringly.

"Oh! No" she whispered as the little pink book of poems fell from her hands while her eyes stared blankly ahead. The precious memento from their childhood days hit the floor, causing Arnold to snap out of his daze.

With fear, Arnold reacted by standing up from his position to get closer to her. He watched as her body language and face morphed into...something... different.

All of a sudden, she wore a scowl on her face, and her arms were crossed over her chest in all seriousness. The woman before him had resentment written all over her face as she stared at him.

Worriedly, Arnold started to walk foward, but before he could reach her, she spoke, "Well,well, well, if it isn't the ol' Football-head" she uttered teasingly.

Arnold suddenly stopped in his tracks. His features showed shock at her recognition of him, rendering him unable to speak.

"So... Arnoldo cat's got your tongue?" Helga crudely said as she scathingly stared at him.

Something occurred to Arnold, _"The book of poems must have triggered the personality switch" _He'd have to keep in mind for next time._  
_

He looked to Helga and tried to respond but felt intimidated and nervous. "Uh...I..er...yeah...I mean...No" He sighed "Hi Helga"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, hey to you too." she replied in a dismissive manner as her hands waved about carelessly.

He looked to her and smiled while she raised an eyebrow at him and spoke. "So, I guess you're back for good huh?" she asked grimly.

"Yeah...I'm... back for good." he quietly replied.

"Hmph, that's great...juuuust great!" she replied her tone, sounding displeased.

"Don't like be this Helga" Arnold replied feeling dejected at her discontented attitude.

She yelled, pushing her finger repeatedly at his chest."Listen up, BUCKO, you... can't... tell me how to feel, you got that!"

Arnold winced as she poked at his chest, but then he gently grabbed her wrist, and looked into her eyes affectionately.

She violently yanked her hand away.

"Don't touch me, don't you dare...touch me!" she hissed furiously.

With pleading eyes, Arnold spoke reaching out for her once again, but she backed away. "Helga listen, I am so sorry, I really am" he continued, "I didn't know this was going to turn out this way..."

Helga began to laugh humorlessly, "Oooh! Football-head. That's rich you know that. Really!...please..stop"

Arnold pressed on, "Helga.. I know what I did hurt you, and I'm really really sorry. Can you please...please forgive me?"

Helga looked at him, eyes ablaze with anger, she gritted her teeth. "You...want me...to...forgive you?"

Facing him, she stared him down like a mother to a child would when scolding them. "Is that what you want? Is that **all** you want?" she said as her voice elevated slightly.

Arnold bowed his head down and lowered his eyes, nervously he muttered, "Y-Yes a-and No"

He looked up to her once more, seeing her flinch at his response to the last question.

She stiffened and clenched her fists as she walked ever so close to him, stopping mere inches from his face. "You feel guilty don't you? Want a clear conscience, right?" she bitterly asked with a scowl.

Arnold interjected defensively, "No, you know that's not it Helga"

She gritted, "Then what the heck is it Arnold...huh? What could you possibly want my forgiveness for? Because I recall you not giving a darn tootin' blaze about me back then."

Arnold sighed and with sincerity he pleaded. "Helga, please you know I lo-"

She pushed him to the floor, then towered over him. She pointed her finger at him accusingly, "Don't say it, don't you dare say it!"

She glared at him for a moment before she screamed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU"

Turning around and pacing his room, she couldn't take it anymore._ "How dare he try to-?" _She thought.

Right then, she felt like she was about to rip her hair out. Stopping before him, she yelled out accusingly her hands flailing wildly.

"CRIMINY ARNOLD, YOU LEFT ME AT THE STINKIN' ALTAR. " she exclaimed as he looked down in shame.

She rambled on shaking her head pointing at him reproachfully, "No..oh no...you didn't love me. You didn't love me enough to marry me. Hmph, sometimes I wondered if you ever loved me at all." Placing her hand to her head, she berated herself, " How could I have been so stupid to think that you of all people would ever love me. Ha! I guess the joke's on me."

She continued on pacing and rambling aloud. "You know...my dad warned me... yes Arnold, he warned me alright." She mimicked her father, "He said, 'Olga, don't you dare marry that orphan boy, he'll be a big disappointment to you. Why can't you marry into a wealthy family, like your sister.'" She continued, " And you know what Arnold? I should have listened to him. Yep, I should have, but did I... NOOOOOOO."

During her rant, she didn't notice the hurt in Arnold's eyes and still she continued, "We didn't even get married, and you disappointed me."

She clutched her head with both hands in disbelief "Why didn't I for once listen to him? Why?" she questioned herself.

Arnold's eyes followed her pacing back and forth. He spoke up with remorse, "Helga, I'm really sorry for what I did, but you have to understand that... we were young and fresh out of high school. Besides, we were going in different directions how could I-" he stopped talking when he noticed she stopped pacing.

She slowly knelt down on the floor, lowered her head, and fixed her eyes on her hands interlocked on her lap.

She uttered to him, hurt apparent in her voice, "Then...why propose to me in the first place? Why did you do it, knowing you would only break it off with me...completely?"

She shook her head not understanding his logic.

Helga at that moment looked like a wounded bird and it tore at Arnold's heart to see her this way. Normally, she hid her vulnerability with anger and sarcasm, often those were the emotional tools she used to protect herself from getting hurt. But...to see her like this, he felt that it must've cut deeper than he originally thought.

She spoke further, "I mean..I would've understood had we remained engaged till we were ready." She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes sorrowfully, "But...you completely shattered my heart, leaving me empty, when you left...without a word." She concluded tilting her head slightly trying to make sense of it. She just didn't understand.

Arnold with desperation in his voice tried to explain but nearly choked on his words at the insurmountable amount of emotion going through him at that moment, " Hel-ga... I was just...scared" he continued, " You have to understand that things were happening.. so fast that I just couldn't face you. I had no one I could really talk to about this so... I panicked."He said as he looked to her, then returning his gaze ashamedly back on the floor. "I...couldn't face you after what happened. I...I needed time to think... you know...and let things cool down. Before summer ended, when I mustered up the courage to call you, they said you already went off to college. And when I contacted Phoebe to hear from you, she said you didn't want to speak to me ever again. So...I...didn't know what to do."

She replied softly, "Fight was all you needed to do, Arnold. Fight for us."

Looking to him she expressed further, "But you just gave up, you gave up on me, and on what we had. You had no fight in you for our relationship and you know why? Because you didn't... truly... love me."

She closed her eyes exhaling. "I was a fool!" she muttered hopelessly.

Arnold felt troubled and he spoke out, " Stop it Helga! You don't know what you're saying. I love you. You know I do!"

Unable to take anymore of this she screamed, "Shut up" Then she shrieked, "I said shut up!"

Her emotions at this moment were running high and she grew angrier at his stubbornness.

He yelled back, "Why? Are you afraid of the truth? Are you scared to know that...I love you!"

Through gritted teeth, she insisted. "Stop.. saying.. that!" Her clenched fist violently hit the floor as she shouted, "You did this to me you know that! I'm a wreck no thanks to you. You sent me... to hell, Arnold. I would've never been **there**... if it wasn't for you."

Suddenly, Arnold's face was consumed with guilt at her outburst. He ultimately felt responsible for Helga ending up this way and not only that, she blamed him for her outcome.

He was at a loss for words as he looked at Helga's fierce gaze and rigid posture as she knelt there on his floor.

Arnold's face turned somber and remorseful as he continued to watch her.

Noticing the change in his expression made her somewhat back down on the offensive, and she began to calm down. Her face softened, her eyes glistened with tears, and her tone was sorrowful as she murmured, "We would've been happy and...together."

With tears softly streaming down her face, she looked to the man before her, his face full of anguish, she added, "Don't you see Arnold... being with you was all I ever wanted."

* * *

**(A/N: Don't worry folks part two of this will be coming soon it just needs some fine tuning. So stay tuned and until next time. Ciao!) **


	8. Revelation Part Deux

**(A/N: Hello Hey Arnold fans, here's the continuation to the previous chapter Revelation. I hope you enjoy the read and please review.  
Note: this page contains a slightly dark subject matter. Discretion is advised.**

* * *

It tore at Arnold seeing her like this. He was to blame.

She said so herself.

This could have been prevented had he the courage to face her long ago. Looking to her, he tried to come up with something to say, but he couldn't. What could he have said to make it better? Nothing!

But he tried anyway.. "Helga, I...don't know what else to say, but that... I'm sorry...for everything."

Helga just sat there unmoved by his apology so Arnold spoke further. "Can we...can we ever get past this?" He asked with hope evident in his voice.

Helga merely sighed solemnly, "I...don't know, Arnold."

Arnold nodded to himself in understanding. He knew that these things took time. Although, he could not change the past, Arnold intended to fix the situation to keep Helga from further hurt and misery. He was determined to get answers as to why she was detained at Hillview Asylum.

With concern in his voice, Arnold questioned, "Helga...you said you would've never been **there...** if it wasn't for me." He paused. "Where were you exactly? Did you witness something happen?"

At his spoken words, Helga swiftly turned around away from him.

"_He can never know. Not now, not ever!"_ She thought to herself. She berated herself for divulging too much. Ultimately, she knew Arnold would try and push the subject further, adding salt to the wound.

Presently, her mind was racing trying to debate the possible prospects of an escape from his unrelenting inquiries. Though, none of those potential plans would result in a successful outcome. That Football-headed man was too clever and persistent to let her get away that easily. He knew her well enough to.

Coming alongside her, Arnold glanced in her direction as he knelt down on the floor, sitting close to her. She quickly turned her face away from him again. Seeing her reluctance to speak made him question if she had done something to herself or...to another?

He frowned at the last notion. "_What am I saying? She would never do that!"_ He thought_._

But…he had to know!

Remembering the dream from the previous day, he questioned further, taking a chance on a hunch. He scooted closer to her and spoke gently trying to ease into his inquiry, "The place you were at...was it... your house?"

Looking at her wide-eyed expression, he knew he hit a nerve. Her fists clenched and shook, but not in anger, in fear. She bit her lip and got up hastily from her position, dragging herself across the room to a corner.

She whispered, "Don't Arnold, please"

Her eyes pleaded with him before she removed it to stare back at his wall. Arnold walked over to her and stood behind her. He reached out and touched her softly on her shoulders. Helga visibly shuddered, closing her eyes tightly, trying to resist him and the effect he had on her. His grasp on her shoulders grew firm and yet still tender as they both stood there.

She knew he wouldn't yield, but it was just too much for her to relive.

"Please no...don't make say-" she spouted out as she choked on a sob. Arnold sensed the fear in her, but he insisted.

"Helga, what happened in that house?" he softly inquired, worry and fear crossing his gentle green eyes.

She turned around facing him, painstakingly shaking her head, "I can't Arnold, you'll...hate me."

In desperation, Helga grabbed his shirt by the collar and pleaded with him.

"Please Arnold, stop your inquiries, it'll just make things worse... please" she begged.

Arnold felt like he was at a crossroad unable to tell which direction he should to take. He knew he was at risk in losing her completely if he made her do this, but his curiosity wouldn't allow the look in his eyes Helga knew that hers was a losing battle. She let go of his shirt with a slight push and turned away. She was lost, she wanted him to let things be. As she sat down on the floor, she huddled herself and rocked back and forth, never stopping, never changing.

Unable to comprehend her actions; Arnold just stood there perplexed. He heard her whisper. He listened in and soon realized what she was saying. She was reciting her old poems. Just like in his dream.

It seemed that that was the only thing that comforted her. He realized it was her safety net.

Feeling helpless, Arnold approached her again and tried to softly bring her out of her trance. He didn't want to see her like that, ever!

So he spoke urgently, "Helga...Helga let me help you?"

He whispered,his emerald green-eyes desperately begging her for a response. "Please...please tell me what happened?"

Despite her resistance, to this day, she still could not say 'No' to him.

She sighed in surrender. He would always be her beloved, her despair. She looked to him for a moment, her eyes intensely fixed on him. Helga slowly reached up her hand and softly caressed his cheek with her loosely curled fingers. Arnold closed his eyes gently, relishing in the overwhelming feeling of her touch, he subtly released a shaky breath.

The warmth of his breath hit her skin so smoothly, so soft, like a warm summer breeze. The feel of it took her back...back to a place where she felt safe and...in his arms. She gracefully lowered her hand along with her eyes and cleared her throat. Arnold softly opened his eyes when he heard her speak.

"It...it was about a year and a half ago on an afternoon I believe...I'm not sure what day it was exactly. I was sitting on the bed, writing the last chapter for my new book. And...I haven't been out of the house for weeks, because I didn't want to interrupt the flow of my writing. I guess in the process I...um...fell asleep. It seems a few hours had passed, because it was dark when I woke up. You see...what woke me up was... I felt... pressure...on my body."

Her eyes welled with unshed tears. "My eyes were so blurry from sleeping that I couldn't see correctly for a few seconds, and I also...couldn't move. I was so dazed from the nap that I couldn't really grasp what was going on, but I knew something... felt wrong." Taking a moment to continue she took a deep breath. "As I woke up completely and attempted to move, I noticed that I still couldn't. Someone... wouldn't let me."

Arnold's eyes widened.

She spoke further, "Whoever it was... held me down. He was.. really strong and powerful. I told him, "Please stop, let me go, but he wouldn't." Helga began to tremble as she continued and her voice grew louder as she became absorbed in her tale. "So I kicked... and I punched... and I screamed my head off, but still he was just **too** strong." Helga quickly caught a glimpse of Arnold's stunned face and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"I struggled to break free and tried to reach for the phone, but he pulled the telephone cord from the jack and knocked the phone down, breaking it into pieces." Helga tensed up as she continued to recall her traumatic experience.

With tears falling down on her face, she uttered. "He... felt me up and k-kissed m-me everywhere. I… insisted that he let me go, but all he did was m-moan and g-grunt. So I continued to fight, and I almost managed to push him off of me; But, he slapped me hard in the face and p-punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me."

Helga tried to remain strong by attempting to hold back the next wave of tears from coming, but the effort proved to be futile. The tears relentlessly came in torrents and Arnold could only watch her, horrified by the atrocious details she was divulging.

He was crushed.

Arnold felt so much pain at what she experienced that he tried hard to keep at bay the surge of anger trying to surface.

She sobbed continuing, "At that moment, he unzipped his p-pants, and lifted up my s-skirt." Helga's respiration began to increase rapidly. With panic still in her eyes she pressed on, "Then...he lowered my underwear and he...he...he-"

With shock on his face, Arnold answered in a whisper, "He...raped you."

At that point, Helga nodded unable to hold back her emotions any longer. She uncontrollably sobbed as Arnold pulled her to him in an embrace. He tried to be strong for her, but with Helga in his arms crying of all things while desperately clinging to him, he couldn't help the escape of a single tear out of his eye. "Shh, shh, oh Helga! I am so...sorry"

Arnold's anger began to boil within him. He felt like finding that sorry excuse of a man who did this to her and tear him apart. Although, he knew violence was never the answer, the rage he felt was just too much to hold back.

_What kind of monster would do this to a woman?_ He thought as he softly caressed her back, trying to soothe the broken woman.

Feeling compelled to continue Helga slightly pulled back from Arnold's embrace. Her eyes were filled with shame and disgrace as she said, "Through it all Arnold, through it all I cried out for you...I screamed your name in hope that you would come bursting through the door and save me, but... you never came."

She sighed. "Throughout ours years together, you've always been there. Whether I liked it or not Arnold... you were there for me. But this time... you weren't. When I needed you, you didn't come. You didn't... even... come." She finished, sobbing into her hands.

Arnold himself couldn't hold on to his tears any longer. He sat there quietly, feeling the magnitude of the moment. "I..I never realized-"

He was at a loss for words. His guilt began to overwhelm him again as he regretted ever leaving her in the first place. He wanted to stop all the hurt, the pain, the torment she felt. Helga had been miserable long enough. He was going to make it right... for her sake.

Arnold gathered himself and spoke, "I'm so sorry you went through this Helga, I'm...so..so..sorry" he pulled her to him tightly once more, but this time she turned her head away from him and looked to the floor. Her body felt limp against his.

Her voice cracked a bit when she uttered,"The next day, I went to the hospital and explained what happened to this nurse. I got checked by a doctor. Knowing I was...well they brought in two cops to speak with me, made me fill out some forms."

She took a deep breath and continued, "I gave them a description of the guy. I turned in some of my clothes and the nurse took pictures of my injuries. The cops informed me that they would look into my case and that I should wait a few days for the results. They said I should go home and wait but... I-I couldn't go back there, so... I decided to stay at a hotel for a while." Her tone was so somber then and lifeless that it unnerved Arnold.

But suddenly it trembled as she stated, "I felt so violated, so sick that...when I got in the room, I went straight for the toilet to puke. I couldn't get that picture of him out of my head. I still felt his... h-hands r-running all... over me. I could hear myself... screaming for help. I could hear his... grunting and moaning resounding over and over every time I closed my eyes.' She gasped.

"For a while, I couldn't even stand to look at myself in the mirror. I felt so...dirty and tainted that I would shower until my skin began to peel." she shakily exhaled looking downward to the ground. "When I-"

Unable to hear anymore Arnold interrupted, "Helga, I know you went through a lot, and... I want to make it right." He took a deep breath, and grasped both of her hands, "Do...do you know who did this to you? Do you know...what he looks like? "

Suddenly, Helga looked at him with a void of expression. She looked thoughtful before she murmured, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Arnold shook his head and grabbed her hands again. "No, you got it all wrong. I'll always believe you, Helga. You can trust me. Please, tell me... who did this to you?"

Helga looked Arnold in the eyes before she said firmly, "It was Gerald, Arnold...Gerald Johansen."

At the mention of his best friend's name, Arnold quickly dropped Helga's hands in shock. However, Helga took it as an offense to her.

Arnold was floored as he heard that name come out of Helga's mouth. He felt a rush of feelings starting to rise in him, anger, confusion, disbelief. He couldn't explain it, he felt like estranged in his own body.

He thought, _"NO, no...it can't be?"_

Arnold looked to Helga and asked calmly, "Are you sure, Helga? Because...you did say it was dark."

In turn, she looked stunned, "You...don't believe me?" Arnold felt a pressure rapidly mounting his head. This was too much, too much to take in.

"I'm not saying that Helga, but... this is a serious allegation here, I need to know if you're sure." he stressed.

Feeling hopeless, Helga stood up. She walked away from him to another corner of the room. She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort and looked up to the skylight staring at the stars.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, no one ever believes...me. Humph, did you know... a few days after the rape I went to the police station and asked them about my case? They said to me flatly that no such case ever reached their desk! I was...shocked, so shock that I stood there for a half hour like a fool. I thought this could this be an oversight? I don't know! But I continued to insist that they look again for my file, or that I should form another complaint. And do you know what they did Arnold? THEY TREATED ME LIKE I WAS INSANE."

She humorously laughed, "Ha ha ha ha ha, Oh man, the irony!" she exclaimed as she held on to her stomach while laughing.

Arnold looked to her not amused and through gritted teeth, he said, "That's not funny, Helga!" Helga's laughter died down as she turned to see him.

She replied, "Of course it's not football-head. But you have to admit, it is a bit ironic, don't you think?"

Arnold crossed his arms over his chest and gave her his stoic expression.

She huffed, "Whatever! So, I tried talking to someone, anyone who could help me. No one Arnold, not a single soul believed what I was telling them. Even the psychiatrists I encountered at Hillview Asylum didn't believe me. You know what one told me? He said that my being raped was a figment of my imagination ….. that it didn't happen. And you know what I did? I kicked his ass." She giggled. "Yep that's right and I never saw THAT moron again." Arnold stayed attentive and smiled half-heatedly as she spoke. He knew that letting out was to her benefit.

Her expression turned serious as she gazed at the sparse stars above the skylight, "Well, I reached my breaking point when even my so-called friends turned their backs on me, so...I snapped."

From the corner of her eyes she saw Arnold listening attentively and looked back up. "And that's... what led me to the institution."

Shifting her weight as she stood she began to feel weak, but she refused to give in. She wanted him to know... everything. "You know.. long ago I probably I could have held it together, but then again too much **crap** has been going wrong in my life, and I was sick of it. So...I went back into that house and I went upstairs into that.. forsaken room where...it happened... and I lit it up in flames."

She closed her eyes a moment then reopened them. Arnold noticed the moon casting its reflection in her glistening sapphires; he inaudibly released a breath.

She gritted her teeth as she uttered, "I stood there, center room, staring at my bed while crying my eyes out. I cursed at it, and then I threw whatever breakable object I could find at it. I was...angry and I kept screaming at it, 'Why? Why?Why?' All these years I've been in that stinkin' house, I had to put up with a lot. And for me to get raped there...that...was the tip of the iceberg."

Helga had a look of disgust overwhelming her face. She spat out, "I despised that hellhole."

She tightly closed her eyes, trying to avoid another wave of tears from falling. "After my fit, I got so tired that I just...sat on the floor, amidst the flames waiting for it to engulf me and all my memories there with it. I was ready and waiting to die, but... it never came. Something in me must have refused it from claiming me."

She deviously grinned, "I blacked out. I guess...due to the smoke. Next thing I knew, I'm at a hospital strapped to a bed wondering how I got there. A few hours later, a woman came to me offering me the chance to make a phone call. I gave her the last number I could possibly want to call and she held the phone to my ear. I called my parents. Thinking about it now I wonder what was wrong with me! Of all the people I could call..." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know, I felt that they were all I had."

"Anyway, when Miriam answered, I begged her Arnold, begged her... to come and get me but... she and Big Bob never came. Figures! They were never concerned parents in the first place, but...I still hoped that somehow, someday...they would suddenly change. Hmph, boy was I wrong."

Catching her breath she uttered, "So then, I got so hysterical that I blacked out again. And a day later, when I came to, I found myself locked in a padded cell. And a year and a half later, here we are." She concluded candidly as she wiped the last of her tears.

Arnold tried to process the information and found it to be overwhelming. He looked to Helga and noticed that she was getting weary and unbalanced in her stance. He gently grabbed her hand and led her to his bed.

Concernedly, he uttered, "I think you should get some sleep, you...must be tired."

And without protest she obliged and lied down on it. He brought a chair and sat alongside the bed near her, he softly said, "We'll talk about this further in the morning, okay?"

Helga nodded in response while he stayed there until she dozed off. When she fell asleep, he leaned over and gently kissed her on her forehead. "Good-night Helga" he whispered and looked to her momentarily. His heart weakened in knowing what she endured for the past year and a half.

He got up and made his way to his desk, but before reached it, he heard her dulcet voice murmur, "I never stopped Arnold"

He turned around responding quizzically, "What?"

With emotion evident in her tone, she softly replied, "Loving you!"

And then she fell to sleep again. He smiled for a moment, green eyes gently gazing at her in slumber. He quietly walked to her once again, kneeling down by the bed while his hand tenderly brushed the crown of her hair.

He stared at her peaceful face and leaning forward slightly, he placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. He whispered, "Me too Helga, me too."

* * *

_**(A/N: This chapter was intense. My brain hurts! Okay, no it doesn't. Anywayz, I hope everyone stays tuned, there is much more to come...much, much more. Just thinking about it gives me a headache. Besides, someone has been poking me on the shoulder relentlessly "OW!" (You know who you are!XD), so I said...why not! I do want to really thank you for reading and I would graciously appreciate it if you would leave a review. Deuces ;)**_


	9. Fists of Fury

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A few minutes later, Arnold returned to his desk. He checked his clock and saw it was three in the morning.

He sighed in frustration he thought of Helga going through all the things she just confessed. Incessantly, he couldn't keep his emotions at bay. His mood kept fluctuating from anger, to disbelief, to fear, and then…to sadness.

Leaning forward on his desk, he supported his head on his arms and softly wept. He tried hard not to awaken his love. The news was just too unbearable for him to take without falling apart. As the tears flowed down from his eyes and off his face, they landed in tiny splats on a yellow manila envelope. The sound of his tears hitting paper caught his attention as it pitter pattered.

Lifting his head and wiping the remaining tears from his eyes, he grabbed the envelope. Opening it, he pulled out its contents.

In it were a typed letter, a few documents, a police report, and a tiny envelope containing a small key.

Arnold chose to read the letter first:

_Dear Dr. Shortman,_

_I apologize for not being straight-forward with you over the phone, _

_it's just that I'm afraid of what might happen to me if someone finds out_

_what I've done by coming to you. Please I beg of you not to come looking _

_for me after this. I just hope my effort to produce the evidence would make up _

_for what I put Miss Pataki through. Hopefully, one day she can find it in her_

_heart to forgive me for all the misery and hurt I may have encouraged by not_

_coming forward sooner. It seems that… I've contributed to the _

_conspiracy surrounding her case by keeping quiet . And I have regretted my actions_

_ever since. My reason for bringing this to the forefront now is because _

_I felt that there was no one I could trust, until... you called. _

_I know that you're a trustworthy man. How do I know that, you may be wondering? _

_Well, during her brief stay in the hospital, Miss Pataki mentioned your name a few times. _

_I could tell by the look in her eyes that she trusts you completely, and_

_that's why I'm giving this to you. My job in this fiasco was to retrieve_

_the documents and dispose of them. Thankfully, my conscience got the better _

_of me, so I didn't. I just couldn't let injustice prevail._

_I can't imagine how Miss Pataki must have felt then, helpless _

_and hopeless. If it had been me in this position, well...I would definitely_

_want someone on my side. I really do hope you find what you need in_

_here. Enclosed are the hospital documents, the police statement, _

_and a key in the small envelope. _

_I hope my effort will not be in vain. And I do hope that whoever is responsible _

_for this crime be brought to justice. _

_Goodbye Dr. Shortman and take care_

_Anonymous_

Sitting at his desk after reading the letter, Arnold began piecing things together and it made sense.

He remembered Helga/Cecile mentioning someone from the hospital, helping her out.

He thought, _"The woman at the hospital must've been Kristen. That must be the same woman who came here earlier and gave me the envelope. Maybe there's something in that envelope that can help prove who __really__ did this!"_

Folding up the letter, Arnold placed it back on his desk.

He rummaged through medical documents, skimming the pages to find some kind of clue or finding. He found typical medical jargon, and refused looking at the pictures they took of her body. He couldn't stomach seeing them anyway.

Before taking a glance at the police report, he took a deep breath, exhaling, trying to remove the tension and nervousness overtaking him. When he was mentally prepared to lokk he began reading the description of the culprit. His once hopeful and calm demeanor had changed. He looked into the test results and found that it matched.

What Helga said was true. All of it.

Arnold held that report, his hands shaking while his face stared at it flustered. He tried to keep a steady grip on the piece of paper, as he reread every single word only to find that the evidence seemed to point to none other than...Gerald himself.

His hands unclasped the document, letting it fall to the floor. Arnold's eyes burned with fury, his breathing was crisp and rough, and his chest heaved up and down exaggeratedly. He abruptly stood up and went to the door, leaving behind a sleeping Helga, snuggled warmly underneath his covers.

Without looking back, Arnold climbed down the stairs with a heaviness to his feet. Each step down felt like a countdown to an imminent doom…. a day of reckoning. He reached his front door, and opened it, stepping out into the warm quiet night.

His feet took him down the stoop and into the streets, directing his way, his mind… was clouded with rage. Arnold walked like he did a few days ago, his anger increasing by the minute the more he approached Gerald's home. Everything around him grew clearer as he turned the corner and into the row of newly renovated duplexes all lined up down the street. His eyes roamed ahead as he noticed the former purple house that used to belong to Big Bob Pataki. It was now a darker blue, the same one Gerald owned.

This...was the very same house he used to walk Helga home to throughout their childhood and adolescent years, the same one!

He thought angrily, _"How could I have missed that?"_

* * *

_**6 days ago.**_

_"It's a nice house you got there." Arnold mentioned as he walked in._

_Once in, Gerald began giving Arnold a tour of the place._

_"Oh the house…yeah, I got it a few years ago, at a pretty sw-eet price if I do say so myself. A year and a half ago though, I had to renovate it cause it sustained some minor damage, but it was nothing serious really."_

_"That's great Gerald, it looks...nice", Arnold replied._

_"Of course, Phoebe redesigned the inside" Arnold smiled at the couples' beautifully redecorated place._

* * *

At the thought of remembering his visit, Arnold's fists curled and his teeth clenched tightly against each other to the point where his vein on the side of his temple began to bulge.

Arnold deduced, _"The place was renovated because it got burned down. _He sighed_, "Helga."_

He bit his lip_, "She was raped in there. How could I have been so dense? I should have figured this out sooner!" _He thought angrily.

Coming even closer to his best friend's home, Arnold's fury grew more lethal as he began to growl under his breath. He jumped the steps of the stoop and began banging on the door.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! "GERALD" he yelled.

"GERALD" he repeated out loud as he looked up to their second floor window, waiting to see the lights come on.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! He kept banging on the door, intending to wake them up. And as soon as the lights inside came on, Phoebe, moments later opened the door.

Surprised at seeing Arnold with a face filled with rage standing in their doorway late at night, she attempted to speak.

"Arnold what-" Her sentence was cut short as she was shoved aside and the football headed man entered their home forcefully.

"Where's Gerald?" he voiced angrily.

"What's wrong Arnold?" Phoebe inquired worriedly, not understanding Arnold's behavior.

He spoke through cleched teeth, and repeated, "I said...where...is... Gerald?"

Right on cue at the mention of his name, Gerald made his way down the stairs. "Arnold man, what the heck is going on h-"

Arnold jumped his best friend as he reached the last step, punching him squarely in the face. Gerald too shocked at what was happening was unable to react as Arnold began to repeatedly pound his face in.

After a few hits, Gerald managed to hold off some of Arnold's punches blocking his punches with his forearms, protecting his face. Arnold smirked then, and moved down to punching his stomach.

Gerald felt confused, he couldn't get a word in edgewise as to what possessed his friend to react like that. Not caring anymore about his friend's welfare, Gerald's anger began to pierce through when Arnold shoved Phoebe off of him and into the wall adjacent to them. She had tried to pull him off of her husband, however, she couldn't and now she was temporarily knocked unconscious against the wall, her body listless.

When Gerald saw that he tackled Arnold to the opposite wall and began to jab him on his chest and face. It was a full out brawl fest between the longtime best friends; one that neither men would've ever imagined would occur in their lifetime. Sure, there were arguments and spats, but this...this was major unheard of for them.

Blocking Gerald's next attempt to hit him, Arnold then head-butted him on his forehead, sending him dizzying across to the living room. Arnold aimed to finish the fight, he used one of his karate moves by drop kicking Gerald to the floor.

He then bent over and grabbed the bloodied Gerald by the collar, "You-you son of a..." He turned his face away for a moment to gather himself and turned back to exclaim, "You did this to her!"

Gerald still woozy, slurring in his speech replied, "Did whaat ….to whooom?"

Arnold yelled, "You raped her! You filthy pig"

Gerald still dazed shook his head violently, not quite understanding. "Huh? I don't know what-"

Arnold became furious, releasing Gerald's collar, he dropped him on the floor as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Don't lie to me, don't you **dare** lie to me…I know what you did, I have proof!"

Arnold picked him up by the collar again, he harshly hissed, "You disgust me"

He felt spite, a feeling so foreign to him, he never knew he was capable of…till now.

Arnold continued his voice rising, "And to think that **I** used to be **your** best friend."

He dropped Gerald back on the floor and continued panting, "You...you violated her... and assaulted her." He choked on a sob, "I loved her Gerald and you knew that! I can't believe you would..."

Arnold couldn't control himself anymore, he began breaking whatever was around.

"AHHHHHHH" he screamed as he threw a vase on the wall.

"AHHHHHHH" he screamed once again as he knock over the china case.

" AHHHHH!" he screamed as he continued knocking over chairs and a bookshelf and whatever breakable thing was around.

He screamed bloody murder for the damage done to his beloved. Never, will she ever be the same. Never!

Arnold had finally snapped. He was deceived, and he wouldn't stand for it.

Many times Arnold tried his best to stay grounded, but what his so called friend did was beyond reasoning and settling it diplomatically. He performed a heinous action, and then covered it up.

Arnold ranted as he panted from exhaustion, "She tried...to kill herself ...but you knew that...didn't you." Arnold shook his head in disbelief as he glared at his best friend. "She tried to kill herself by burning YOUR house down, the same house she had her lousy childhood in." he stated livid. "Did you ever think to know how that would make me feel if she died? DID YOU?" Arnold spat out expecting an answer from him, but not really waiting for one. "I guess you don't!"

"What I want to know is why? Why...did you do it?" Arnold asked as he stared at Gerald with hurt and pain in his eyes. "Was it revenge? Was it some kind of payback for what she'd done to us in the past, huh? HUH?"

Gerald opened his mouth to speak, but Arnold continued, "I mean it was the perfect opportunity right, I'm not here to intervene? Did you hate her that much? Did you want to teach her a lesson, bring her down a peg? Isn't that what you used to tell me long ago?"

Arnold marched around the room, mimicking Gerald, " We gotta get her back, Arnold. We have to teach her a lesson, Arnold. Why you always let her push you around Arnold?" He stopped to look down at his injured best friend. "Hmph,Well...I guess you FINALLY found the chance to teach her a lesson! Haven't you, Gerald?" he yelled.

Gerald fully came around from his vertigo, and pleaded with Arnold. "Arnold, please...please listen to me"

Arnold yelled, "WHY, why should I? I can't believe you Gerald, you were..." He paused, and lowered his head. He looked up to the ceiling and then back at Gerald. "You were like a brother to me. You were a part of my family. Don't you realize that you and Helga were all I had left when my grandparents died?"

With tears in his eyes, he shook his head unable to fathom the extent his best friend disappointed him. His arms became limp at his side, and his shoulders slumped. He felt.. sadness as he whispered, "I trusted you."

He quickly looked away, trying to hide his tear stricken face.

Gerald's eyes welled with tears that were threatening to fall on his face. Seeing Arnold in agony tore at him.

As Phoebe came to, she ran, crying to her husband lying on the floor. She embraced him while Arnold stood there, like a post, just a few feet away. She helped her husband up and on the couch where she sat down herself, expecting Arnold to continue to vent.

But nothing was spoken, Arnold merely stood there not saying a word. Everyone quietly in contemplated what went on. It seemed as if time stood still for a few minutes as they all stayed motionless in the living room where minutes ago chaos reigned.

Moments later, Phoebe got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to get some ice packs. She handed one to Gerald who graciously took it, and applied it to his swollen eyes, bruised cheeks, and lower lip.

She also handed Arnold an ice pack, which he savagely snatched and purposefully dropped it on the floor in defiance. His eyes fixated themselves on Phoebe, "So...Phoebe...you knew about this?" He hissed as she looked to down to the floor in shame, unable to respond. She couldn't find any sort of defense as the guilt was clearly evident on her face.

Arnold taunted, "Hmph, some best friend you are!" Her eyes snapped up to Arnold in shock. He was cruel and vile, but she knew he was right. A whimper escaped her and she softly cried in her husband's arms as he consoled her.

Gerald soon found the courage to speak again. Even though, he was disgraced with himself, he pleadingly spoke, "Arnold I swear I didn't do this to Helga, please you have to believe me!"

Upon hearing Gerald's plea, Arnold laughed mockingly. "Ha-ha-ha, alright Gerald, I'll humor you. If it wasn't you, who then?"

Gerald looked to Phoebe and back to Arnold, "It was..." he repeated, "It was..."

Arnold started to get impatient. "Damn it, Gerald spit it out!" He yelled.

Gerald cleared his throat, "It was...my cousin" he uttered looking down, ashamed.

Arnold squint his eyes as he looked at Gerald skeptically, "Your…cousin?"

Avoiding Arnold's fiery gaze, Gerald quietly replied, "Yes, my cousin...His name is Gilbert Johanssen. But we -"

"Are you kidding me?" Arnold interrupted laughing in mockery. He thought, _"I cannot believe him!" _

"No Arnold, I'm not!" Gerald voiced aloud, his fist clenching with frustration.

Arnold looked to Phoebe, but…he was unable to make any eye contact with her. The only thing he saw were the tears escaping her eyes repeatedly. His focus returned to Gerald as he looked to him suspiciously. Gerald gulped at Arnold's expression.

Gerald calmly gathered himself and elaborated, "Gilbert Johanssen is my cousin from my father's side. He and I have always been tight. Aside from you Arnold, you could say we're pretty close. We had so much in common, and we always did things together when we were younger. Now, the reason why you never saw him was because he lived on the east side of Hillwood and he only used to come on some weekends to visit my family. According, to my mom, she said that he was like the older version of me. I guess that's why we got along so well."

Gerald looked to Arnold momentarily trying to decipher his expression. His face was unreadable. He wondered whether Arnold believed what he was saying. Regardless, he continued on with his story. "He always stood by me over the years, especially when you went away to college and then to medical school. Although he's closer to Jaime-O's age than mine, he always treated me with more respect than my own brother did. It's like…I was his equal." He sighed. "Sometimes, I used to wish that he was my brother." He paused for a moment assembling some air and then loudly exhaled to remove the pressure he was feeling, he continued. "Now, I know that he's not perfect, no one is. But…he's not a malicious man."

Gerald was aiming to get to the point, seeing that Arnold's expression began to change for the worse, "Look Arnold, what happened that day...was an accident."

Arnold stunned at Gerald's statement shouted, "An accident? An accident, Gerald? Oh No! I don't care what you say, but THAT was NOT an accident. You can't accidentally rape someone!"

Gerald noticed the rage in Arnold hasn't appeased. He was still in the state of shock due to the fact that he had never seen this side of Arnold; perhaps a glimpse, but not this. Gerald attempted to calm the man.

Gathering his breath, Gerald spoke, "Okay Arnold, I'm sorry... it was not an accident, but what I meant was that...this wasn't supposed to happen. You see... before Helga came to stay with us for a few weeks, Gilbert used to crash here for awhile. H-he was having marital problems at the time and sometimes when he needed some peace and quiet to work, he would stay here. Usually, things would get better, and then he would leave."

Gerald nervously looked to Arnold and continued. "Things were always rough with him and his wife since he got into office, but they would always work things out. I told him not knowing it then, that if he needed a place to crash anytime that… he'll always be welcomed so I never thought to ask him to return the key. A few weeks later, Phoebe told me Helga was coming to Hillwood for a book deal with a publishing company and that she needed a place to stay for a few months in order to write her new book. I saw no problem in that, after all…she is Phoebe's best friend."

He sighed as he interlocked his fingers, "I didn't expect him to come... that night almost 2 years ago. It seemed that...his wife had filed for divorce and sought for full custody of their children. She apparently kicked him out of the house. At the time, my cousin was Hillwood's City Councilman and he was planning to run for a higher office in the near future, when another candidate intent on getting ahead, began to slander his campaign with false accusations. Things were going all wrong for him and his numbers were going down for it. The media had a field day with those stories, which including with his impending divorce made it worse. He was on the verge of losing his seat and everything he held dear. He lost all hope of salvaging all that he had achieved."

At that point in time, Gerald's eyes began to dart everywhere in the room as he revealed the details. He took a look at Arnold who was tense in posture, but still intently listening; so, he continued, "That day, he was so depressed that he went into a bar and drank himself into a stupor. Now, my cousin is not the type to resort to drinking his problems away, but he was feeling really down at the time. He didn't even know what he had done that night; he was still pretty out of it. It was not until the next day when Jaime-O went to work at the police station that found an open case file on his desk with a statement of what occurred and the description of the culprit that we knew what had happened."

Looking to his wife and back to the suddenly interesting floor, he uttered. "At first, Jaime-O thought…I did it, since I look a lot like my cousin. I guess a case of mistaken identity. But, Jaime-O also knew that Helga was staying at our home, and that's why he approached me first. But...I told him that I was out of town that week for a music company's promotional party and that Phoebe wasn't there because she worked double shifts that day. I assured Jaime-O that I will look into it, and that's when I approached my cousin."

Arnold stood there his face void of expression and his arms crossed upon his chest. His teeth were clenched together and his chest slightly heaving as Gerald elaborated on what occurred a year and a half ago. He was still skeptical about Gerald's story, but he was willing to hear him out.

Gerald continued, "After he sobered up, Gilbert began to remember bits and pieces, and he panicked realizing what he had done. He was hysterical!" Gerald exclaimed as his eyes shifted back and forth. "I couldn't get him to calm down. He was rambling on and on about his future slipping away from him, that if someone found out what he had done his entire career will go down the tubes. So, he said he'll handle the situation along with my brother. A-And… he demanded that Phoebe and I, keep our mouths shut until all was settled." He sighed, his shoulders hanging down, "When Phoebe found out what happened she was furious with me, she insisted that she speak to Helga, but I explained to her that things were complicated right now and to just let him and my brother handle it. She went along for my sake. Generally, I thought that they would find a solution that would satisfy everyone, but I was...wrong."

Upon finishing Gerald looked down shamefully. "Look Arnold, I know what I did was utterly despicable and if I could go back and do it over I would've handled it much differently, but there's nothing I can do now to change that. All I can say is that…I'm sorry, I'm so..so..sorry." he said desperately.

He searched Arnold's eyes for mercy, but found none. Arnold lowly hissed, "You lied to me, Gerald." His fists clenched once again, but Gerald remained calm.

Arnold growled, "You lied to my face when I asked you about Helga. You fed me nothing but bits and pieces of truth, when you knew...you knew all along what happened to her. I sat here in this very living room just six days ago and asked you how she was and you both looked me in the eyes and …...lied."

"You...deceived me." He concluded, making both Phoebe and Gerald shrink themselves into their Victorian style loveseat. As if they couldn't go any lower, Arnold made them feel like the lowest beings on earth. More like…pond scum.

Seconds later, Arnold's composure temporarily softened and his eyes showed despair. His longtime friendship with Gerald was severed.

Although not in his nature to do so, Gerald feeling an overwhelming guilt taking over him began to weep. He must have realized it too for Arnold just stood there and watched in his own miserable bubble not even moving a muscle.

Meanwhile, Phoebe whispered words of assurance to her husband rubbing his shoulders in order to calm him down. Phoebe looked to Gerald and pressed him to speak, and he did. "I-I went back to my cousin, days later." He paused and sniffed repeatedly before speaking once again. "He told me what they had done. He got rid of the police report she filed, and all other incriminating evidence that could have lead back to him. He said that they were not going harm her…and I believed them."

Gerald took a moment to compose himself, his voice trembled when he continued to speak. "He said all they did was erase all the evidence of what happened that day, as if it… never happened. And, if she continued forward with the claim that he raped her, there won't be any proof and she would be seen as someone trying to botch a political figure's image in order to gain publicity for her new book."

Defensively, Gerald inputted, "Things were happening so fast Arnold, that...I couldn't think straight, I-I didn't know what to do? I was torn, especially knowing Phoebe's relationship with Helga, as well as yours."

Arnold harshly saidthen, "So, you said nothing? And did nothing?" Looking to Gerald in disbelief. "What about the right thing to do Gerald, huh? What of that?" he yelled flailing his arms in frustration, he brought them back down limply.

Gerald looked down as he replied, "H-he's family Arnold, he's...my blood. I-I couldn't turn my back on him. Believe me when I say that above all, I hated lying to you. I really did. In all our years of friendship I've never lied to you, but…we were in too deep already."

Looking to Arnold carefully, his eyes showing desperation, he uttered. "We're really sorry Arnold"

Arnold's head and eyes lowered, crestfallen. "Be sorry for Helga" he said with a sighed.

At the mention of Helga's name, Phoebe had a look of concern appear on her face. After the house burned down, she and Gerald never knew what became of her. They assumed she left the city for good. With fear of Arnold still in her eyes, Phoebe gathered the courage to speak up, desperately wanting to know news of her best friend, "Do you know where Helg-"

But unmindful of her inquiry, Arnold interrupted her with his own question. "How did your... **cousin** as you say manage to cover this up?" He narrowed his eyes at them.

It seemed as if Gerald was at an impasse. He had to make a serious decision. Either, he kept the secret he had managed to avoid spilling all of his life or…reveal it. Taking a moment to ponder his options, he wrestled inwardly. Should he redeem himself in Arnold's eyes by revealing the entire truth, or…betray his cousin.

Meanwhile, Arnold awaited his decision with restraint. Gerald spoke up answering honestly, but reluctantly, "W-Well, he is…Fuzzy Slippers. He always had connections around town along with some ties with important people in the community who may have-."

Arnold's thoughts took over. _"Fuzzy Slippers? His...cousin? He did this?"_

Arnold felt sick to his stomach, and completely blocked Gerald's voice from his mind. He couldn't hear anymore, not one…more…word.

He thought, _"We grew up together, we did everything together, and yet… I don't know who he is anymore. How could they let this go on for so long? How could they justify such a grotesque action as rape? I...I have to get out of here!"_

Arnold's faith in his friends…was gone.

Unable to stand the sight of them, Arnold turned towards the door.

Stunned, Gerald and Phoebe looked to him, taken by surprise by his action. The couple looked to each other with shame as they understood what this meant.

Arnold took a hold of the door knob and quickly pulled it open. He stood underneath their threshold, his shoulders stiff, his head forward, and his back to them.

Venomously, he spat, "I'll never forgive you for what you've done, Gerald" He spat out viciously, "Never"

And then, he walked through the door and into the break of dawn, leaving the couple's home.

With resolve, Arnold quickly ran back to the boarding house, hoping to find Helga still there...waiting for him.

* * *

It takes years to build up trust, and only seconds to destroy it. ~ _Anonymous_

**(A/N: Okay, I hope you like what you read so far. And I apologize for the delay. Now! I just want to state that in no way shape or form do I encourage violence as a solution to problems; I just wanted to spice things up a little. Also, Arnold has been known to go overboard with the art of self defense, which is evident in the episode 'Mugged' (even when he was unprovoked, hence that big dude asking for the bus stop if my memory serves right. I think! So… if he found out something that ticks him off, watch out!) that's what got me to write the chapter this way. BTW, if you noticed the title you would see I'm a fan of martial arts movies especially of the Legendary Bruce Lee (Mostly introduced through the works of Jackie Chan, XD!) As for my man Fuzzy Slippers, he has always been a mystery character in the Hey Arnold series, yet the only one who really knew of his identity was Gerald out of all the kids in the gang. Which I find quite interesting! I figured that they probably saw him around, but didn't truly know that he was Fuzzy Slippers or… maybe not (At least that's my take on it). Let me know what you think on that! So, once again stay tuned b/c it's not over, not by a long shot! Most importantly, I would like to thank all those who read and most of all those who took the time to review my story (Known and Anonymous reviewers)****. I really appreciate them. Until next time, Deuces! And, Ciao Grasshoppers ;)K.C.W.L. **


	10. Relapse

**(A/N: I hope everyone likes this one, so enjoy!)**

* * *

Back at the boarding house, Helga stirred on the bed and slowly awakened.

She stretched her limbs, and yawned, searching the room realizing where she was.

She smiled softly and called out, "Arnold!"

However, he didn't respond.

"Arrr-nooold" she called melodically said again, and giggled at the manner at which she used to call him.

And yet… still no answer from said person.

"Hmm, where is that Football-Head?" she inquired raising an eyebrow while biting down on her bottom lip, wondering where he could be at such an early hour.

Sitting up alongside the bed, Helga placed both her feet on the ground.

She looked at his decor, examining the modern furniture and new electronics that adorned his room before she looked down to the carpeting to find a paper lying there in the middle of the floor. Getting up from the bed, she walked over to it and picked it up.

"Police report?" she read, feeling mystified by the title. Walking back to the bed to carefully with it, she sat on it and began to read carefully.

A sudden flashback took a hold of her as events of that day came rushing back.

Her eyes blinked repetitively at the flurry of visions that passed through her mind. The images forced her to relive every single moment of that traumatic night.

When she explained what happened to her to Arnold, she felt as if that day was a distant memory, like it was...surreal. After nearly 2 years in an insane asylum, at times she started to somehow doubt yourself. But now seeing the evidence before her and the details of every moment as clear as day she began to realize how very real it was. A chill ran down her spine as she pictured the man, but she brushed it off as quickly as it came. And the visions soon stopped.

She shook her head and murmured, "No, I am going to be strong, I am Helga G. Pataki for goodness sake." She affirmed with determination in her tone.

Gaining her confidence back, Helga set out to search for Arnold in the house when she heard sounds of feet rushing up the stairs.

Excitedly, she began to anticipate Arnold's arrival by making herself more... presentable and comfortable on the bed. She combed her fingers through her hair, smiling exuberantly. She was beginning to feel young again.

Noticing the breath freshener on his desk, she snatched it quickly, spraying a few mist of it in her mouth. Helga sat upright on the bed, leaning against the wall, folding her legs under her while her eyes were set on the doorway. She chose a position that was somewhat provocative yet innocent which she new Arnold couldn't resist.

She plastered a smile on her face while she waited for her beloved to arrive that is...until a tall dark figure appeared atop the stairs. Her jovial facial features quickly morphed into shock.

He…stood by the doorway, his commanding presence intimidating.

Helga gasped as he passed the threshold and into the room. The man gradually walked in looking around taking notice of his surroundings.

At that moment she instantly recognized him. _"He was the one that…But he looks so much like Gerald, just a few years older. How could I have been mistaken?" _She thought with disbelief.

Leaning forward slightly, she squinted her eyes and whispered, "It was you?" The man smirked in amusement as he stepped forward towards her.

His bold move sent Helga in a state of panic, her body shook violently, and her eyes welled with tears. Despite her strong and tough exterior, Helga could not overcome her fear of the man who broke her fighting spirit. He had taken advantage of her and saw her vulnerability not because she was a woman, but because of her reputation as a strong person.

This man had strip her of her pride, making her weak and at his mercy. She no longer felt like a threat to anyone, yet he was. The bully now became the tormented. And he made sure she didn't forget it.

She whimpered in fear, "No, no, no. Not again. Stay back...stay where you are." She warningly said.

But the man slowly continued to approach her. Helga backed herself into a corner on Arnold's bed.

Questions began swirling around in her head. _"How did he know I was here? What should I do? Where is Arnold? Did he…abandon me?"_

Her thought process was interrupted as he came closer to her. She then began to throw random things at him, but he managed to dodge them.

* * *

Just arriving at the boarding house, Arnold entered his home unaware of what was happening upstairs. Although, slightly down in spirits from the earlier happenings at his now former best friend's home, he felt somewhat optimistic about being with Helga once again.

With a smile to his face, Arnold went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her when he heard a crash coming from upstairs then followed by the sound of rapid footsteps. Arnold suddenly dropped what he was doing and vaulted up the stairs. In his haste, he almost tripped on the last staircase as he made his way up to his room. When he walked into the room he found it a mess, and empty. There were broken glass on the floor, books were scattered all around, and furniture was knocked over. But, Helga was not present.

He became worried, and he frantically called out, "Helga!"

She didn't respond to his call. He looked up to see the skylight window wide open.

He heard her screaming, "Get away... I said step back" she screeched.

He sprinted up the ladder his heart pounding from panic. Reaching his window Arnold came out onto his rooftop.

Hearing cries and screaming, he tried to locate her.

"I said...Don't come any closer." she yelled "Leave me alone, you pig. You're never touching me again ya hear!"

Arnold angrily clenched his fists, seeing that there was an intruder in his house. He turned to see Helga on the other side of the rooftop standing on the ledge. His eyes widened in fear and he began to walk towards her slowly.

Uunable to see who she was talking to, Arnold kept his focus on her for the time being. It seemed the doorway to the rooftop was wide open and blocked his vision. His best chance was to call out to her and get her to come to him. He needed to steer her away from whomever it was hassling her.

"H-helga...Helga...it's me...Arnold" he spoke with caution.

She slightly turned to him replying quizzically, "Arnold?"

Arnold smiled shakily and shook his head in agreement. "Yes, it's me" he replied as he walked cautiously, reaching out for her.

Helga felt elated for a moment, "Oh Arnold, I thought...you left" she replied still balancing herself atop the ledge.

Afraid that she might fall with one false move, Arnold continued to speak while slowly coming to her. "No…no I would never leave you, Helga" he assured her. "You know I...would never, ever do that. No matter how much of an idiot I may be."

Helga smiled at him and he smiled back. She sighed for a moment, looking down and thought. _"His smile can still make my insides bubble with warmth."_

Arnold spoke once more trying to get her attention, "Helga...Helga, I need you...to come to me, okay?" he cautiously took another step forward. Helga looked to Arnold, then to the tall dark man not far from her, "I-I-I can't Arnold, he's trying get me." She tried to point at him, but nearly lost her balance. So, she tilted her head in the culprit's direction.

Arnold took a quick look over, but still the door blocked him. He moved closer to her with another step, "Who?"

She replied with disgust, "Gerald's look-a-like that's who!"

Arnold shockingly said aloud, "His cousin is here?"

Suddenly Arnold's fists clenched and his eyes turned to slits, _"Gerald!" _he inwardly said with bitterness_ "He must've called him"_

Hearing what Arnold had said, Helga uttered looking back to the man a few feet from her, "Cousin?" She continued, "Well, whoever he is if he comes any closer I sw-ear, I'm going to jump. He can't ever touch me again" she said in a low whisper.

She paused for a moment then yelled out, "YOU HERE ME, YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN."

Arnold's heart raced forcefully in his chest, he was starting to panic at Helga's threat. To make matters worse another dilemma was awaiting him… a certain Fuzzy Slippers was on his roof. He had to do something fast, but what?

Trying to think fast, he stated his options. Priority number 1- Get Helga off the ledge, 2- Possibly having to fight Gerald's cousin, and 3- get Helga out of the boarding house into someplace safe.

Still facing Fuzzy Slippers, Helga began to move off the ledge. She noticed Fuzzy Slippers coming towards her nonstop.

She screeched, "I told you to stay away, but you wouldn't listen." And just as she was about to jump off from the rooftop, Arnold ran a short distance to the ledge and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She began to push Arnold away, but he held onto her, unwilling to let her break free.

She screamed, "Arnold, let me go...he's coming, I gotta get away, let me go!" she said looking towards the offender as he came within reach of them. Arnold turned and looked in her line of sight, and saw...nothing.

He looked to her and said, "Helga? No one's there!"

But she looked straight ahead and pointed. "Look" she lowly hissed, "He's there, can't you see him Arnold?"

Arnold looked again and saw nothing. He realized then that something was wrong...very wrong with her. He faced her and grabbed her by the shoulders firmly and stating plainly, "Helga we need to go now. Don't worry about him okay? He won't touch you so long as I'm here"

Helga tilted her head to the side and replied naively, "You sure about that?" she said, still fearful of the man standing only a few feet away from them, his face expressionless.

Arnold glanced to where she stated she saw Fuzzy once more checking for any signs of someone being there

…nothing. He answered sternly. "Yes, I'm sure."

She then quickly obliged fleeing the rooftop with him, entering his room. In a rush, Arnold quickly grabbed the documents, his car keys, and his cell phone all the while tugging Helga along as he then headed to his car.

He opened the car door for her, and let her in. He took account of her state of mind. He was baffled on what to do next. He was inexperienced and in over his head, which he now felt was obvious. All the while, Helga looked around into all the windows checking for the tall dark haired man she now knew as Gerald's cousin, but saw no one.

Her anxiety was still running high and she began rocking back and forth in her seat to cope with it. She recited her old poems, she did whatever it took to get that man's image out of her sight. Arnold entered the driver's side of his car, turned on the ignition, and drove into Hillwood's streets at a fast pace.

He took a quick glance at Helga, she was in a trance. He slammed his hand on the wheel in anger, feeling inadequate, but he remembered Dr. Benson's advice and called him.

"Hello?...Hello?...Henrik?...Thank goodness you're home..I know it's a weekend, but I need your help" he continued not wanting Helga to suspect something, "Well, actually it's about Hel..I...mean Eleanor" He listened to the Doctor speak. He replied back, "Uh huh...uh huh..right here...I think she's in the beginning stages of... psychosis."

Arnold coughed trying to hide what he was telling Dr. Benson and continued lowly, "Well, she's hallucinating. She's seeing someone that's not there."

Out of the blue, Helga began to wail and move about recklessly in the passenger seat.

"Arnold, Arnold please get him off of me, get him off of meee!" In his attempt to appease the situation with Helga, Arnold temporarily lost control of the car going off the road and accidentally dropped the phone. For a moment he thought that they were through, but he had managed to get back on the road.

Arnold looked to see how Helga was doing., he put one hand on her shoulder and noticed she was not moving.

She passed out. He sighed feeling strained as he tried keeping the steering wheel steady. He shook her, and called out. "Helga...HELGA!"

Arnold feared the worst for a moment until she came to. He called her once more to see if she was alright, "Helga, are you okay?" His hand still carefully placed on her shoulder. She looked to him spitefully and brushed his hand off of her shoulder with disgust.

Offended she replied angrily, "It's Eleanor dumb dumb, get it straight"

Arnold looked perplexed, "Eleanor? Wh-What happened to Helga?"

He intentionally said aloud, but Eleanor huffed and replied, "Humph, I guess the wacko had to..um..you know...step aside for a moment, so right now I'm taking charge. I need to find an escape from the man that's chasing us. Besides, that's what I do best…escape."

Arnold looked at her once more while trying to keep control of the car as well, his right eyebrow rose up high. "Us?" he said.

He thought inwardly. _"Oh! This is NOT GOOD"_

She ignored him and kept ranting, "I swear when Helga and Cecile are around you, they all go soft. It's always up to me to get us out of jams. Had I known about this, I would've handle the situation much sooner. Man! I always come up with the plan to save their sorry butts, don't I?" she uttered enlightened by a realization.

Arnold began to panic, he thought, _"If I don't get her to Hillview Mental Institution who knows what might happen!"_

Reaching the outskirts of Hillwood minutes away from the asylum, Arnold began to feel some relief. Soon Helga will be safe from harm, she was not going to endanger herself anymore. Seeing that Arnold was slowing down at a stop sign, Eleanor took it as her cue to hop out of the car and run into the woods.

The moment she escaped, Arnold quickly pulled over and popped open his glove compartment to retrieve a small case. Taking his cell phone with him Arnold quickly ran in the direction she took off. He called Henrik once more.

"Hello?"

"Henrik! It's Arnold"

"What happened? Are you at the facility already?" the doctor replied shockingly

"No, actually she escaped, AGAIN" he emphasized slightly aggravated.

"Escaped?" the doctor questioned shockingly.

Arnold stopped to reply, "Yeah... " He caught his breath "escaped."

Arnold started running again. "It seems that one of her personalities... was um..having hallucinations... of this.. guy that raped her. She thought... he was chasing her, so now her alternate... personality took over.. .a-and ran away. I'm in the woods 10 minutes... from the facility... searching for her." He spoke while panting from the run.

Henrik informed him, "I'll alert security to form a search party to come and help you. In the meantime, you keep looking for Eleanor. Oh! By the way, do you have any tranquilizers with you? You might need it?" his colleague asked.

Arnold replied honestly, "As a matter of fact, I do, but I'm hoping on not having to use them"

The doctor replied, "Look Arnold, it seems that this personality is trying to take complete control, if she manages to succeed who knows what may happen to the other two. It looks like her alter is transitioning permanently into the driver's seat."

Henrik further elaborated. "You should know there's also a risk that once it happens her reality may change and she may never fully recover from her delusional state. Arnold… the only way to treat this is to find a common trigger to merge all three personalities together before it's too late."

Catching his breath as he leaned against a tree Arnold closed his eyes at the news but replied. "I will and... Thanks Hen-Henrik." He hung and looked ahead. He saw her jumping over a large tree stump. So he followed and ran until he saw her enter a sewer tunnel. He moved into the tunnel stealthily, trying to remain inconspicuous.

They separately walked down the tunnel for a few minutes when he heard a scream, "Eeeeek"

Rushing to her aid, he arrived only to see her pushing herself higher on the side of the tunnel wall staring at two measly little creatures, staring right back at her. Their little beady eyes pierced their gaze upon her, their teeth aching for a bite of flesh to satisfy their hunger.

She climbed up further up the wall as best she and hissed, "Rats...I ha-hate rats!"

Arnold smirked as he stated, "Well… not so tough now, are ya?"

Angrily, she snapped, "J-Just get rid of it you boob"

Still smiling, Arnold wiggled his finger from side to side, "Ah..ah..ah…not so fast. If I do this, do you promise not to run away?" The woman turned her surprised gaze at him and frustratingly spat out, "Oh, for criminy's sake, Are you serious?"

He insisted, "Well, do you?" She conceded, "Fine, fine, I promise...Happy now?"

He replied with a smirk, "Extremely!"

Arnold took to his task to scare away the rats, and then looked to her. He smiled, "All gone... you can...you can come down now"

Eleanor breathed a sigh of relief, but still felt uneasy by the fact that they might return.

_"Those nasty little creatures."_ Eleanor shivered at the thought of them.

As they walked back towards the entrance of the tunnel with Arnold right behind her, he spoke. "Look Eleanor, do you want to tell me why you got out of the car like that?"

She sighed, "Well I know you want to bring me back there… to Hillview Mental Institution, but...I just can't let that happen."

He asked concernedly, "Why? Don't you realize that you need help?"

She stopped and turned to stare at him fiercely, "Looky here Hairboy, I can take care of myself and to answer your question, NO. I don't need your help or anybody else's for that matter. "

He retorted, "But can't you see you're not necessarily yourself...it's a very complicated matter to explain." He paused. " You have some...issues you need to work out and you can't do it by yourself."

She looked to him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Hmmm" she hummed aloud as an idea came to mind.

Eleanor approached him with finesse and her eyes became half-lidded. Her face softened to a lustful look, and with the slow lick of her tongue her pouty lips was moistened and plump.

Arnold blinked in shock as she slid her hand about his shoulders while she circled around him. She faced him, and forcibly pushed him against the tunnel wall, pressing herself on him.

Softly, she caressed his face with her nimble fingers while looking into his eyes.

Subsequently, her hands began to roam free over his rippled chest and abs. "Hmmm, nice!"

Arnold initially shocked, stiffened the more she explored. But as she began stroking his hair with her soft delicate hands, he reluctantly let himself go. He closed his eyes,and relaxed enjoying her advances. His hands wanted to partake too. So, they traveled to her hips, encircling her waist and he skimmed the small of her back with his strong calloused fingers. He heard her gasped and smiled. However, his breath grew shallow when she licked his ear. His heartbeat became rapid, and his loins aroused.

_"This feels…soooo good, but I don't think we should do th-"_ his thoughts were interrupted when she grazed his ear lightly with her teeth. She went to her toes and whispered in his ear, "You want to save me...don't you Arnold. You want her back isn't that right?"

Arnold unable to focus merely nodded. He didn't understand where she was going with this. She could have said anything and he would have agreed. So tempting was she, he couldn't resist. His mind was on autopilot as she ran kisses from his ear, to his jaw line, to his chin, and finally softly enclosing his lower lip with hers. She then moved on to his upper lip.

Arnold reveled at the sensation of her lips on his. Against his better judgment, he was finally giving in to his urges.

Meanwhile, Eleanor slightly opened an eye to see if he was responding and oh yes! He was.

She thought, "_I got him right where I want him." _She pressed her lips further onto his demanding access, tilting her head to the side. Losing himself, completely Arnold responded to her request and feverishly began kissing her as his hands caressed her back in synchronicity. His tongue brushed against hers inducing a moan from her, he relished in their suckling kiss; his rational thinking apparently out the window. Breaking free from the kiss for a moment, he whispered to her, "I've waited.. so so long for th-"

She interrupted him by planting butterfly kisses on his neck. A sensation Arnold responded to with satisfaction, "Ohhhh"

Eleanor in the meantime, traveled her hands down his back and into his back pocket. She felt a case tucked into it. Carefully she picked his pocket and opened the case. With Arnold still seductively ravishing her, Eleanor raised the case in hand high above his shoulder to see two syringes filled with some clear fluid. She quickly peeked at the label and saw it marked: tranquilizer. She grinned.

Noticing that he was still captivated in the moment she single handedly lifted a syringe out of its case, and thrust it right into his left butt cheek.

A sharp pain suddenly registered in Arnold's mind, which took him out of his enthrallment. Eleanor quickly injected the tranquilizer fluid into his bloodstream and with some regret, she whispered, "I'm really sorry, Dr. Shortman. No hard feelings?"

A shocked expression came to Arnold's face as he looked to her.

"Wha-" was all he managed to say before he collapsed on the tunnel floor and fell into unconsciousness.

Eleanor watched on, her face expressionless.

* * *

**(A/N: My deepest apologies for the belated update. I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long to be posted. Life has been uber busy for me this month, but I'll try my best to make sure the next chapter won't take too long. I want to thank all those who reviewed; your input and comments meant so much to me. I really do value all the encouragement and support. Thank you sooo much! I hope you enjoyed the read and stay tuned for the next installment. As usual please review and let me know what you think so far, your comments will be appreciated as always.) Deuces! K.C.W.L.**


	11. Duped

**(A/N: Hi everyone here's another chapter of 'Asylum', I apologize for the wait. Let me know how it's going so far! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic. Thank you to all reviewers for your support and encouragement. ****Whether it was lengthy or short** , it is greatly valued and appreciated. Okay enough sensitivity and on with the story! Hazzah!)

* * *

An hour later Arnold came to.

"Ugh, my head" he grumbled putting his hand to his aching head. He squint his eyes unable to bear the brightness of the fluorescent lights hovering above him "Where..where am I?" He said, his voice sounding hoarse and dry.

"You're in my office at Hillview Mental Institution" a voice replied.

"Henrik? Wha-What happened?" Arnold questioned as he tried to sit up to look to where he heard his mentor's voice, but couldn't locate him; his head was spinning.

"Well it seems that your patient was more than you could handle." Henrik chuckled as he continued. "I told you she was sneaky, didn't I? Eh? Eh?" Arnold replied with a nod and a fake smile to hide the pain. As he was offered some water, he inquired. "Where is she? What h-happened to her?" he took a sip of water to moisten his dry mouth as he looked to his mentor for answers his dizziness beginning to diminish.

"Unfortunately, she's still on the loose." Henrik said. "There's a search party looking for her, but luckily they found you." he stated his expression showing some relief. As Arnold sat up the doctor checked the back of Arnold's head.

"It's quite a bump you got there" he stated poking at the reddish gumball size bump protruding at the back of his head. His mentor also noticed the swollen and bruised left cheek he received from his fight with Gerald. He took note of the deep cut he sustained above his eyebrow, which will need stitches, and the various scrapes along his arms. Henrik made note to question about those injuries at a later time.

Arnold grumbled embarrassed, "I must have fallen back on my head when she drugged me"

Arnold looked to the ground still contemplating today's outcome.

He thought disbelievingly, _"I-I don't understand, she promised she was coming with me, she promised not to run away?"_

Still stunned, Arnold muttered aloud to himself, "Why did she…do that?"

Henrik not knowing that the question wasn't directed at him, answered. "She's a mental patient Arnold! She is not in her right mind." he yammered at the confused man.

The doctor seemed astounded at the fact that Arnold made it this far with her without getting put into the hospital. One thing he didn't understand was the trusting and yielding nature he often showed to his patients, especially this one. He on the other hand was quite skeptical… about everything. Henrik liked to control the situation from every aspect creating boundaries where the patient would be unable to cross so they could return back to society and be model citizens. What they needed was boundaries, discipline, and awareness of rules.

Henrik sighed shaking his head, thinking. _"Somebody's gotta knock some sense into this man."_

Arnold put a hand to his face to hide the hurt he felt, he lowly whispered, "I thought she cared about me!" He was unable to grasp the fact that Helga was no longer the same woman he knew.

"What was it you said Arnold?" Henrik inquired curiously not able to catch what was said.

"Nothing Henrik, just thinking where she might go next." he shyly grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. He hoped he doesn't figure things out about his past relationship with her.

"Ah, good thinking Arnold! It's really important that we find her as soon as possible before she harms herself...or others." the doctor stated, patting him on the back.

Arnold winced as his rough hand hit his back, it created a sting from the bruise he sustained from collapsing to the tunnel floor.

The doctor spoke further, "By the way Arnold, I contacted a colleague of mine in Boston and spoke to him about your case and he gave me a brief hypothesis of what might work for Eleanor to merge her personalities together. Are you still up for it? I mean… Can you still handle this case?"

Arnold snapping out of his slump straightened himself up and answered. "Yes…yes, I can handle it."

Henrik grinned at his eagerness and further elaborated his colleague's analysis. "Alright then, he explained that usually the origination of Dissociative Identity Disorders or multiple personalities probably began during childhood undetected. Usually, this disorder stems in people who came from broken homes or those who have suffered abuse of some kind when they were children. Meaning that her personalities were always there, but as one. But… the manifestation of the personalities splitting probably occurred after the trauma. I guess in her case it was rape as you mentioned over the phone."

Henrik continued speaking as he paced around his office, his hands clasped behind his back, and his gaze focused to the floor. "He stated that people who have suffered abuse during their childhood in one way or another live their lives filled with fear, torment, and hopelessness, which makes them liable to suffer from this disorder. Therefore, your patient when she was young must have had different traits of those personalities to handle different parts of her troubled life. But once she was raped her personalities were walled off from each other so no single persona can handle all problems. Hence, the fact that not all of her personalities remember certain events of her past. Each...had their own task. Now, here's the tricky part Arnold, recovery will rely on whether you can distinguish how to integrate all 3 personalities into one cohesive one again. Some personalities may resist the process seeing it as death, so you need to convince all of them to cooperate as one. Now I don't know how or what you can say or do to make that happen, but it needs to happen...and soon."

With determination Arnold spoke, "I'll do my best Henrik to help her out" He sighed with concern on his face, "I just hope it's enough."

Arnold began processing what his mentor explained to him.

He thought, _"So that explains her behavior as a child. I didn't realize that was her way to cope her neglectful home life."_

Interrupting Arnold's thought, Henrik stated. "Oh and Arnold, before you go… make sure you stop by the nurse's station and get yourself patched up, okay? That bump needs to be looked at!"

Arnold stood up from Dr. Henrik Benson's office, and nodded. He soon bid him goodbye and headed to the nurse's station. He made it his goal to find Helga, but not before making a few stops. An idea came to mind as he first stopped at the boarding house, and then headed to her parent's condo.

* * *

Arriving at her parent's new home, he braced himself as he got out of his car.

"Here's goes nothing" he said, showing some uneasiness in his walk as he headed for their door.

Upon reaching it, Arnold took a deep breath and exhaled. He knocked on the door three times, but no one came. He knocked again and heard Big Bob's gruff voice resonate through the door. "Criminy, what now? These damn salesmen don't know when to stop! I'll show them where they can shove their products."

Big Bob abruptly opened the door not wanting to hear what Arnold had to say, "Hey, we're not interested in anything you have to sell us, you got that!"

Then he made to close the door, however, Arnold placed his foot out to block it from completely closing.

Bob uttered, "What the-"

"No, no Mr. Pataki I'm not a salesman" Arnold threw in quickly before Big bob blew a fit. His eyes plead for the man to hear him out.

"Yeah, then what the heck do you want?" Big Bob rudely asked.

"Remember me? I'm Arnold, Helga's…uh… friend?" He mentioned uneasily and began to scratch the back of his head, knowing that Big Bob would definitely remember him. Besides, he was practically engaged to his daughter once upon a time!

"Oh…you again?" Big Bob grunted.

Arnold replied, "Uh yeah, I came here to get something of Helga's, you see she has developed-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah what's she done now?" Bob nonchalantly asked.

"Well...nothing Mr. Pataki. She's been in a mental institution for almost two years and I just-"

"WHAT?" He roared, scaring the wits out of Arnold temporarily, as he flinched.

Big Bob then calmed down somewhat from his outburst and said. "I'm not even gonna ask."

But upon looking into Arnold's face he saw fear and great distress. Big Bob sighed and looked down in thought for a moment, his concern started to show through his aging rugged features. He looked to Arnold once again, and then quietly spoke. "So..uh..is she...um...you know?" Bob made a gesture to ask Arnold if she's crazy.

"Not... really Mr. Pataki, listen… I don't have much time can you please help me?" Arnold strongly requested.

"Sure..sure.." Big Bob let Arnold in and lead him to the den.

Meanwhile, Big Bob headed back upfront to find Miriam. Arnold heard his voice down the hall mumbling something to his wife and she in turn gasped. She sounded genuinely alarmed at the news he had given her. Arnold tensed up a little. He didn't feel comfortable here. Everything just felt…awkward. So he grabbed what he needed and made his way back towards Helga's parents. As he approached them, Miriam and Bob looked to him anxiously.

Mr. Pataki spoke uneasily. "When you see Ol..Helga... tell her...uh..you know..." He coughed "tell her that we...we..care about her." Miriam nodded in agreement with her husband as they held on to each other. As Arnold looked at them, he noticed that they both looked immensely worried for their youngest daughter. He saw fear already set in their eyes. Miriam appeared to have sobered up rather quickly and also looked to be on the verge of crying.

Arnold responded to their request, "I will." For a moment, Arnold seemed glad that they showed concern, but the damage was done; she needed this constantly long ago. But regardless, he respectfully bid them goodbye as he took leave and made his way out their door.

Entering his car, Arnold started his search heading to familiar places first. He drove around the city for hours as he thought of places she had been to, or have mentioned she wanted to go to, but there was no sight of her anywhere. Eventually, he extended his search beyond Hillwood, which proved to be unsuccessful as well. Well into the night, Arnold grew tired and weary. He stopped at a gas station midway to the next town in order to grab a cup of coffee and refill his gas tank.

Entering the restroom to freshen up, he splashed water on his face and looked up into the restroom mirror. He sighed, "Where would you be if you were on the run?" he questioned, hoping for a sign of clairvoyance. But he got nothing. He held on to the rim of the sink, feeling hopelessness taking over.

_"It's no use"_ He thought as he exhausted all resources. He remembered how he had lost hope for a moment in time when he attempted to save the neighborhood and a certain deep voice helped him regain momentum. He smiled a bit and thought, _"No I can't give up now."_

With renewed energy and a fresh state of mind, he decided to keep going. _"She believes in me, and I will not let her down."_

With that said, Arnold headed back out into the streets to search for her.

With a positive outlook, Arnold continued driving about 20 more miles out of town until exhaustion from the day caught up with him. Arnold concerned with not falling asleep at the wheel planned to head back to the city in a few minutes when he passed a blonde woman walking on the side of the road wearing an oversized shirt with pants.

On instinct, he stopped and backed up the car to her, he stopped, and eyed the woman as he sat in the car. She stood still for a moment, but then approached the car from the passenger window, smiling innocently.

As she came up by the window, based on her profile, he suspected it was her. The lack of light in the area proved to be difficult for her to clearly see the face of the man who stopped for her. Still… she felt she needed a ride and this is the first car that actually stopped for her in hours.

She shrugged her shoulders and decided to go for it. Speaking with a mediocre French accent, she uttered. "Excuse me Monsieur, I'm not from here...and I was wondering if you can give me a...how you say...ah oui...a lift?" She smiled and batted her eyelashes, not that he could see it anyway, but nonetheless she did it. Hearing her voice then confirmed that it was Helga, which made him somewhat feel relieved.

_"She's alright"_ he thought.

Arnold at that moment had a plan; he merely nodded not wanting to reveal his identity right away.

"Where iz it you are headed?" she inquired. Arnold scrambled to find what he should do next. He's not known to fool anyone, especially Helga G. Pataki or whoever she was at this moment. He had never acted as someone else a day in his life, unless you count Romeo back in the fourth grade, which was well… a sub par performance in his point of view.

_"Just do it" _he thought as he pep talked himself, trying to channel the minimal amount of talent in acting he had.

"_Here's hoping for the performance of a lifetime." _He thought as he gulped feeling anxious before speaking. Dropping his voice a few octaves he said, "Well little lady, I was just going into the next town." he uttered, slightly coughing afterwards due to his scratchy throat. He never had to lower his voice so drastically, he rolled his eyes. _"So much for the performance of a lifetime!_"

Nevertheless, she bought it as she smiled and replied. "Ahh, oui then I shall ride to the next town then, Thank You..uh...what iz your name?"

"Uh, Smith, yeah, " he replied somewhat nervous.

She giggled then replied. "Thank You, Mr. Smith"

"And you are?" he asked inquisitively, trying to sound smooth.

"Oh pardon-me, my name is Cecile" Arnold's eyes widened in surprise.

He thought,_ "She must have switched or...not. Maybe she's faking it and it's still Eleanor, Helga was a talented actress. She sure fooled me as Cecile long ago. But I can't take that chance." _he returned his focus to her.

"Nice to meet you…Cecile" He nodded and she smiled and hopped in the car. Sensing something familiar about him she glanced at him for a moment, trying to get a good look at the man, but by then Arnold turned his head forward.

Trying to distract her, he mentioned, "Why don't you get some sleep, I'm sure you're exhausted from walking."

He assured her, "Don't worry I won't try anything, I promise." Cecile hesitated for a moment, and looked down at herself worriedly, but as they drove on for a few minutes she began to feel sleepy and soon fell asleep.

Seeing that Helga was fast asleep, Arnold knew what he had to do.

He sighed regretfully and shook his head as he tightly gripped the wheel with one hand. He definitely did not want to do this to her, but after what happened in the tunnel he couldn't afford another escape. As she slept, he silently retrieved his last syringe and gently injected her with the tranquilizer fluid. The woman barely flinched and slept on.

So Arnold made a U-turn back to the Institution. _"This is for your own good Helga!"_

* * *

**Thank you ever so much for reading and please take the time to review. I'd appreciate it ever so much! Oh that was sooo lame...**


	12. Coalesce

**(A/N: Hey one and all, K.C.W.L in the hiz house offering you a brand new spankin' chapter :)**

* * *

Waking up in a room filled with bright lights, hindering her vision, Eleanor tried to focus on where she was. She yawned and stretched her tense muscles as her blurred vision began to clear. She sat up, looking around her and all she saw were white padded walls…everywhere. Trembling with rage as realization of where she was sunk in, Eleanor growled lowly until her voice rose up to a roar packed with immense anger, " no, no, No, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!"

She ran to the door banging on it violently, her arms flailing aimlessly and her hair whipping about her face as she took her anger out on the inanimate object, separating her from the outside world. In the midst of her temper tantrum, she took a look into the window slit to see nurses and orderlies walking about on their daily assignments, paying her no mind.

Frantically yelling out, she stared at them with fiery eyes, her face pressed against the tiny square window. "You can't do this to me! You can't! Let me out of here NOW! You here me! Let me out of here!" But her angry outburst proved to be of no use. She was back to square one.

Eventually, the pounding on the door gradually stopped.

Frustrated at her misfortune, she pushed herself violently away from the door with annoyance and viciously hissed, "What the hell happened?"

Growing more furious, she spat out. "I am so fed up with this situation. I leave for a moment and everything goes to shambles. These two losers can't do anything right."

She mumbled to herself. "I am so sick and tired of getting these two out of jams only for them to mess it all up again."

Eleanor's frustration were expressed as she screamed into thin air. "I'M TAKING OVER COMPLETELY YOU HERE ME… HELGA…CECILE, THAT'S IT! THE LAST STRAW, YOUR LAST HURRAH, ADIOS MUCHACHAS." She blurted out, her chest heaving from intense aggravation.

All of a sudden, the door opened, and Arnold quietly entered the room with a bag in hand. He calmly made his way to the box chair and sat with a stern look upon his face. Glaring at the woman before him, Arnold examined her closely.

"Glad we meet again...Eleanor" he said his tone showing some slight amusement at the fact that he beat her at her own game for once. Like Helga, this woman had a tendency to bring out the bitterness in him, but… it never lasted. He still cared for her, and he would like to see her condition improve.

Another reason that Arnold felt pleased was the fact that he was getting better at identifying Helga's personalities based on observation. Somehow, he mentally gave himself a pat on the back for this small achievement despite only being there a week. He knew first-hand that being a psychiatrist was not an easy job. Most of the time, he had to play it by ear. His attention turned back to Helga awaiting her response.

Without a care in the world, Eleanor plopped down on her cot.

Her mood quickly shifted from anger to smug. "Likewise sweet thang" she uttered as she winked and smirked at him with the intention to wipe that smile off his face… and it did!

"Enjoyed yourself much?" she mentioned as she blew him a kiss. Arnold frowned and slightly blushed at the hinting of the intimate moment they shared in the tunnel, but then rolled his eyes.

_"Eleanor 1, Dr. Shortman 0" _she thought as she noticed his reaction. But he quickly responded, "Well… yeah, until you stabbed me with the syringe and rendered me unconscious." Eleanor couldn't help but chuckle at his reply, she grinned. _"Eleanor 2, Dr. Shortman still 0!"_

Not wanting to hear her rebuttal, Arnold spoke once more. "Anyway...I see we're right back where we started." He mentioned as he looked around him sending her an obvious message.

She casually replied shrugging her shoulders, as if unaffected by her current dilemma. "I guess so!"

He sighed giving up the back and forth bantering. "Look… I'm not mad about what happened back there… in the tunnel, okay? I just...wanted to know why? Why did you lie to me? Why would you do something like that?"

"_There he goes again with the questions, and the poking around. Can't this man just stop trying to figure me out? Sheesh!" She thought. _Eleanor grew annoyingly angry and sat up, "Look Pal, stop...trying...to analyze me!" Eleanor looked at him in disbelief.

She examined him carefully, attempting to turn the tables on him. She then laughed humorlessly while shaking her head. "I mean, who are you anyway? You think you're really something don't you?"

Arnold was about to speak, when she cut him to the punch. "I really don't understand how those two just go gaga all over you. Well…I can see why Cecile is swooning over you cuz she sounds kinda like a flake based on the crap the nurses tell me about her in comparison to me, but Helga? It's like you're her kryptonite or something."

At that moment, she held on to her head, as if a strong headache came on. "Ouch!" She cried out.

From where Arnold sat it looked like she had pain in her skull, but before he could say or do something she went back to normal and continued to speak.

"Where was I? Oh yes, Helga! I mean… she's as tough as nails when facing others, but with you there she crumbles to pieces. I don't get it! I just don't! And that...is why I hate you."

As she declared her hate for the football headed man, she looked him dead in his eyes, trying to get that message to penetrate him. "I always hated you. I mean…" She huffed in frustration. "you're like the densest person I've ever… met, and yet**…**she loves you for it. It baffles me how she can devote herself completely to you. All the sacrifices she's made, all the dangers she's faced, all for… you. And the worst part of it is… that for years you never even noticed. I don't understand it...I just don't understand what makes her so attached to you?"

By some means, Eleanor's words stung Arnold. He felt hurt. A part of her really hated him. In retrospect, he knew what she was saying was true, and he often scolded himself for his one-dimensional way of thinking when it came to how Helga felt about him. Shamefully, it took him till high school to realize that he loved her. Arnold furrowed his brow a bit in frustration.

She narrowed her eyes as she stared him down. "That is why I ran away from you earlier. You're a weakness. You make them vulnerable and...dependent. And honestly, I can't tolerate that."

She clenched both of her fists as it rested on her lap and kept on speaking. "When her parents wouldn't even give her the time of day, I did my best to make sure she took care of herself. I made sure she didn't need to depend on anyone's pity or charity for her in order to survive, because if she did she could only expect disappointment. But with you there it proved to be a challenge at times. You kept giving her hope, and a need to believe in people. The same people who turned on her, and what she got in return...more heartache. And I as usual would have to pick up the pieces."

Eleanor's voice began to shakily heightened as she pointed to herself repeatedly, "I'm the sole reason why she wasn't burned to death in that house that day. Not you! ME! A-and you just come here out of the blue and all of a sudden you want to get rid of me!" she exclaimed heatedly.

She continued, her voice grave, "NO, I'm not gonna let you keep pushing me aside like I'm nothing. You can't get rid of me that easily. So stop trying to change her."

Eleanor gripped strongly the edge of her cot in restraint, her hands paling as a result. She lifted her head up again and fiercely stared at him. "Helga's not perfect, I know, but she's strong, and I tried my hardest to keep it that way. Your presence here is only hurting her, everything you do even if it is well intended, hurts her." Eleanor calmed down a little and softly uttered. "You were responsible for taking away the fight she had in her years ago, and now you're doing it again. You're taking away her self-reliance, can't you see that?"

Arnold sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his unruly gold locks. He didn't see that one coming, especially from her alter ego. Helga had been known to throw some curve balls at him ,so to speak, over the years and in some way he felt always prepared when she did.

But this woman, Eleanor, she's something he just didn't expect. She was beyond clever, she was devious. He didn't know what angle she was coming from. From the look in her eyes he could see real hatred lurking behind those pools of blue that often captivated him in the past. But now, staring back at him was coldness and loathing, which ironically made him shiver from discomfort.

"Listen Eleanor, I myself don't understand the inner workings of Helga's mind on why she loves me, but I know for a fact that she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for her/you being strong and independent, but currently she's mentally unstable, and things are unfolding for the worst. You have got… to believe me when I say that she needs help! Let me help her, please."

Eleanor looked to him suspiciously, "Help her? Pftt, yeah right, you reeeaaally helped her by leaving her….on her wedding day might I add. By the way, smooth move, Romeo. Thanks, but no thanks!"

Arnold replied apologetically, "Look I already apologized to her for-...wait a minute, how did you know about that?"

Come to think of it, Arnold began to wonder why she knew most of Helga's past. He thought personalities were walled off from certain memories. Unless...

She smiled evilly, "Well Doctor Shortman, it seems that there's a breakthrough in my 'condition'. Looks like I'll be taking over now. Some of her memories are merging with mine."

_"When she spoke to me earlier on, she looked as if she had a headache, but then she quickly reverted back to normal. I'm sure it was at that moment she was having flashbacks of Helga's memories. I should have noted this and acted on it sooner! How could I have missed this?"  
_He thought worriedly.

Eleanor spoke nonchalantly as she focused her gaze on her poorly manicured nails, "I guess I have a stronger will to exist than they do. Soon, I'll be in full control, and they…will cease to exist. There will no longer be a Helga Pataki, Dr. Shortman."

Arnold was stunned. He now understood why she was so cool and calm. She was getting rid of Helga for good. He had to act now!

Arnold looked down beside his chair and remembered the bag he brought in. He grabbed the bag, reached into it and brought out three objects and placed them on the padded floor by her feet. He knelt down a few feet from her cot and searched her blue eyes for her attention. With calmness and composure he spoke to her.

"Do you know what those are?" he asked her gently.

She looked to the items on the floor and shrugged, "I don't know, looks to me like a girl's red shoe, a stupid pink bow, and a trench coat. What of it?"

Before he could reply, she mumbled. "Probably some psycho-crap you're trying to feed me with, instead of inkblots."

Arnold glared at her for a moment, but then softened his expression. While sighing he replied, "No…these are your things, remember?"

She laughed, "Y-you're kidding me right?"

"No, I'm not" He said and gathered a deep breath, exhaling.

_"Here goes_ nothing!" He thought.

"These 3 things before you, they belong to the same person. Although, they all have separate personalities now, they were one in the same long ago. You see you have a condition called Dissociative Identity Disorder in which you produce a lack of connection in your thoughts, memories, feelings, and actions. Basically, you do not have an exact sense of who you are." He paused and came closer to the objects by her feet. "This disorder was stemmed from Helga's rape, which only she experienced. Although, you did exist before the rape, you were merely a part of her personality. So you couldn't have remembered the details of what happened then. When she snapped, what bonded your personalities together separated both you and Cecile from Helga; therefore, three different personalities, occupying one body. Now, there are no possibilities for all three of you to coexist without repercussions, which means that in order for you to survive you must merge with Helga along with Cecile in order to recuperate. If not, all of you and I mean all will lose touch with reality forever." Arnold concluded somberly.

There was a moment of silence as she looked to him skeptically, then a burst of laughter came out of nowhere, "You expect me to believe that load of crap?"

Mockingly she repeated. "Lose touch with reality, that's a good one Dr. Shortman. But as you can see, there's nothing wrong with me. We're perfectly fine, it's been what? Almost two years and I'm still sane. I don't know about the other two, but that won't matter anyway since I'm taking over. So, it's not like I'm in any danger"

Arnold's face turned serious as he defensively answered, "Yes you are! I mean, if you are not in danger then why do you think you ended up here of all places? Right now, you may be fine, but soon enough you will experience everything she has…including her rape. After awhile, it will drive you permanently mad as it was beginning to do to Helga before you showed up. Do you want that to happen?" He frantically asked.

Seeing that she hasn't responded, he pressed on. "Your best solution is for you three to face what happened together, but in order to do that you must merge as one."

Eleanor contemplated for awhile, she watched his panicked expression, and then softly questioned, "Why… should I believe you?"

Arnold felt weary as the session stretched on. It was taking a toll on him, but he needed to save her. "Eleanor, I know you resent me for all the things I've done to Helga, leaving her at the altar and all, and I don't blame you for being angry. At the time, I was scared and confused and I know that's no excuse for how I treated her. I had high expectations placed upon me that I just couldn't handle. I was young and stupid. And for the past six years, I've regretted ever making that decision. I admit, it was my fault and I'm ashamed of it."

Wrapped up in his own emotions, he continued on, "I truly never meant to hurt you or anyone by it. I loved you… all of you, and...I-I still do!"

In hearing his confession, Eleanor's eyes grew wide, she tightly shut them and brought her hands to her head, "P-please, don't do this" she whispered. She felt something in her heart change and should couldn't control it. It ached. It hurt so bad that it was affecting her. Her feelings for him were never there that belonged to Helga.

Hope came to Arnold's eyes seeing the troubled look Eleanor bore.

Her walls were breaking down, and took tried to break them down further. He picked up all three objects, lifting them up at eye level so she could see.

Letting his heart lead the way, he spoke sincerely. "These items you see here before you belong to one amazing person...you. She's the girl who brought me hope by helping me reunite a man with his long lost daughter. This is the girl that gave me the drive and courage to stand up and save a neighborhood when I thought all hope to save it was lost."

Arnold looked into her eyes with a vast amount of affection, and he poured his heart out. "This...is the girl that tormented my days and nights to no end, and yet made me feel at peace, all at once. This is the girl that went through a lot of trouble to disguise herself in order to go on date with me, she...made me feel wanted and special."

He took a moment before he said lovingly. "No one has ever gone to extremes like this girl and now.. a woman has. No one has shown me the love and relentless devotion that she has shown me throughout all these years. She may have had a strange way of expressing her feelings, but I saw through it all that she cared despite the fact that everyone saw her as hopeless."

Arnold's eyes began to shed tears and it streamed his face. He quickly wiped them off as he continued, "I just want a chance…one more chance to show her that same love and devotion she has shown me. She deserves this, so please… I beg of you…please don't let her wither away into nothingness. Help her get her life back and I promise you she will be strong again!"

Eleanor eyes misted as she looked to Arnold sorrowfully. Something was stirring up in her. What she had thought earlier about hating him seemed impossible now. He was the genuine article. There was nothing deceiving or fake about him. He truly cared for her...for Helga.

Having caught his breath, Arnold spoke again. "You know Eleanor... something you said in the tunnel has got me to think about the situation we are facing right now. I remember you said that I wanted to save you as if I meant to make you seem… inadequate. But in reality ... I'm the one that needed saving. I needed to be saved from the mistake I made six years ago…when I let you go." He looked to the white padded floor, and gathered his thoughts. "When I left you, I was miserable. I couldn't eat or sleep for days and my life felt so empty. I didn't know what was wrong with me. All the raw emotions I felt then, all the passion I had was…gone. I would force myself to think that as time passed by things would eventually get better, but it didn't. My decision to return here was no mistake. I knew what was missing…"

He looked to the woman sitting on the cot as she stared back at him, he said. "It was you."

He smiled, "When I analyzed myself, I realized that for years I've had a void that was left wide open by the disappearance of my parents, and even though my grandparents tried to fill that void…I could never feel complete. But you…you somehow got under my skin without my knowing it. And slowly but surely that void I had began to fill to the point that it overflowed. It was so out of the norm for me, because you brought out so many emotions in me that I didn't understand. I was wild and reckless even passionate at times and it grew to be too much that I couldn't control it, I felt overwhelmed. It took me away from what I felt was safe. But now, I figured out that my playing it safe was me, running away from my fears. Mainly, my fear of you seeing the many sides of Arnold Shortman, the best and the worst of them. I was afraid of how you would come to see the real me and how disappointed you would be if you knew that the man you saw before you was so unlike the boy you once thought I was. However, now I'm no longer afraid, and that's why...I'm here."

Eleanor watched him attentively with tears flowing from her eyes, she seemed speechless. Arnold observed her, and he saw no signs of merging. No obvious indication that his technique worked.

All he saw now was a woman showing empathy towards him. She looked...helpless as if not knowing what to do.

Arnold felt a strong emotion surmounting him, he could not let it end this way. He had to get through to her somehow? And in desperation, he cried out. "Helga….Helga, if you can hear me, please…. I need you…I always have! You can't give up like this, you can't just snatch the last shred of hope I have. Isn't that why you were always there for me? Isn't it? To give me hope..." He held a hand to his chest as if to suppress the ache in his heart he suddenly felt. His emotions were turbulent as choked on a sob. He murmured, "Don't let go… don't let go of me, Helga!" Eleanor looked to the man before her feeling something called sadness. She wanted to help, but it seemed too late. There was no hope.

With his hands dropping limp on his lap, Arnold lowered his head and closed his eyes. Dejected, as tears streamed down his face he whispered a final plea, his voice barely holding strength, "Please"

Eleanor couldn't take seeing him like this anymore so she reacted without thinking. She swiftly crawled over to the broken man and embraced him with all the love she possessed.

Arnold sat there in shock as she leaned her body onto him.

She caressed his back with one hand while smoothing out his golden hair with the other. Holding him close, she hushed him, bringing him into calmness. "Shh, shh, shh, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

She sighed, saying softly, "Don't worry Arnold...I'll always be here for you"

At the mention of his name his eyes widened drastically… it was her. He knew it was. Arnold smiled joyfully as he softly closed his eyes again, enjoying the feel of her body melding with his. He carefully brought forth his arms and wrapped them around her bringing her much closer to him.

Both hearts, beating as one. He was basking in her loving embrace when he planted a chaste kiss on her neck, inducing a series of goose bumps on her dry pale skin. He whispered with immense emotion as he held on to her. "I'll love you, Helga...Always!"

Resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled, holding him tight,. She whispered back, "And I, forever Arnold...and I forever!"

Both Arnold and Helga held onto each other desperately and lovingly for awhile, unmindful of the world beyond the white padded cell door.

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Although, I thought it was too mushy, but that was the mood I was in (I guess!) idk. I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter. I also want to give a special thank you to all reviewers; I always look forward to reading your comments. Much love to you all! So in closing, Be Kind and Rewind….I mean Review, XD!)**

**(; Deuces ;)**


	13. DoubleCrossed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold...nuff said!**

* * *

It's been hours since Arnold and Helga stayed wrapped in each other's arms…and a new day had come. It seemed that after the intervention, they both fell asleep unnoticed by the workers in the facility. Weird! But oddly…true.

Arnold's strict order of 'No interruptions under any circumstances' for his crucial session, went unquestioned. Not one person bothered to check up on him or Helga. With conviction, Arnold made it his goal to avoid setbacks by being disrupted. He intended to minimize distractions, which may affect the first stage of the rehabilitation process...acceptance.

Slowly stirring from his sleep, Arnold awakened.

He opened his eyes,and noticed the most beautiful pair of blues staring straight at him. His heart fluttered. Feeling somewhat disoriented on his current location, his eyes blinked as he scoped the room.

_"I'm still in the cell" _He thought, as his mind settled, in turn, remembering what had occurred hours before.

His green eyes turned back to the woman beside him. He tried to decipher her expression, scanning her face attentively, looking for any signs of regression. Helga's eyes roamed his face as well, going downward to notice his arm placed delicately on her waist. Arnold's eyes followed her own, it slightly widened, he quickly realized their position as they lied down on the padded floor. His arm was swiftly removed, and he shifted himself to a safer distance.

Attempting to remove the awkwardness, Arnold spoke softly.

"Good-morning, Helga" he uttered, pulling off a smile as he lifted himself up off the padded floor, his gaze still held firmly on her.

With her eyes downcast, Helga did the same, sitting up as she shyly replied, "Good-morning."

Looking back up into his eyes, she noticed his intense gaze and began to blush. Feeling bashful, Helga quickly returned her focus to her lap as she subconsciously fiddled with a loose thread on her uniform jumper. A quirky smile came to Arnold's face as she blushed, noticing the gracefulness she upheld in the simplest of movements.

_"She's so beautiful"_ he thought despite her having bags under her eyes, a mild case of bed hair, and her face dried up from tear stains. He felt some sense of comfort between himself and the woman he loved. Unfortunately, Arnold also realized that now was not the place to get too comfortable, he still had to keep his distance from her for appearance purposes. He couldn't let the staff know he had affections for his patient.

He intended to explain to her about that at a later date. He wondered where they might go from here.

Gathering his composure, and trying to sound professional, he quietly asked, "I trust you slept well?"

At the sound of Arnold's voice, Helga's eyes slowly returned to his and she responded with a nod. But a sense of unease appeared on her face as she fidgeted nervously on the floor as she faced the man who inadvertently kept staring at her.

She thought, _"Okay this is awkward? But…waking up in his arms felt sooo right."_

Every now and then both of them would glance at each other, observing one other's behavior, but the silence between them was deafening and it made Helga just a bit unnerved.

She began to doubt. _"Did he actually mean it when he said he...needed me? I mean, he could have said that in the heat of the moment? And we do have a history of 'heat of the moment' confessions. I wonder if that's the case because right now he seems…withdrawn?"_

She sighed, placing her hand to under her chin. _"Maybe…maybe I'm over thinking this?"_

Arnold watched her behavior and sensed the tension between them. He knew she was wondering, what next? Besides, he was thinking the same thing too.

Every time their eyes met, she would somehow shift hers away from his. He noticed how her lips would oddly twitch when he offered her his dimpled smile. But…after what happened yesterday he was at a loss for words. It didn't make it any easier the way they woke up this morning, it felt awkward and uncomfortable. Arnold nervously rubbed his arm as he decided to face the music.

"Look Helga, about yesterday… I meant what I said, I'm not giving up on you and…I hope...you won't give up on me."

Feeling reassured, Helga smiled, she reached out to him and enclosed his hand in hers.

"I won't Arnold" she said earnestly as she gave it a squeeze before releasing it.

She quickly stood up, and walked to sit on her cot while Arnold looked on before rising to his feet. Seeing her responding like that after what happened yesterday made his heart soar. He wanted to stay longer and monitor her development, but he didn't want to raise any further suspicions after performing an all nighter session.

Arnold rose up and headed for the door, he informed her that he'd send for her breakfast. Helga, in turn, smiled still unable to conceal the slight blush that appeared on her face as she wrapped her arms around herself, definitely missing his warmth. He waved her goodbye unable to shield his half-lidded gaze before he exited the door. Helga herself continued to look to him with a smile until the door buzzed shut.

Once out of the room, plastered on Arnold's face was the biggest smile he could ever produce.

He couldn't contain it, Helga…was back. He just hoped that this time it will be for good. After informing the orderlies to send for her breakfast, with a hop to his step, Arnold marched towards his mentor's office, his smile never leaving.

Oddly the nurses and doctors looked at him as he walked the halls while whistling a Dino Spumoni tune. Arnold entered the office in a good mood he didn't notice his mentor at his desk doing some work.

Arnold's whistling tune stopped when he saw him, he called out jovially.

"Henrik?" the doctor lifted his head, looking to Arnold quizzically.

"So...has the crisis been averted?" He asked.

Arnold replied proudly, "Yes, she is cooperating. I know it won't be easy, but I'm sure she will get better"

His mentor informed him, "Well good, good!" the doctor put down his pen and crossed his arms on his desk. He moved on to another subject, "Now Arnold, I have received...a phone call from the mayor, he asked for you?"

Arnold stood there stunned. _"Why would the mayor of Hillwood want to speak to me?"_ he questioned himself.

Arnold looked to Henrik and replied, "I have only been here a week? Why would he ask for me?"

Henrik's brow furrowed as he responded, "That's what I want to know."

Arnold trying to make sense of things asked his mentor, "What did he say?"

Unknowingly Henrik replied, "He didn't say much other than wanting to speak with you, guess you must've done something right."

Arnold replied baffled, "I...guess?"

"Well Arnold you had a long night, I suggest you go on home and get some rest." his mentor said.

"That's okay, I'll just stay here and catch up with paperwork, and I'm kind of behind actually with everything that has been going on." Arnold knew why he didn't want to return home yet, he wanted to monitor Helga's progress a bit further to make sure that there were no setbacks.

Henrik stated, "Well, I'm heading home so I'll see you on Tuesday. By the way there's a couch over there in case you want a quick shut eye. Oh and here… the mayor left his number on here to call him."

Henrik handed Arnold the message and his eyes widened as he read aloud.

"Mayor... Gilbert Johanssen?"

Henrik looked to him questioningly, "Yeah! You know him?"

Stoically, Arnold replied, "No, but I knew his cousin."

Henrik clueless to Arnold's sudden sour mood replied, "Well Arnold, maybe he heard about you from his cousin."

Arnold crossed his arms on his chest crossly and mumbled disdainfully "Yeah, I'll bet."

Checking his watch, Henrik then patted Arnold on the shoulder. "Well, I have a holiday barbecue to head to so have a good weekend Arnold and take easy you hear."

Feeling drained, Arnold replied sighing. "I'll try"

Henrik looked to his colleague and laughed "Ha ha ha, you're starting to sound like me and you've only been here a week."

Arnold looked to his mentor grinning and stated, "I do? Maybe I should grow a beard like you as well." He said as he stroked his jaw line.

"Nah! I don't think it'll suit you. Besides, it'll look really odd with your football shaped head, no offense by the way." His mentor stated as he winked.

Arnold smiled. "None taken"

"Anyway, I really have to go now, Bye Arnold." Henrik said with a smile.

"Bye Henrik" Arnold wave to his mentor as he went out the door.

Arnold looked down at the message he received, contemplating what he should do. The medical documents and police report were in his hands, safely stored away for now. Being that it's a holiday weekend, he left a message with the State's District Attorney's office, because he didn't know who to trust in Hillwood anymore. He went over to the couch to take a nap before seeing Helga later. Once he lied down, he thought of many things, like how he just found out his ex-best friend's cousin also known as the infamous Fuzzy Slippers was now the leader of Hillwood city.

His mind was reeling. _"I cannot believe this. Fuzzy Slippers is the mayor! Now what am I going to do?" _

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve the tension in his sinuses. Of all the things that have happened this one seemed to take the cake. He felt overwhelmed, he needed to rest, hopefully later on with a refreshed mind he'd be able to figure it out. Arnold lazily closed his eyes and soon drifted to sleep.

Waking up a few hours later, he sat up, yawed and stretched out his limbs. Four o'clock was what he saw on his watch. He stood up.

Deciding to leave the office, Arnold headed to the cafeteria to eat. Finishing his lunch, he stopped by the bakery section and grabbed a pink frosted glazed donut with sprinkles on it for Helga.

_"I'm sure she'll enjoy this" _he thought as he grinned_. _He remembered fondly how she liked this sweet pastry.

Arriving at the door to her room, he swiped his card and entered the cell to find it empty.

Trying not to panic, he went up to the nurse-in-charge at the desk and inquired calmly, "Excuse-me, where's my patient?" he asked giving the woman a questionable look.

Dismissing his approach, the nurse replied patronizingly. "She was transferred this morning, Dr. Shortman" she exclaimed as if he should have known.

Wide-eyed and stunned, Arnold replied, "Transferred?"

"Yes, transferred!" The nurses replied once more sternly.

Shaking his head in disbelief for a moment, he then grew impatient and demanded forcefully. "Who... authorized this transfer?"

The nurse looked at him nonchalantly and replied. "Why Dr. Benson of course."

Shock came to Arnold's face again as he asked, "Doctor… Henrik Benson?"

"Is there any other in this facility?" The nurse annoyingly quipped.

Arnold ignored her impertinent attitude, he felt betrayed by his mentor. He laughed bitterly at the irony, he thought, _"Who can I trust in this town?__"_

He sighed heavily and instantly felt the urge to punch something. Arnold had never felt so on edge since he came back into this town. The never ending cycle of betrayal frustrated him to no end.

He thought, _"What happened to the all the good people he used to know, who stood up for what's right?"_

His mind wandered to Helga at that moment and what she must have felt when no one believed her. He masked his face in one hand, and calmed his raging nerves. He looked to the nurse's name-tag and spoke to her on a personal level.

"Please Audrey, I need to find my patient she needs my help." he closed his eyes momentarily trying to keep his emotions from resurfacing and reopened them as he continued, "Do you know where she was transferred?"

The nurse looked at the distressed doctor and her expression softened. She sighed and responded honestly, "I…don't know. The location wasn't written in the chart."

Feeling frustrated Arnold pounded his fist on the nurses' station, shocking the nurse in the process.

"Gah!" He said, "How could I not have seen this coming?"

He began to pace around her desk, trying to figure out what to do next. As he paced around, an idea came to the nurse.

She spoke cautiously to him. "You know...you can contact Dr. Benson on her whereabouts. I mean since he signed off on it, I'm sure he knows where she is. Better yet, here...this is his home address. We usually keep it on file for emergencies, but you can pay him a visit if it's urgent." she looked to Arnold with a sincere smile, handing him a paper with the doctor's address on it. She continued, "It seems that you care about her a lot and...well... you know...I think that's very noble of you."

Arnold half-smiled at the nurse and took the information she provided. "Thank You!" he uttered as he quickly headed out.

Arnold left the floor quickly making his way to his car. As he pulled away from the facility his mind was blazing with cruel thoughts, his emotions fluctuating. This was becoming a trend and he hated what it did to him. He felt that he was changing, but if that was how it was going to be then so be it.

Arnold drove 20 minutes to arrive at Dr. Benson's house. Seeing that his car was in the driveway, he approached the home. Ringing the doorbell, Arnold waited as the door opened to find a little girl around ten years old, answering it. "Hi Mister, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Dr. Henrik Benson, does he live here? He asked courteously.

The girl answered, "Sure, hold on a second."

She yelled out. "Grandpaaaaa, someone's at the door for you"

Turning back to Arnold, she uttered. "He'll be right there, Mister." Arnold nodded as he watched her walk away from the door.

Meanwhile, Henrik headed towards the door saying to his grandchild. "I'm not expecting anybody? Who could that be?" she just shrugged her shoulders and went into the backyard to play.

As he approached the door, he gasped at the sight of Arnold's angry face. Arnold wasted not time asking, "Where's Helga? Where the hell is she?"

"Helga? I don't k-" The doctor replied as Arnold crossed the threshold without being invited in.

Henrik put his hands up in surrender and replied, "Look Arnold can we take this to my study. I'll tell you what I know"

Arnold followed his mentor into his home office.

As they entered, Henrik grabbed two glasses and a bottle of cognac before heading towards his desk. Arnold remained standing close by as Dr. Benson offered a glass to him, but he refused. "I don't drink" he said dryly, his face red with anger.

"O-kay" The doctor shrugged his shoulders and poured himself a glass. He spoke frankly, "I'm sorry Arnold for putting you through this. I didn't know you knew her personally when I assigned her to you. I guess you lucked out on this one."

The Doctor sighed before continuing, "When the mayor called me this morning and told me who you were to this girl, I didn't have a choice, I had to do something, or I would lose my job and my license. To tell you the truth, I don't know what this woman has done to tick off the wrong people and I don't wanna know. If I didn't do this, me and my family's future would be jeopardized!"

Henrik huffed stressed out. "Look Arnold, this situation sounds very complicated maybe you should just let this one go."

Arnold stomped to the man behind his desk, and pulled out his rolling chair from it to face him, "Henrik, if you don't want me to go out there and tell your family what kind of person you really are, and what you have done, then you will tell me where they took Helga!" He exclaimed threateningly.

Henrik responded fearfully, "Arnold please don't do this. You don't know what you're getting into."

Arnold in all seriousness clutched his mentor's leather arm rests with his hands, tightening his grip on them. He came down to eye level with him, and stared at the man coldly, his eyes turning to a grayish green. He said venomously, "Actually...I do!"

Henrik uneasily spoke, "Look Arnold you're a nice young man, don't go looking for trouble. Besides, I'm sure they won't hurt her, maybe you should just….back off a little."

Arnold fed up insisted through gritted teeth. "Stop wasting my time, I know you're stalling, where is she?"

Henrik with worry in his eyes at what Arnold might do to him, conceded, "I sure hope you know what you're doing?" He added. "She's…probably with the mayor."

" What? I cannot BELIEVE this. Do you know what you've done?" Arnold yelled.

Henrik explained further, "I'm sorry Arnold but I was told to hand her over to the mayor's men. I think you should contact him. It looks like you have something he wants."

Arnold furious with this man, pushed his rolling chair back with anger. All of his efforts to stabilize Helga could go down the drain if she encountered the mayor. He hoped it wasn't too late!

Arnold walked back over to his mentor and threateningly pointed his finger at his chest. He put pressure on it so his mentor would wince each and every time. "If anything and I mean anything happens to Helga I swear YOU will live to regret it!"

Seeing this side of Arnold brought fear to Henrik's eyes, he'd never seen Arnold this angry and he never expected it from him at first glance.

The old man gulped loudly, but Arnold restrained himself, pulling away after getting his point across. He then walked backwards, slowly, out of the study, never taking his eyes off of the old man.

Arnold's cold glare induced a shiver in Henrik, which after his presence was gone, still remained. Dr. Benson felt guilty for being so weak. That young man was right, he messed up.

As Arnold fully left his home, he whispered dreadfully to himself. _"Oh no, what have I done? What...have I…done?"_

Meanwhile, Arnold went into his car, and started to drive. He put his cell phone on speaker as he made the call to the mayor of Hillwood.

* * *

**(A/N: Alright people that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know if you do! So please Review! Deuces Everybody and enjoy your summer!)**


	14. Let the Healing Begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!

**(A/N: I hope you enjoy this one!)**

* * *

Downtown Hillwood City Hall.

Helga had been locked in a storage room with no windows for hours now. At first, she screamed for the guards to let her go, but seeing that they were ignoring her on purpose, she gave up. Luckily for her, they never even bothered to tie her hands and feet.

"Those idiots" she uttered lowly then snorted. "Can't even kidnap someone properly."

She rolled her eyes at the extreme stupidity of those men, but she grew tired from her fit and decided to rest.

Helga decided to focus on keeping it together while in captivity so she could continue to merge with the other two personalities.

"I am not going back on my word to Arnold" she said to herself.

But she didn't know how she was supposed to go about it? She never had the chance to speak to Arnold at all on what her recovery entailed. And whoever those bozos that kidnapped her were, they didn't give her much of chance to anyway.

Helga pondered and paced the room for a while, trying to figure something out. She got more anxious by the minute. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and shouted. "This stinks!"

A voice sounded. "Tell me about it!"

Helga turned and looked around the room. But no one was there. "Um..Hello? Is anybody there?"

She heard nothing, saw no one.

"Show yourself you..you..creep or I'll show you ol'Betsy here!" Helga lifted her clenched fist, waving it aimlessly in the air to prove her point. "I'm not afraid to use this, believe me."

The voice spoke out again. "Put that away before you hurt yourself." Helga made a 360 to find the owner of that voice, but still saw no one. She told herself not to panic as she gazed around the stuffy room. Nothing.

However, this person sounded close, real close, and that voice sounded oddly familiar now. Eerily it sounded almost like…hers. Her eyes grew wide.

The voice said arrogantly, "FINALLY, you figured it out…Took you long enough!"

Helga tightly clenched both of her fists, squinted her eyes and pursed her lips at the nerve of that …that…whatever it was, but chose to calm herself instead to get some answers.

After settling herself, she spoke. "So…who are you?"

"I'm you, you moron!" The voice responded annoyingly.

Helga through gritted teeth, uttered. "I KNOW THAT! I meant, what's your name?"

"Hmph, name's Eleanor" At that response Helga nodded, but then she realized that she just nodded to herself and quickly shook her head.

Helga uttered. "Eleanor?"

"Yep that's me." The voice replied. "Don't wear it out"

Helga rolled her eyes, thinking. _"She sure does have an attitude!" _But she brushed that thought aside quickly and spoke. "How many are there? I mean in me…in my head that is?"

Eleanor chuckled. "You should know!"

Helga frowning, replied. "I'm not sure. I only heard what the nurses and staff told me and that's not much."

Eleanor responded, "Well based on the file I stole from one of the previous doctors during one of my 'sessions', I read there's only two so far. Me and Cecile."

Cecile jumped in cheerily. "Allo Helga!"

Helga's eyes went wide in fear as she heard the other voice speak. They all sounded like her, but a little different. She heard about them, but she never communicated with them. She often believed that it was the doctors trying to make her sound… crazy. But now she realized that maybe her sanity wasn't as secure as she thought. She did not remember all the hysteria and blackouts she sustained when her personalities took over. And yet, while they spoke to her at this very moment a number of their memories were seeping through her mind, things that she herself had never experienced post-rape.

Helga muttered under her breath, alarmed. "Oh my gosh, I'm finally losing it."

" I think it's too late for that, Toots!" Eleanor replied.

"ELEANOR!" Cecile uttered astounded.

"What?" Eleanor voiced faking innocence.

"We're supposed to help Helga? You promised Arnold. We all did." Cecile added.

Eleanor sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know!"

Helga sat down on a cardboard box for a moment, she felt dizzy. Having a conscience was one thing. But having other voices in your head with no control over them was another. Helga took a few deep calming breaths, then muttered, "I cannot believe this. I can't believe this is happening to me!"

"Well believe it" Eleanor piped in.

"Helga, you're remembering things aren't you?" Cecile asked, and it was meant as a statement, to which Helga acknowledged.

She remembered the fire, the hospital, everything. The memories were so overwhelming that she had to distract herself before she hyperventilated. She couldn't take it, and for once she's admitting that she needed help. So she took on the task to get out of this…holding room to find Arnold. She needed some answers as to what is happening to her.

So Helga addressed her personalities.

"All right Eleanor, Cecile…um, I guess we have to cooperate with each other if we are to get out of here. We need to get to Arnold, and under no circumstance does anyone do anything on their own got that!" Helga stated rather bluntly.

"Who died and made you the boss, dipstick?" Eleanor voiced annoyed.

Helga by now was fed up with this chick's attitude and replied irritated. "Me that's who, ya geekbait"

"Girls, I think we should all try and get along for Arnold's sak-" Cecile stated.

"SHUT UP" Eleanor and Helga said in unison.

They both argued on for a minute while Cecile kept quiet.

Suddenly Helga screeched, "Ahhh, it is too crowded in here. I can't even THINK!"

"Good! Cuz I do the thinking around here and you do the swooning!" Eleanor replied teasingly.

Helga told a lie in her defense, "Actually, Cecile does the swooning, Bucko…get it straight.

Cecile replied offended, "I do not" Her voice became meek then. "At least... not all the time".

Helga confidently added, "Lest not forget who got us out of some of the jams we were in when I was young. Waaaay before you two ever barged into my life."

Eleanor stated, "Helga! You wouldn't have to get out of them if _you_ didn't create them in the first place. Take the little pink book for example, ending up in Arnold's hands, or the message on his answering machine of _you_ confessing _your_ love for him. And, oh, oh, what about the parrot eh, eh."

"Oh shut up Eleanor" Helga replied

"My point exactly!" Eleanor stated.

Helga mumbled, "Stupid personality why did I create you anyway"

"Uh, Helga?" Eleanor called.

"What?" she replied annoyed.

"I can hear you, you know" her alter stated frankly.

"You'll live" Helga rebutted.

Turning her focus on getting out, Helga asked, "Cecile? Do you-"

"OH NOW you want me to talk!" Cecile interrupted angrily.

Eleanor burst out in laughter. "It's about time you got the balls to stand for yourself, Cecile"

"Oh Shut up Eleanor you're no better than she is."

Helga sighed and tried to take hold of the situation, "Alright, alright, look you guys...I…we… need to get out of here fast before these losers come back in here! Does anyone have a plan?"

Cecile stated candidly, "Any chance that we can leave out the front door? Maybe you can punch their lights out Helga, you're good at that!"

Helga smirked, "Hmm, while I would looove to do that Cecile, there are too many of them I can't take them all."

Eleanor offered her input, "Maybe we could check out if there's a vent or some opening to get to the outside." she exclaimed.

"Okay, that might help. I think it's worth a shot. So how about it girls…ready to get out of this dump?" Helga asked.

The others responded, "Heck yeah!"

"Let's do this then!"

* * *

Helga began looking around the room for an opening other than the door that had two bodyguards posted behind it. She looked up at the ceiling wondering if she could make it up to the panels there. She figured she could climb the shelves near the wall and reached up to push it open. Carefully, she performed each step, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Eureka" she said as she pulled herself up into the vent. "Now I can...I mean we can get the hell outta here."

Helga began her escape as she crawled into the vent. Minutes passed as she traveled on her hands and knees encountering the occasional dust and spider webs. "Let's hope that there are no rats in here. I ha-hate rats" she shivered at the thought as the other two wholly agreed."Hm-mm" "You got that right!"

She continued to travel until she heard voices in a room she came across. She stopped and listened for a moment.

A secretary's voice was heard from an intercom, "Excuse-me Mayor Johanssen, we have a Dr. Shortman on line 2?"

"I'll take that thank you, Shayna" The mayor replied,

Helga thought, _"Arnold? What's going on here? Why was I brought here? And if this is the mayor…this must be his office." _

With eyes wide she realized_. "I'm in city hall"_

Helga did not want to move on; she wanted to stay and listen in on the conversation. However, her other personalities pleaded with her to move forward and on to safety, but Helga contested.

"It's Arnold you guys, I need to know what's going on." Both alters sighed in frustration.

"This I'm sure is not gonna go well." Eleanor muttered.

Helga looked down through the vent and could only make out a profile of the mayor. His figure was familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on why.

The mayor put Arnold on speaker, "Hey Arnold, How are you?"

Arnold coldly replied, "Let's cut to the chase, where's Helga?"

"My my my didn't peg you for an ill-mannered man at all. What happened to you man?" Fuzzy said haughtily.

"YOU happened, now where is she?"

"Tsk, tsk,tsk don't worry Arnold… you'll get her back...eventually"

"What do you mean by that?" Arnold asked defensively

"Well, I just need a few things from you."

"Yeah? Like what?" Arnold asked.

Fuzzy laughed. "Oh, I think you know what. Someone has brought to my attention that you have… evidence… that belongs to me, and I want it back!"

Helga still located in the vents, whispered to herself. "Evidence?" She recalled the police report she held in her hands a few days ago and gasped, "Oh no! Don't do it Arnold."

Arnold replied, "I don't know what you're talking about"

Fuzzy Slippers clarified, "Oh ho ho but you do Arnold, my cousin told me everything."

Through gritted teeth, Arnold uttered, "That son of "

"Temper, temper, Arnold, I didn't know you had it in you. Besides, Gerald was actually feeling pretty down from your good ol talking to. He even said that we should turn ourselves in. I guess you rubbed off on the guy after all. I mean he rather sacrifice his hard earned life to do what's right. Sounds kind of...epic. Don't you think?"

Seething with anger Arnold spoke again, "I really don't give a rats ass about him anymore. Just...tell me where and when and bring Helga wi-"

A huge crash was heard as the ceiling caved in.

Helga landed on the floor of the mayor's office, coughing up a storm from all the dust flying around.

She rolled her eyes and thought. _"Gee, didn't think I was THAT heavy?"_

"Speak of the devil" Fuzzy Slippers inputted to Arnold on the phone.

Helga taking in her environment casually uttered, "Man do they need to renovate this place, it's like no one can escape around here without something falling apart!"

Gradually standing up, she patted the dust off of her clothes. "I mean Criminy, look at me, I'm filthy."

Hearing her voice on the line, Arnold worriedly called for her, "Helga? Helga? Are you okay?"

She turned to face the phone on the mayor's desk to respond when she noticed the face of her attacker, sitting right before it.

The moment their eyes met she gasped. "No, no, you're...not...real." Her head shook in denial, as she figured that she was hallucinating again.

Arnold continued calling out for her through the phone, "Helga? HELGA!"

Fuzzy Slippers replied in his deep baritone voice to the stunned woman with coolness, "I'm very real gorgeous." He paused. "Helga G. Pataki, my, my, my, it's so nice of you to...drop by" he uttered, laughing at his pun.

Helga began to panic at that moment, thinking. _"What am I gonna to do? What am I gonna to do?" _

Eleanor began speak, "Snap out of it Helga, I know you're scared, but you have to stop running away from your problems. We cannot go on with you taking a back seat so we can face them for you. You have the will to reclaim your life, so stop with all the drama and GET TO IT."

Cecile added, "She's right Helga. You have to be strong and face your fears. Arnold was right, we are only a part of you and you as well us know that we cannot survive without working together as one. SO get a grip and fight back." Helga nodded to herself and with determination in her eyes she approached the mayor's desk.

Meanwhile, Arnold was frantically yelling and cursing the mayor over the phone, threatening him if he ever harmed a hair on Helga's head. Helga stopped short of his front desk and listened. _"Whoa!_ _Sailor, where did he get that potty mouth from?"_

With her hands on her hips, Helga spoke up into the speaker, "Arnold"

But Arnold kept on going so she yelled louder. "ARNOLD!"

He stopped mid-rant to the mayor, "Helga? Helga, is that you? Are you okay? Don't worry I'm coming, Sweetheart"

Helga swooned for a moment, but Eleanor and Cecile intervened, "Get a grip Pataki!" they both voiced aloud.

"But, but_... _he called me sweetheart" she whined. Helga pouted at the fact that she couldn't dwell on the sentiment he relayed to her.

While she spoke to her alters, Fuzzy Slippers looked around his office wondering who was she talking to, when he found no one he shrugged his shoulders and just observed.

Eleanor reprimanded her, "Now is not the time for this, put your game face on, got it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it!" Helga agreed.

Helga returned her attention back to the phone and the mayor sitting comfortably at his desk.

She spoke into the mic on the phone, "Um Arnold, I'm okay. I...need to talk to Mayor Johanssen for a few minutes, sooo… why don't you hang up… and I'll call you back, mkay" she announced in the most sweetest voice she could have ever mustered.

Arnold was flabbergasted, "Are you sure… you're okay Helga?"

She replied with so much charm and sugary sweetness that it sounded rather strange coming from her. "I'm absolutely, positively okay, Arnold. Now be a good boy and hang up!"

"But Helga-" He tried to object, but got hung up on.

Helga's finger lingered on the end call button for a moment, and her gaze shifted to the man before her. A few moments ago, this…so-called man seemed rather confident and cocky when she faced him, but now she saw the beginnings of discomfort in him as she fixed her cold stare at him.

Sweat was starting to appear on his forehead as her icy blue eyes penetrated his own dark brown ones. She spoke as she looked at the luxurious décor of his office. "So...I see you've done well for yourself."

Fuzzy Slippers puffed his chest with pride. "Yeah, I've worked hard to get to where I'm at, but not without any sacrifices."

Helga rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Sacrifices? Pl-lease the only sacrifice you made was at my expense."

Fuzzy Slippers offended, rebutted, "Hold on now Pataki, what happened that day was an accident. I was drunk and I didn't know what happened until I sobered up."

"Ohhhh….So what you're saying is that because you were drunk and didn't know what you were doing, that it makes it right? So, it justifies what you've done to me?"

Fuzzy Slippers replied defensively, "No, no...I felt really bad about what I had done. Consciously, I wouldn't have done it. Circumstances were that I was at the wrong place, at the wrong time. There was nothing I could do. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place you could say. All I can say is that I'm sorry…. for everything."

Helga still observing his décor uttered. "Kinda late for that, don't ya think? Besides, couldn't you have owned up to your mistakes like a real man should, back then? It would seem fair, right?"

He replied, "Look, I said I was sorry. I was desperate and confused then. I just felt my future was going down the drain and I panicked. You don't know the pressure I'm in. People have high expectations of me. The entire community relied on me for years and I was always there to provide the help that they needed. And that was my purpose once I became mayor of this city. So I can continue that legacy."

Helga voiced, "Look I didn't come here to listen to your sob story. Besides, you of all people shouldn't be lecturing me about helping people. You…the man who took advantage of a woman and covered up the crime in order to go out and live the good life. "

She looked to the man, disgusted and uttered. "I can tell you didn't give a damn about me when it happened or after the fact. You made no attempts to contact me at anytime. And it doesn't seem like your conscience got the better of you while I was rotting away in that mental institution, now did it! So keep your apologies… cause I don't need 'em. You made me look like a fool in front of all my friends and the community. All for your prestigious reputation, which was built on lies by the way. And now that it is being threatened, you feel...remorseful?"

She pointed at him accusingly, "That's a load of crap and you know it. All you want to do is save your precious position with your fancy shmancy office with it. Well, NO MORE... I'M TAKING MY LIFE BACK, I, Helga G. Pataki, am going to reveal to the world what a scumbag you are. "

Fuzzy Slippers was growing angrier by the minute, he stood at that moment, and slapped Helga right on her left cheek.

On impact, her face turned to the direction the slap swayed her into and stayed there for a moment.

"Shut up you whore" he hissed.

Helga, stunned touched her cheek, the burning sting was still lingering after contact.

Slowly turning to face him, she uttered with a smirk. "I guess chivalry is dead."

And she quickly lifted her hand and slapped him back so strongly that a small amount of saliva escaped his lips. "Don't you ever...Ever... touch me again" she hissed in return.

Fuzzy Slippers stood there wide-eyed staring into her blazing blue eyes full of anger and rage. He snapped.

"You're gonna regret this" he gritted out through his teeth as he pounded his fists on the cherry oak hand-carved desk.

She crossed her arms over her chest with a knowing look. "Not as much as you are."

Fuzzy Slippers's face turned crimson with fury as he tried to reach for Helga over his desk, but she backed away. He pulled back and ran around it to try and catch her, but missed. The man had lost all sense of reason at that point, and his main goal was to capture the woman in order to teach her a lesson.

Helga ran and dodged the man's attacks. She knocked over a long-standing lamp which in turn tripped him. He fell unto the hardwood floor in a loud thud, bruising his forearms. She took this development as her cue to head for the door, but before she could, he got up on all fours and quickly crawled to her grabbing both of her ankles, which forced Helga to fall as well.

Fuzzy Slippers pulled her close towards him as she screamed for help. Though no one came or bothered to come. He straddled her and took out his cell phone from his pant pocket and called his guards. "Have security on standby near my door, Pronto"

He looked to her with a malicious smile which made her cringe with fear as he spoke these next words. "You will learn to be submissive. I will teach you to mind your tongue in my presence."

Helga looked all around her for something to get out of her situation. She looked for anything that she could use to knock him out, she found none. But an idea came to mind as she recalled her many outbursts at the asylum, and then it clicked.

She wiggled under him, keeping him unsteady over her, until he loosened one of her arms from his grip. She then rallied her strength and grabbed his balls with the five avengers and squeezed it as hard as she could till he begged for mercy.

"Bull's eye" she yelled gleefully when he released her, rolling over to curl himself up into a ball.

She quickly got up and kicked him in the gut twice just to be sure he had no time to get up as she headed for the door.

A sigh of relief came out as she opened the door to find no one in the halls. And urgently she left without looking back.

Once out, she muttered under her breath, "Submit to him? HA!"

With vigor, Helga ran through the hallways, searching for an exit. She dodged a flux of security men, who by now were overflowing the floor.

Turning back, she ran the opposite direction and exclaimed, "Oh! Man I should've kept moving in the vents"

"Ya think!" Eleanor shouted out with indignation

"Alright, alright I get it. So what now genius?" Helga asked irritated at her counterpart's timing.

Eleanor thought a moment, "How about going down the stairs, Einstein?"

Helga yelled, "It's swarmed with police men! So far we can only go up, anything else?"

Cecile offered, "I think we should continue running down the hall maybe we could find the emergency exit door to the outside or something"

Helga shouted, "Cecile we're thirteen floors up!"

There was no choice but to continue running throughout the floor to avoid the guards. So she kept running until...

WHAM! She collided with none other than her beloved Arnold.

"OW, move it Football-head" Helga blurted out impulsively.

Arnold's eyes opened wide and a smile crept up on his face. "Sorry Helga, I was just about to go to mayor's office ...to get you by the way."

Helga shook her head clear and realized that she actually ran into said person, smiled as well.

But the reunion was abruptly interrupted as the footsteps of the guards were heard approaching.

"Arnold I love to chit chat and all, but I'm kinda on the run." She exclaimed as took a quick look behind her then back at Arnold.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and asked, "Care to join me?"

Arnold smirked and nodded, "Whatever floats your boat, Helga"

"HEY!" she yelled, but soon lowered her voice, she pouted, "That's my line!"

Arnold smiled and grabbed her hand and they began to run.

Arnold and Helga ran through the hallway and made a series of turns where they encountered a service elevator. Arnold suggested that they take the elevator and Helga quickly obliged.

They approached the button for it to open up. Arnold pressed the down button repeatedly on the elevator, but the elevator took too long to open up. With no other choice, they continued to run.

However, mere seconds later, they encountered a lone guard blocking their path.

The guard went on the offensive with his nightstick, and tried to attack them. As the guard grew closer, Arnold sweep kicked the guard to the floor, knocking him off his feet and hitting his head, rendering him unconscious for the moment. He then grabbed Helga's hand and continued their run.

With a sense of excitement at what just happened Helga exclaimed, "That… was so...boss, Arnold."

Arnold looked to her with a half-smile and replied. "I didn't want to hurt him too bad, but I had to something so we could get away."

Helga thought inwardly, _"Oh Arnold you're so bold, and so brave. How I love the way you have mercy even on the most undeserving of men" _She sighed,_ "Hahhh." _She slapped herself to snap out of her reverie as they both came up to a dead end.

Arnold looked around aimlessly as he spoke, "Helga, we're at a dead end, I think we should go back before the guards show up, maybe we could-"

Helga in turn looked to whence they came and saw the guards coming up ahead, and then looked to Arnold who took a defensive stance to hold them off. Luckily, Helga looked to her side and found a garbage chute big enough to fit an average person. She poked Arnold in the rib and he turned looking to her questioningly. She tilted her head in the direction of the chute and Arnold's eyes bulged out of its socket, flabbergasted.

He protested. "No, no way. There has to be another way?"

She shrugged and replied, "Nope. That's the only exit we've got till we're surrounded."

Arnold asked as the guards were closing in, "Are you sure we'll fit in this thing?"

Helga replied casually as she headed for the chute sticking her head in, "There's only one way to find out." she went in and slid within the chute.

"Whoohoo!"

Arnold came at the squared hole and sighed hopelessly; "Here goes nothing" He went in and slid through the chute's tunnel.

When Helga exited the chute, she landed into a huge mound of garbage bags. She surveyed the room that was the size of an Olympic swimming pool. She knew she was probably on the bottom floor based on the distance she traveled through the chute. Another thing she noticed was the stench which was unbearable to take.

"Ugh, this reminds me of the time I had to look for Arnold's hat" And as soon as she said that, Arnold came flying by, landing onto a pile of garbage bags as well.

He called for her, "Helga? Helga?"

She responded, "Over here Hair-boy"

Arnold made his way over to her, he said, "We have to go NOW, I'm sure they'll be looking for us down here soon."

Helga nodded and searched for an exit. They crawled over the mound of garbage to find an exit door a few feet ahead. She and Arnold practically dragged themselves in urgency to it. Mostly to escape the overbearing scent invading their nostrils. Arnold stopped Helga short from opening the door.

"Let me go first in case there are guards behind the door."He said.

She looked in his caring eyes and nodded. "Okay, but...um...just be careful, Football-head" she replied with a grin.

Arnold placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded. He then slowly opened the door to check in the left and right direction, the coast was clear. He returned for Helga and they both ran across the lot to the open streets. Once they arrived on the sidewalk, they walked amongst the people trying to blend in. But due to their foul smell they were unable to stay unnoticed. People began to stray away from them, so they hurried their steps in search of a safe haven. Two minutes had passed when they found it: a transit bus packed with people.

Arnold and Helga rushed to the line, their eyes skimming the streets for the mayor's men. They managed only to travel two blocks from city hall. The line grew shorter and soon they were next.

_"Yes!"_Helga thought as she and Arnold managed to board.

As they entered the bus, they got bombarded with various insulted glares from its passengers as they went to their seats. They settled in only to scope for any signs that the mayor's men were on them.

Looking out the window, they saw them frantically searching and scouring the area amongst the large crowd of people coming in and out of the theater for the movie premiere of Evil Twin: The next generation.

The bus rolled and soon turned the corner, closer to the theater. Helga and Arnold lowered themselves in their seats at that moment, trying to remain unseen. When the bus had passed the theater going on to its next stop a few miles away, they both breathed a sigh of relief. They lost them.

Arnold and Helga stayed quiet for a few moments, gathering their thoughts. Unfortunately, that moment was cut short when a five year old boy in the seat in front of them stood up and turned around to address Arnold.

"Excuse-me Mister?"

Arnold smiled and attempted to speak to the young boy. He always liked kids. "Oh! Hi what's your nam-"

"You stink!" The boy interjected as he pinched his nose and waved his hand in front of his face as if to chase the odor away. Arnold's face turned crimson red in embarrassment while Helga burst in a fit of laughter, holding on to her stomach from the hilarity of Arnold's expression.

She drew glares of disapproval from the people on that bus as well as those situated close to them who were unable to tolerate their stench.

Staring at the laughing woman the boy in turn spoke to her, "You too, Miss, You stink!"

Helga replied still laughing looking to Arnold laughing at her, "Yeah, I know, Hah hah hah hah. Oh man! my stomach hurts."

The mother of the boy took her son away to another seat in the front, disgusted by Arnold and Helga's behavior….and hygiene.

Helga began to calm down after awhile. "Phew. I'm okay." She croaked.

And the laughter began again as she faced Arnold, "I'm starting to sound like Eugene." Arnold joined in the laughter again. In a way, it was a sense of relief from all the running around that they did. A spare moment of happiness from the hardship they just endured.

Minutes passed as the bus drove on, making its stops, and the laughter did as well.

Arnold turned to Helga and spoke seriously, "We...need to find a place to stay"

Seeing his serious expression, she thought it odd and inquired. "What about the boarding house?"

Arnold looked down at his hands and sighed, exhausted at their dilemma, "They're probably staking out my place by now and every other hangout we may know, like our friends' house, your family's condo, anything they can think of that's tied to you…and me."

Arnold ran a hand through his hair, looking overwhelmed.

"So…what do we do? Where can we go?" Helga inquired.

Arnold reached into his pocket for his wallet, he looked in it, and closed it back up, tucking it back into his pocket.

He uttered shyly, "Maybe we could...um…" He cleared his throat "...find a motel or something to stay the night till we can devise a plan on what to do next."

Without a second thought Helga acknowledged. "Okay, let's get a bite to eat first, I'm starvin'."

Arnold smiled relieved and nodded. '_Wow that was easy_'

* * *

A few hours later, they got off of the bus, on the edge of town where a motel, a diner, and some nearby stores stood.

The area was run down and filthy. It smelled of built up trash like rotten eggs and toxic lingered urine. The lights of the motel sign switched on and off erratically and some of the vacancy letters were missing. A number of stray dogs and cats roamed the place. They were dirty and greasy, and their bodies were like sticks as if they had not eaten in months.

The people walking the streets looked …indiscreet. The women were dressed provocatively in short tight mini cocktail dresses and stood at street corners, waiting for business. The men dressed ruggedly in their fitting tank shirts, black leather jackets, worn out jeans with their sturdy boots, as they gathered near the liquor store, or by motel rooms doors located on the outside. There was gambling, drinking and all sorts of questionable activities done in the shadows.

The blonde couple looked out of place in this town, and all eyes were on them as they crossed the street. In their minds, the journey felt long and dreadful until they arrived on the other side, where they were still being watched. They went on rather carefully, trying to shift the attention away from them.

As they made their way towards the motel entrance, Arnold held Helga closer to him and avoided eye contact with a group of biker men and women assembled outside the place. They both cautiously opened the door to the rundown establishment and entered, both approaching the clerk at the front desk. Checking his pocket for cash left over from their dinner, Arnold counted what was left.

"_Eighty-five dollars left, that won't last very long. By tomorrow morning, I might need to find an ATM. If we can get anywhere near one that is"_ he sighed at the prospect.

Arriving at the front desk, the clerk gave them a smile with teeth, rotten from tobacco, cracked and chipped at odd angles. He was a sweat ridden pudgy man, with brown eyes and ash brown hair which was receding. His chest was lumpy and sagging on his desk. His bulging stomach protruded outward and bounced from the intake and outtake of breath. His breath reeked of ale and smoke as he spoke to them, "Well 'ello there, what can I do fo' ya?"

Both Arnold and Helga took a step back in reaction to the foul smell of his breath, their stench paling in comparison to the sewage like smell he just transmitted. Their eyes watered for a moment and they coughed in response from the irritation in their throats. Helga revolted in thought. _"That was so dis-gusting."_

Regaining his composure, Arnold puffed up his chest and broke out his deep voice to look tough, like he belonged, and he spoke, "We need a room for the night? Do you have any rooms available?"

The clerk smiled his gruesome smile and replied, "Why my good sir, we do have one room left in this here facility, and I'm sure y'all like it. It's the honeymoon suite a' course." he concluded with a wink at Arnold.

But Arnold stumbled at the insinuation and fidgeted as he faced the clerk, "Um, S-sir...I-I don't think that..uh aren't there any double bed rooms available?"

The clerk shrugged and grinned, "Nope! Honeymoon suite's the only one. It's a bit pricey, buuut I'm sure you won't mind." He licked his lips, suggestively looking in Helga's direction. Helga at that moment shuddered with disgust.

Seeing Arnold's indecision, Helga decided to intervene, "Look no worries we'll take the room!"

The clerk wily inputted. "It seems the young lady here is eager to get started!"

And Arnold rolled his eyes but then looked to her as she lowly muttered, "What are you doing Arnold? You're bringing too much attention to us already! Let's just take the room and go!" She turned back from him to look at the clerk with a fake smile on her face.

The clerk looked to Arnold for confirmation and he nodded in agreement. "Okay we'll take it"

"That will be $65. Will that be cash or charge?" the man inquired.

Arnold withdrew the money and replied, "Cash"

He handed the clerk the money, and Arnold signed an alias name in the log book as the clerk handed Helga the key. He wiggled his eyebrows at the couple and said, "Have fun!"

Arnold frowned, as they both walked away.

When the couple walked outside towards their room, the clerk retrieved the log book from his desk and looked into it. As he read the last entry he saw this: First name: **Paste**, Last name: **For Brains**.

His brows furrowed for a moment as he uttered. "Hmm, weird name fo' a guy? Must have some hippies fo' parents." He then shook his head and went to the back room to finish watching the game.

Arnold and Helga walked outside cautiously amongst the crowd before they climbed the stairs to the fifth floor. As they search for their room, Helga stated, "Ugh, I can't wait to get in that room and take a shower!"

At her statement, a wave of anxiety came over Arnold and he gulped feeling uneasy at the realization that he was going to share a room with Helga...for the entire night… and in a motel room of all places.

He groaned as suggestive pictures entered his mind. Now that Helga's back, his feelings for her had increased immensely, and so did his yearning for her. However, right now his priority was her mental state and providing her closure by bringing all those involved in this conspiracy to justice.

They arrived in front of their assigned room #510. Arnold inserted the key card and opened the door. Helga in anticipation rushed past him and claimed the bathroom.

Arnold shook his head at her action, he smiled and muttered, "I guess she reeeeally had to go."

Entering the room, Arnold noticed that despite the decrepit look the outside had…the inside was not so bad.

The furniture and carpet was mostly plush in fabric of reds and whites with the exception of a white varnished dresser and end table. And in the center, exclusively for the honeymoon suite was the heart shaped bed covered in cheap red polyester satin sheets, overflowing with red heart shaped pillows. Arnold's hand ran through his hair as he looked on at the tasteless décor.

Wanting to sit, he made his way to the soft plush chair facing the television. He sat on it and opened the TV surfing the channels until he stopped on the news.

"This is Hillwood's WPNP Channel 13 eyewitness news at 10 pm with Jane Whitmore and Will Barrett."

Both anchor reporters appeared and chorused, "And welcome to the nightly news"

The female anchor took over. "There's a developing story coming live from Downtown Hillwood tonight. Reporting from Downtown Hillwood is junior reporter Kylie Simmons." Arnold sat up a bit, inwardly thinking, _"Hey, Mr. Simmons niece"_

The junior reporter spoke, "Thank you Jane. Earlier today, around 5 o'clock pm, it appears that there was an assault against Mayor Johanssen. It is believed that two suspects fled the scene right after the assault had occurred. At this time, the suspects' identities are unknown. But local police have set up check points around town for their capture. No further information has been disclosed to us at the moment. We'll give you the story as it develops. Back to you, Jane."

As the news of their escape from city hall unfolded, Arnold muttered under his breath dispiritedly, "We're screwed. He's weeding us out. Great! That's all we need."

The anchor man took over shining his brilliant white smile and heightened his brow as he stated, "On to other news." Click.

Arnold shut off the television with frustration. His mind was stressed at the events unfolding. Just thinking about it made him grip the arm of the chair in anger, but soon he was brought out of his ill temperament when...

Helga opened the bathroom door, shocking him in the process by coming out wrapped up in only a towel, "Haaaaah, I feel sooooo much better." She said as she looked to Arnold whose cheeks reddened at the sight.

His eyes began wavering around the room, avoiding to stare at her nearly bare body. So alluring, so sensuous …._ "Focus, Arnold, focus."_ He thought, his eyes now fixed on the plush carpet.

Helga suddenly realized the extent of how she looked in front of Arnold, who's never seen her so minimally dressed. She was always a tomboy. The girl who wore jeans and the casual shirt. The girl who, when she would try and dress a little sexy for her boyfriend would be sent back to her room to change by her Dad who even though was not so involved in her life would suddenly intervene for fear she would tarnish the wholesome Pataki family image. So coming out like this she realized probably took Arnold by surprise.

She began to feel nervous as she spoke, "Oh, uh…they had...um...no robes…in there so I...um had to wear this until my clothes...you know are dry. You see… I had to...w-wash away the stench from the garbage."

She then looked to the floor shyly, avoiding eye contact as she pointed her thumb towards the bathroom. "Uh... you can use the bathroom now."

Arnold blinked twice, trying to straighten his mind, "Oh… yeah...um thanks" He stood up and kept his eyes low as he passed her, and for an instant his eyes shifted up, catching a glance of her bare glistening wet shoulder. His gaze quickly returned to the floor. No, he can't. He can't think of that now that they're on the run. But the image was already processing through his brain.

And now... it's on repeat. He pondered even further on what else could be revealed. He shook his head vigorously to change this train of thought, and entered the bathroom.

As he closed the door briskly, he leaned on it and huffed, _"Man, do I need a cold, cold shower." _

Once Arnold was done, he himself came out of the bathroom in only a towel and Helga took notice. The TV guide she held fell out of her hands, the pages were all mangled on the bed, and her jaws dropped in astonishment at how…developed he became.

Looking at him now, she was aware that he certainly was not the boy she knew six years ago. Helga snapping herself out of her apparent gawking, turned herself around whilst hiding her blush. She willed herself not to look to Arnold's glistening, ripped upper torso. She tried to force that picture out of her mind. _"OMG Arnold looks so sexy." _Slowly, her eyes began to stray in his direction._  
_

"No…no…Gotta... stop... looking!" She muttered under her breath, willing herself to resist the temptation.

Meanwhile, Arnold uttered something to her, but with the war raging on inside her head about turning to face him she had not heard a word he said_. _Arnold called her name once more and this time she heard. _"Okay Helga ol' girl focus on his face…and only his face."_

"Did you say something Arnold?" She asked innocently.

Grabbing a pillow from the bed, Arnold set it on the floor and responded. "I said that I'm just gonna sleep on the floor...you know so you can be..um...comfortable." He mumbled the last part feeling awkward having to bring up this subject. He turned off the lights and now only specs of light from the moon pierced through the blinds to gleam into the room.

Helga sat up as he reclined himself down on the floor.

Softly she spoke again. "Arnold….You..you can sleep on the bed...I don't mind...I mean...if...if you want to?"

Arnold gazed at Helga for a moment then he rapidly turned his face to the ceiling as he blushed. "Uh…well, if you don't mind then…uh...I guess I'll sleep on top...of the sheets that is." he concluded quickly exhaling at his save. He then sat himself on the bed, gradually lying back on top of the sheets.

It was unusually quiet, as they both lay on the bed.

The only sound that could be heard was the occasional shifting of the sheets from both parties as they twisted and turned pointlessly.

Fed up with the silence Arnold spoke, "Helga?"

"Hm?"

"How did you get out from the mayor's office?"

She giggled at the thought of what happened earlier, "Well, first I told him off and then I...sort of…squeezed his balls!"

Wincing at the thought, Arnold replied with a chuckle, "Ouch! That must have been extremely painful….for him!"

She chuckled as well, "Yeeeah, I'm sure it was, but…it was all I could do to escape from his office and... run into you." She turned on her side to look at him then, and noticed him staring at the ceiling. "You know Arnold... I never thanked you for helping me while I was at Hillview Mental."

Arnold replied, "You don't have to thank me Helga…I wanted to help. Besides it's kind of my job to do that."

She sighed at his modesty, "I know...but...you went above and beyond the call of duty and I just...wanted to say...thanks, for everything."

Arnold turned on his side to face her, his elbow supporting his upper body. He looked at her with admiration.

A smile reached his lips as he gazed at the humble look she had just then. He reached out his hand and caressed her face gently with his fingertips and she leaned in to his palm as if craving for more his touch. Her skin was so soft and smooth. Even after all these years of separation, he remembered…he remembered the feel of her skin like it was yesterday. With his eyes locked on hers, Arnold lightly and softly brushed his hand in an arc from her forehead, to her cheek. He then cupped her chin. His thumb strayed from his other fingers and moved upwards to her lips and lingered there. He wanted to feel her lips. Oh how he missed them so.

Slowly, he glided his thumb on her lower lip with the lightest touch and at the sensation Helga couldn't help but close her eyes as she smiled, enjoying the feeling.

She thought, _"It's been so long Arnold since I felt your gentle touch."_ And she released a contented sigh.

Enraptured in his actions, Arnold's eyes followed the travel of his thumb, and a desire in him awakened.

Gently, Arnold moved forward and closer to her body. In anticipation, she leaned in closer to him as well. Many years ago, Arnold envisioned their wedding night would be like this, he often thought how special it would have been if it had occurred. He didn't want to ruin it now, but she was here in his arms again. And the temptation was stronger now than it was in his dreams.

He felt her warm breath upon his skin, hitting his face like a warm breeze. Her luscious pink lips were begging him to be wrap it around his. Her ocean blue eyes were transfixed on him, conceding to his unspoken request. He wanted to, but didn't feel it right. Not like this, not now. However, her scent intoxicated him and aroused his senses, rendering a series of jolts and shivers that simultaneously traveled his body. Helga was a phenomenon that enchanted him, led him to her like the Sirens with their songs irresistibly sweet. No man could resist, no man could escape it.

They drew closer, their bodies each emitting off heat. There was an unexplainable amount of energy that heightened their awareness. Helga closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled, relishing the moment with a smile as she returned her gaze to Arnold once again. Wordlessly, they transmitted their untamed desires for each other.

Helga brushed her fingers over his taut chest and abs, feeling the ripples and curves of them. He released a shaky breath at her soft caress and leaned into the crook of her neck to tenderly nibble his way upwards toward her ear. He planted searing kisses along her jaw line, and like an artist, he delicately traced his lips over hers while she forcefully captured his with her own. The passion and longing for her he withheld for six years was too great to resist.

No matter how honorable he wanted to be, he just couldn't deny his greatest desire. It's always been that way with Helga…A constant struggle. A test of will that he had finally succumbed to. He felt weak.

Out of their senses, they began to feverishly make out. His and her tongues were brushing against each other, both emoting pleasurable sounds from one another. Primal instincts were taking over as Arnold made his way on top of Helga. His eyes darkened with lust as he released a feral like sound while ravaging her with his lips. His hands roamed over her without hesitation. He took a hold of her wrists and interlocked his fingers with hers, holding her down to the bed, and then...it happened.

Helga saw a flashback of her rape, and her body started to tremble. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed that the man on top of her was no longer Arnold.

Unable to move, she panicked and whimpered. "No, stop, please, stop."

But the man she knew as her rapist, and now the mayor of Hillwood continued on, kissing her, and caressing her neck. Fear began to set in with every movement he made. Bile rose up from her stomach, scorching her throat. Her eyes began to water and her lips quivered.

With sheer desperation she cried out loud, her whole body convulsing with utter fright, "I SAID NO, GET AWAY FROM ME."

And instantly, Arnold jumped back and off of her. He blinked in shock, speechless, not knowing what was going on and quickly moved away from the bed, his head held down, feeling ashamed.

Helga confused, held the sheets to her tightly, tucking them under her arms as she rocked herself, whimpering "No,no, no,no, no, no..."

Arnold feeling utterly embarrassed, spoke softly. "Helga...I-I'm...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to-" He gasped, "I-I don't know what came over me! I guess...I…couldn't control myself" he said as he sat on the plush chair, far away from her, holding his head in shame.

Arnold's voice slowly brought Helga out of her state of confusion and she spoke, "NO...Arnold...it's...it's not your fault"

She bit her lip for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. "...it's not your fault at all. It's not that I...what I'm trying say is that..." She took a deep breath and she murmured, fisting her sheets. "I saw him"

"Huh? Who?" Arnold asked quizzically, his eyes still downcast.

Helga answered, "W-well, while you were…touching me, and k-kissing me...um...I saw him from that day when I was..." she trailed off for a moment "I saw...the mayor" she said hoping Arnold would get the picture.

Arnold's eyes bobbed up to look at her, and then he understood. "Oh!...I-I see."

He returned his eyes downward, and slumped his shoulders as he sighed. He tried to process what happened as her psychiatrist and it made sense. She was not ready for this, even if she did consent to it, she was not ready. _"I should've known. What was I thinking?"_

Helga, feeling guilty, choked on a sob and whispered, "I'm... sorry Arnold...I'm really sorry."

Seeing Helga hurt, Arnold hesitantly approached her. His hands reached out and retracted twice, for fear that she might reject it. But nonetheless, Arnold embraced her in his arms and calmed her down. "It's okay Helga. It's alright. I'm not mad. Besides, I knew it wasn't the right time."

Helga welcomed his embraced a bit stiffly at first, but she slowly melted against him and cried. Her hold intensified with urgency, as the scars from the past resurfaced once again. The moment replaying more frequently now.

Arnold frowned at that reaction. "Helga?" she flinched, and held on tighter.

He called her once more. "Helga?"

"Just hold me Arnold…Please!" She pleaded, pressing her face deeper into his chest. Arnold sighed and held on to her tightly. He could hear the sniffles and occasional coughs as he soothed her, but it seemed that the pain was just too much for Helga to forget.

He slowly pulled back, and cupped her face. He sadly looked into her eyes and inquired. "Are you…okay?"

Helga shook her head and muttered, her face showing immense hurt and shame. "No" She paused. "No, Arnold…I'll never be okay"

Arnold responded somberly, "I know"

But she replied, "I don't think…you do" She thought. _"I have nothing left to give you"_

Her eyes were distant now and vacant, and she tried to pull away from him. But Arnold held strong so she gave in. She looked down at her interlocking fingers and played with them for a bit. Arnold waited patiently for her to speak. He knew something was on her mind. It took a few moments of silence until she uttered nervously, "I was…I was a virgin…when it happened."

Arnold's mouth stood agape once again. "NO" He whispered as his head shook in disbelief. He looked at her briefly, her demeanor showing how ashamed of herself she was feeling when she had done nothing…absolutely nothing wrong.

Within moments, he closed his mouth gritting his teeth and clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to withhold his now constant fury. _"THAT BASTARD" _

With eyes downcast, Helga continued in a whisper. "I was hoping you would come back and…" she paused trying to figure out how to better explain what she was trying to say. "You said that you wanted our wedding night to be… special."

Her voice cracked as she quickly dispelled. "I..I never wanted anybody else, Arnold. Even after you left and I thought…" She sighed and looked away. Arnold's eyes grew wider. _"She was saving herself…for me! She was hoping that I would come back for her" _

He sighed heavily at the weight of this news. She suffered so much with this rape that he could not fathom the amount of damage this man had done to her psyche. Arnold was angry beyond belief; At Fuzzy Slippers, at Gerald, at the community, but most of all at himself for his cowardice long ago. Things probably would have been different had he the courage to stay and work things out with her. She would've been spared from all this strife, and he would've known then what he knew now, that his feelings for her would never ever change no matter where he went.

He pulled her close once again and carefully kissed her hair. He caressed her back in soothing circles, and she sighed with relief as she fell asleep in his arms. He gently laid her down on the bed, wiping away the tears that stained her face. He stayed there on his side with a forlorn look on his face, and watched her sleep for hours.

He sat up on the bed after awhile, his legs pulled up close to his chest, his elbows resting on his knees, and his hands upon his head. He ran his fingers through his golden hair and thought for a while. He couldn't believe it. He just…couldn't. This whole week seemed like a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. He fisted his hair in frustration and growled; the man responsible for this was still out there enjoying his life while she was on the run, and constantly being tormented by her past.

Arnold was fed up. There would be no more lying down. He needed to act now! He needed to find a way to bring all the people involved in this to justice. Arnold pondered half the night, trying to come up with a plan to get out of town and regroup, until he too fell asleep next to the woman he loved.

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Back to School special chapter!(At least that's what I call it,XD) It's twice as long as the ones I have written so far. Let me know what you think! BTW, I want to thank all those who contributed a review to this fic, bringing it past the 100th review mark! You…are…AWESOME! I appreciated all your thoughts, comments, and witty notes, they always made my day. So Thank You! And I hope to keep hearing from you and new readers as well. Ciao! )**


	15. Seek and you shall find

**A:N Hey everyone, I appreciate all of your support for this fic and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Early morning, Monday. Memorial Day!

Arnold slowly woke up to see the light of the sun glimmering brightly over him. He groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. _Ugh! Why couldn't it stay dark for a few more hours!_

Within moments, he heard someone coming out of the bathroom. He turned his head to the door to see...Helga dressed. He blushed as he remembered a similar situation yesterday when she came out of the bathroom though she was in a towel.

Shocked to see him up, Helga blushed as well, "Oh..Good-morning Arnold. Did you...sleep well?"

Arnold smiled his boyish smile and lied. He had a restless night, but he didn't want her worrying about him. "Yes...I did and you?"

She replied turning her gaze towards the floor, "Yes, thank you for asking"

His smile grew wider, but then he remembered last night's occurrence and his smile faltered.

Arnold sat up, and ran his fingers through his hair as he placed his feet on the floor looking down all the while. He needed to get something off his chest about last night's incident.

Still feeling ashamed he said, "About last night Helga, I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't know what came over me, I...I should have known that you were in a fragile state and as your doctor I shouldn't have been-"

Helga sat down next to him and placed her hand on top of his "Arnold, it's okay, it's not your fault at all. I didn't realize that I would..." she trailed off and continued again, "It's just hard for me right now. I didn't expect-"

Arnold interjected, "I understand Helga" He sighed. "Really, I do!" They both sat there quietly letting the weight of the conversation linger. But after a moment Arnold tried to change the atmosphere in the room.

He looked down momentarily at her hand on his and slowly slid his hand back on top of hers. He circled his thumb along the back of her hand tracing heart shapes repetitively on her pale silky skin like he used to do when they were teenagers.

Helga gasped, she remembered their code. She looked to him adoringly as he sent her a loving smile. He patted her hand and gently kissed her on the lips. He then got up to head for the bathroom.

Slightly glancing back, he saw her swoon giddily and smiled as he entered and closed the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Arnold sat across from Helga on the bed. "Listen Helga, I didn't want to bother you with this last night after all we went through yesterday, escaping from city hall and all, but I think you should know that we're sort of…." He cleared the lump in his throat. Helga looked to him expectantly as he stalled. She uttered impatiently, "Spit it out Football-head!"

"Well Helga, were sort of…. wanted suspects." Arnold winced slightly, awaiting Helga's reaction.

Helga shocked at what she heard, slowly repeated. "Wanted?"

Arnold slowly nodded awaiting the typical Helga outburst.

"Suspects?" she finished in disbelief.

Arnold nodded once again and quickly added, "Yeeeaah, it seems we made the news last night, although they didn't release our identities yet, it's just a matter of time before they do. I'm sure the mayor is getting desperate in finding us, he'll probably put out all the stops to keep us from reaching the state's district attorney."

Helga's eyes widened. _"This is not good!"_ Her mind was running different scenarios, none of them ended well.

She looked to Arnold in despair and uttered, "What… do we do? We can't leave town if they're searching for us. The streets are probably swarmed with cops right now, they'll probably think to check hotels and motels soon enough"

As soon as she finished speaking, they heard 3 loud bangs on the door. Both of them jumped up from the bed with panic in their eyes.

"Housekeeping" the person behind the door said.

Arnold took a deep breath to compose himself and slowly approached the window. He shifted a light portion of the curtain to see who was standing outside their door. He looked to Helga signaling for her to come and stand behind him. A woman banged on the door, making them jump again. "Helloooo, it's housekeeping, check out time" she repeated irritated.

Arnold looked to his watch and saw that it was 12:10 pm.

He gradually reached for the doorknob and twisted the door, slowly pulling it open. He saw the housekeeper standing before him, hands on her hips, annoyed. She rolled her eyes at him as he stood still not moving, and brushed past him to get inside the room.

In a fit she began muttering, "The nerve of these people, thinking they can do whatever they want. I mean can't they check out on time. UGH! Now they threw me off-schedule. I mean they did their business last night why can't they just get up and move on. Bunch of freaks!" Arnold ignoring the housekeeper's rant scoped outside the door to check for the authorities. The coast was clear.

So, he grabbed Helga who was at the moment glaring at the maid a hand on her hip, looking prepared to mouth her off. Pulling her towards the door, a small yelp escaped her as he led her across the threshold and onto the stairs. They approached the entrance and checked the street for any suspicious characters before quickly heading towards the diner to get breakfast.

As Arnold and Helga sat in the booth at the diner munching on eggs, bacon, and a biscuit, he revealed to her about the mayor being the infamous Fuzzy Slippers, and all the events that occurred during his tenure in the mental facility. One specific event he left out though was his 'encounter' with Gerald…and Phoebe.

He also conferred with her as to what their next step should be. Their conclusion….getting out of Hillwood as soon as possible.

Helga offered, "Well, since they have several check points in town and on the outskirts of it as well we cannot rent a car or take yours, besides they probably placed a tracking device on your car by now."

Arnold placed his hand on his head trying to think.

He spoke, the fatigue evident in his eyes, "How about we ask someone for help?"

Helga replied. "From who? Our friends? Yeah right, they'll be the first to sell us out. They won't help even if _you _asked them for it. They sure didn't help me before, why would they now?" Arnold's brow furrowed as he huffed. Helga continued, "Well…we can sneak in the train cars if we're careful enough, and that'll save us some money which we don't have much of."

Arnold replied, " I guess. It's not like I can go to the bank. They probably targeted those places. Alright, we'll go with your idea, but first I need to stop somewhere."

"Where Arnold?"

"P.S.118" He replied.

"Why there?" Helga asked

"Because I stored the documents there, it's the only incriminating evidence we have against Fuzzy Slippers." He stated.

Helga asked, "Why would you hide the documents there? Won't someone find it?"

Arnold sighed, "No, where I hid it no one knows about that place" he said nodding proudly.

Helga looked uneasy for a moment, "O-kay, so how are we going to get there without being seen?"

Arnold smirked at her, "I'm sure you know. Weren't you the one who told me you knew the neighborhood like the back of your hand?"

Helga smiled then replied, "You got that right Bucko, and don't you forget it."

Helga stood up as Arnold paid for the meal and left the diner. Both blondes headed towards the back of the diner approaching an alley. Helga thought, "_Eleanor...time to do your stuff!_" And they both ran off.

Helga led him through alleyways, trying to remain unseen until they reached the school. As soon as they came closer, Arnold took note of the atmosphere around it. He eyed Helga with his two fingers for her to keep a look out while they crossed the street. The schoolyard was empty due to holiday.

_"Perfect, football-head is bringing us back to another place I despise. Sometimes I wonder what his logic is for doing things like this. Football brain and his over the top schemes! Hasn't he ever heard of a safe! Sheesh" _Helga thought as they crossed the empty schoolyard.

They both headed to the back of the school when Arnold knelt down against the red brick building feeling on it. Helga leaned on the wall still looking out, but also scoffing at Arnold's lame hiding place.

"Let me see…." He uttered feeling on the bricks

"Hey Sherlock, would you mind hurrying it up already!" Helga lowly hissed.

Arnold looked at Helga annoyed, "Look I'm going as fast as I can, okay!"

She asked, "What are you doing anyway not that care, all of a sudden." Arnold rolled his eyes and replied, ignoring her moody attitude, "I'm trying to find the loose brick."

Astounded, Helga inquired. "Loose brick? You hid the evidence there? Are you out of your football headed MIND?" she hissed slightly louder than normal still looking around for suspicious characters.

"No" Arnold replied defensively, "I'm not out of my mind...found it" he said as he grabbed an old key.

Helga replied, "What?" he looked to her smirking and said, "The key!"

She replied, "The key?"

He nodded in satisfaction, saying. "The key"

He stood up walking over to the storage/furnace room door and opened it. They both walked through and Helga noticed the furnace and boxes around in the room.

"This is the storage room of the school."Helga stated bluntly.

"Yep" Her counterpart replied.

"So, how did you get the key to this place?" She asked.

With an all knowing smile, he said. "Well, you're not the only one with tricks up their sleeves"

Helga smiled at his comment and spoke casually, "So what's up with you and this place?"

Arnold uttered, "Remember trash can day?"

Helga stated, "Oh man! Don't I ever. It was one of the worst days of my life."

Arnold elaborated, "Tell me about it. I had to shower all day to remove the stench. And even that wasn't enough! Anyway, normally this door was supposed to be locked, but when I devised the plan for all the 4th graders to escape the 5th graders on trash can day, I sort of snagged the key from the janitor's key chain."

Helga's eyes bulged out in surprise, "Ooh! I didn't know you were a bad boy Arnold...I like that!" She winked at him and he blushed furiously looking away from her.

Arnold added, "In retrospect Helga, it was... for the good of the 4th grade class." He said with all honesty, recalling that day wistfully for a moment before snapping right back to the present. He went to a stack of boxes, and picked the one on the bottom. He opened it and took a backpack out of it. Then he quickly got up, "Okay, Helga let's go, I got it"

She inquired while they headed out, "So that's it?"

Arnold nodded.

She continued, "And other then the evidence, what's in the back pack? It looks pretty stuffed to be just papers."

Arnold replied. "It's just a few things I had packed a few years ago before I started college. I was thinking of visiting my parents' memorial in San Lorenzo then. I kept it here so my grandparents wouldn't know. There's stuff in here from my parents they recovered that I couldn't keep around in my room, since my grandma used to clean up there all the time. It would depress her when she saw it. It'd hurt grandma and grandpa so much that I didn't want to remind them-" he looked down at the backpack for a moment then looked to Helga who took his hand firmly squeezing it in reassurance.

She spoke to him, as he began walking again on the sidewalk. "You know Arnold….maybe after this fiasco is over, and if things die down...maybe we could... you know... take that trip to-" her sentence was cut short, as she stepped off the sidewalk to cross the street, but Arnold pulled her back quickly as a car sped up, coming to a screeching halt right in front of them.

To their surprise, the stylish SUV displayed before them held none other than Gerald Johanssen.

Arnold's former best friend stayed seated in his car, giving the couple a shy grin. Arnold and Helga looked to each other quizzically, both unable to determine what he planned to do. But from their standpoint, they could see Gerald looked like he hadn't slept for days, and still suffered from the bruises and injuries Arnold inflicted upon him. It was sad really. But Arnold couldn't care less and went on the defensive as he stood in front of Helga protectively.

"What do you want?" he asked crudely, " I said all that I wanted to say back at your house, there's nothing left you can say to-"

But Gerald cut him off, "I want to help. Please Arnold… let me help you" he asked pleadingly.

Arnold turned his head to the side and huffed in frustration, then looked back to his former best friend.

He stated bluntly, "No"

Gerald pleaded his voice cracking slightly, "Please Arnold let me help you."

Arnold looked to Gerald his eyes narrowing and inquired "Why? Why should I trust you of all people?"

Gerald looked to the couple and replied, "What I did to Helga was unforgivable and… I'm sincerely sorry" He looked to Helga when he apologized. He continued, "I just want to make things right. That's all I'm asking for, nothing else." He looked to both of them awaiting an answer.

Arnold still holding on to his anger replied, "Well Gerald, I'm going to have to decline on your offer. I mean...look at the position we're in, we're fugitives now. We wouldn't be here if you had done the right thing in the first place."

Exasperated, Arnold lifted up his hands and dropped them down limply at his sides." I can't believe it took you... a year and half to figure that out!"

Arnold began to look unstable and Gerald's face looked like a lost puppy unwilling to stray from a stranger. Helga looked at Arnold who was furious at his former best friend; she saw the hurt and pain in his eyes as he looked at Gerald. She also looked at Gerald who himself showed feelings of remorse about what he had done and anguish at the loss of a great friendship. He was desperately struggling to hold on to whatever was left of it.

Helga muttered to herself disbelievingly, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

She walked up to the car which Gerald sat in, while Arnold stood there shocked. She eyed Gerald seriously and said, "You wanna help?"

Gerald nodded in compliance somewhat optimistic, but still ashamed. She continued, "Then get us to the state capital pronto! You think you can do that?" she asked her hand on her hips as she raised her eyebrows in an inquisitive manner. All the sass and take charge attitude that was Helga G. Pataki were returning.

Gerald half-smiled at her in gratitude and replied, "Sure, I can do that!"

Helga looked to Arnold then to Gerald and said "Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

Arnold approached Helga grabbing her swiftly by the arm stopping her before she climbed in the car, he lowly hissed. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged, replying nonchalantly, "I'm getting a ride that's what."

Arnold muttered to her, "But…" He squinted his eyes at Gerald. "Are you sure about this?"

Helga in turn replied, "No, but if he tries anything, I'll kick his you know what. And even YOU can't stop me." Arnold smirked at her and opened the car door for her to go in. They both sat in the back seat trying to look inconspicuous. Once settled in, Gerald started to drive.

As he passed a few streets, Helga observed Gerald's face very closely, noticing the bruises, scabs, split lower lip, and inquired casually, "What happened to your face tall hair boy? Did you participate in a UFC fight or something?" Arnold scrunched lower in the seat and looked away from Helga, taking in the sights from outside his window. Gerald himself cleared his throat while deviating his eyesight from the rear view mirror where he saw Helga's curious expression and looked ahead at the road.

Gerald answered, "Um...No, can we not talk about this right now?" he pulled the collar of his shirt open a little as he began to feel a little warm. Helga shrugged and replied, "O-kay, suit yourself, but whoever did that…" she pointed to his face through the rear view mirror "really did a number on ya."

Both Arnold and Gerald released a sigh simultaneously seeing that Helga laid off the subject...for now.

The car ride was quiet for awhile, until Gerald spoke again, "Guys we're heading towards the city limits, I suggest you stay down. There's a check point coming up ahead."

Before Arnold could hunker down, he eyed Gerald suspiciously, sending him a silent warning, but eventually he complied.

Arnold opened his backpack and whisked out a camouflage blanket he had in it. Helga looked to him questioningly. She thought, "_Who does he think he is Rambo or something?_"

Arnold merely rolled his eyes at her questioning look and placed the blanket over them as they lied down on the floor trying to keep their backs as low and flat as possible. To top it all off, they were in a pretty compromising position which made Arnold sweat somewhat. Gerald spoke once more glancing back one last time, "Alright there are cops right up ahead, let me take care of it."

Gerald pulled up his car to the check point. A young cop came up to him, stating. "Excuse-me sir, I need your license and registration, and I need you to please step out of the car, so I can inspect it."

Gerald inquired,"Is something the matter Sir?"

The officer took a second glance at Gerald as he recognized the voice. He looked to him coming out of the car and said, "Wait, aren't you the guy from that radio show...Groovin' with Gerald?"

Gerald replied casually, "Yep that's me!"

The cop got enthused at the encounter, "MAN! I love your show, the pranks you pull off on people over the phone are HILARIOUS and you play the most incredible music selections. Wow, you're him. Man, I always call in for concert tickets for me and my girl, but I never get through. "

Gerald found an opportunity and went for it, "Well, I'm kinda late for an interview with Rayhanna, if you can just let me go through right now, I'll give you 2 front row tickets with backstage passes to her next concert?"

The cop thought for a second or two and looked left and right and whispered. "Oh snap! That is so Awesome; just let me look in the trunk so the others over there won't think I'm just letting you go like that. It'll only take a sec." Both men walked around the car. Thankfully, Gerald had tinted windows and since Helga and Arnold were not on the seats, the cop didn't notice. Gerald pressed the button on his car key to open the trunk. The cop looked in and saw that it was empty and closed the trunk himself.

The officer said "Well I guess you're all set"

The cop whispered then chuckled "And thanks for the tickets." He offered Gerald an unnoticeable wink.

Gerald replied frankly, "Just come by the station next week and I'll give them to you"

As he shook Gerald's hand the young cop said, "Alright man, take care."

Gerald got in his car and replied, "You too man"

Gerald swiftly started the car and nodded to the officer before he took off down the road.

A few moments later when the coast was clear, Gerald informed Arnold and Helga that they could sit up. "It's safe guys."

The couple breathed a sigh of relief as they once again escaped the clutches of Fuzzy Slippers. Helga looked to Gerald in gratitude and nodded to him through the rear view mirror, which Gerald himself returned.

On the other hand, Arnold sat there with his arms crossed over his chest, uncaring, looking out the window. Helga tightened her lip. She was growing tired of Arnold's childlike attitude so she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oof" he said as the pain resonated there. _"Man! Can she inflict pain!"_ he thought.

He turned and looked at her, astonished. Helga tilted her head in Gerald's direction implying for him to say something.

Arnold quickly mumbled, "Thanks, Gerald."

At that moment Gerald's eyes shot up to the rear view mirror again to see Arnold avoiding his gaze.

He bashfully replied, "Your..um...Welcome Arnold" then he redirected his eyes back on the road.

Helga rolled her eyes and yawned, "Well, I'm gonna catch some z's, so I'll catch you guys in few hours."

She was about to lean onto the car door to sleep, but before she fell slept. "Oh and by the way, while I'm sleeping, you two behave yourselves. No going Pacquiao on each other while I'm sleepin'. I got enough of violence to last me a lifetime" She looked at them knowingly.

Both Gerald and Arnold looked to her in amazement as she continued, "What? You didn't think that I'd figure it out?" she shook her head and said, "Don't you know by now nothing gets past…Helga G. Pataki?"

Both men rolled their eyes at her cockiness and muttered, "Oh please!"

A small smirk came to Helga's face, seeing the two acting somewhat like their old selves again, even if it's temporary she relished it. She then turned on her side and went to sleep.

As Gerald drove, Arnold looked out the window and sighed.

He thought about everything that transpired since he first arrived here in Hillwood only a week ago. _"In one week so much has happened; I found my girl, nearly losing her to a disorder, I've been deceived and lied to by my friends and colleagues, I unveiled a conspiracy…I lost my best friend."_

He looked to Gerald and sighed, thinking about his friendship with the man. All he felt lately was anger towards everyone, especially Gerald whom he thought he could trust without question. However, he was the one that tolerated the crime Fuzzy Slippers committed against Helga. And the fact that he did not step forward to defend her in his absence just as he would do for Phoebe crushed him.

He didn't know what to feel for the man he had known most of his life. His thoughts raged on, _"Should I forgive him? Because what he did to her was unforgivable. But...I wonder why Helga accepted Gerald's offer to help? Has she forgiven him? Or did she do that for my sake? Maybe I should...Grrrrr"_ he shook his head in frustration. _"No, I can't, I can't forgive him. He lied to me! How can I? Too much has happened for me to do so. Besides… everything's changed now."_ Arnold removed his glance from Gerald to stare back out the window, checking out the scenery. It seemed sleeping was not an option with all the people searching for him and Helga.

Besides, he was still weary of Gerald. _"Hopefully, along the way there won't be anymore surprises."_

* * *

It had been three hours since they sat in the car with Gerald driving. The car was low on gas and food was on everyone's mind. Gerald announced that he would be stopping at the exit coming up. Once they arrived in the small town they made a pit stop at the closest gas station. Gerald began to fill the tank while Arnold and Helga headed toward the restrooms.

"Hey Helga"

Helga looked to Arnold.

"Hmm?" she replied as he walked side by side with her.

"Do you think we should continue the trip with him? Because I don't think we should trust him." Arnold uttered scornfully.

Helga stopped and faced him then.

Her eyes were fixed in his and she placed both hands on his shoulders as he huffed. "Arnold relax, so far he's helped us out. Besides, I can tell he feels really bad about what he's done, look at him. I mean really? He's pitiful. I've never seen him like that." She said pointing to the man putting gas in the tank. She continued, "I mean we never got along...and you know that, but still...he's trying to make amends. Now it's not my place to tell you what _you_ should do, and I know it's tearing you up inside what he did to me and the fact that he betrayed your trust; but... right now we need his help and he's offering it, no questions. I think you should just give him the chance to make up for it and leave it at that for now. Besides, if this...thing ever blows over and we're no longer on the run then you can decide if you want to forgive him...or not." she stated as she released him and walked away towards the women's restroom.

Arnold stood there for a moment in contemplation about what she said. He looked to Gerald who currently was heading his way. Arnold felt uncomfortable, but decided to at least be courteous. As Gerald passed him, making his way to the restroom, Arnold called out to him.

"Uh Gerald?" in a moment of shock Gerald stopped in his tracks, not really believing that Arnold called him. Gerald noticed Arnold was rather silent since they got in the car. He expected to be shunned by him and he knew he deserved that. He turned around to face Arnold.

"Yes, Arnold?" Gerald replied with anticipation at what Arnold might say.

Timidly pushing dirt around with his foot, Arnold looked down and voiced, "I just... wanted to say... thanks again, you know... for saving us back there."

A slight grin crept up on Gerald's face, "You're welcome Arnold" he replied shyly, but looking hopefully to Arnold and then to the ground.

They both stood there for a minute being all timid and shy one towards the other when they heard, "Are you two lovebirds done? Cause I need to go get a bite to eat if you don't mind." Helga said, her arms crossed over her chest with a smirk on her face.

Arnold and Gerald both cleared their throats, feeling awkward at the moment. Avoiding Helga's smug look both made their way to the restroom. Once they were done, they went back into the car.

Arnold of course offered to drive, which Gerald accepted. It seemed that he was at least tolerating Gerald, but he still couldn't trust him.

Arnold drove around to find a place to eat and once they did, they continued their journey as the sun began to set.

Arnold drove into the night.

He occasionally kept glancing back at Helga's sleeping form. He had hoped that this escapade was not taking a toll on her progress. So far, things seemed to be going well with the exception of last night; which, he thought might have affected her greatly, but didn't. She had been somewhat her old self these past few hours, and for that he was glad.

After an hour or so, Arnold looked to Gerald beside him on the passenger side sleeping then he looked into the rear-view mirror again to check on Helga when he noticed a car. This car had been following them for quite some time. So, Arnold sped up a bit, and the other car did so as well.

"Gerald, Helga, we have company" Arnold expressed tensely. Both Helga and Gerald quickly became alert.

Wiping the drool from his mouth, Gerald inquired, "Are you sure Arnold?" Arnold nodded with certainty.

Helga looked back trying to get a view of the car.

"Um...Arnold? I think he knows that we know that he's following us, because he's catching up and he's coming at us really fast. I think you should put a step on it." she uttered.

Hearing those words led Arnold to push the gas pedal to the max. His adrenaline began to pump throughout his body, his senses were on high alert. The challenge brought out his defensive nature to light. In reaction to the change in speed from Gerald's car, the car following them pushed forward as well; more so, it was attempting to surpass them, but was unable to.

Instead, the car increased in speed to the point that it rammed forcibly into the back of Gerald's car.

Helga screamed on impact, "What the heck is wrong with this guy?" she said.

The other car continued to ram its front end into the back end of Gerald's car. The jerking motion made Arnold temporarily lose control of the car. Luckily, the road was deserted so no one would get hurt.

Gerald wide-eyed looked to Arnold, "Stay calm Arnold, you need to regain control of the wheel." Arnold trying to redirect the steering wheel to get the car back in the correct lane struggled for a moment then righted the car. Once Arnold regained control of the car, Gerald spoke again. "Arnold remember that car chasing movie we saw in high school, "Fast & fierce 2" where that guy rammed this other car off the road in order to escape?"

"Yeah, why?" He replied.

Gerald glanced at him before looking straight ahead then offered, "Well, if you expect us to get out of this alive you're going to have to play bumper cars with him. You get what sayin'? "

Helga inputted, "Yeah, Football-head return the favor will ya, my neck is kinda suffering from whiplash no thanks to this jerk back there. By the way Gerald, I hope you have a good insurance policy. Just sayin' "

Gerald threw his hands up in the air, "Great! Thanks for reminding me Helga." he replied looking back to the other car attempting to ram Gerald's car again.

Helga replied with a slight grin. "Glad I can help!"

"Alright that's it! I've had it with this guy" Arnold yelled after the car behind them rammed its front end to the back end of their car for the umpteenth time. He grew tired of these games. At that moment, he slammed his foot on the brake, which led the car behind them hit the back bumper once again, but this time it threw the other car off course. The other driver temporarily lost control and slammed its brakes therefore stopping his car all the while Arnold continued on further. But instead of fleeing, he swerved the car around then stopped it, facing it in the direction he came from. He sat there in the driver's seat feeling pumped and ready to play and in an instant he pressed the gas pedal forcefully.

Arnold thought inwardly, _"Wanna play? I'm game!"_

The other car noticing Arnold's intentions did the same and took off speedily as well. The smell of charred tires rose up, reaching their nostrils along with the sight of smoke. Arnold gripped tightly at the steering wheel, his shoulders slightly rising up and down from the thrill of the ride, his eyes narrowed as the other car grew closer and closer.

"Are you crazy Arnold? Playing chicken with this guy? C'mon man I'm too young to die. I got my whole life ahead of me." Gerald exclaimed trying to hold on to the dashboard in fear for his life. Helga as well was holding on to the side of the car. She mumbled nervously, "Football-head? Crazy? It seems someone here has forgotten the crazy dance back in the 4th grade."

Meanwhile, Arnold ignored all that was around him. The only thought that came to him was that he wanted all of this to stop. He had had enough!

As both cars came closer to crashing into each other both Helga and Gerald screamed at the top of their lungs. Helga's shrill scream burst one side of the car window. Within two feet to impact, both drivers swerved their cars in opposite directions , thereby, forcing the cars to tip over and roll on its side.

Gerald's car ended up sliding down the street sideways, coming to a stop with the passenger side facing the ground. While the other car slid downward into a ditch on the opposite side of the road, rolling over onto its rooftop as it stopped. Arnold coming to his senses looked to Gerald who was trying to get loose from his seat belt. He then looked back to Helga who was in a semi-conscious state.

"Helga...Helga! Are you okay?" he said as he tried to loosen up his seat belt in order to tend to her in the back seat. She hoarsely moaned in pain, "Mmmm,Ow,ow" as Arnold climbed to the back, he unhooked her seat belt. So far, Helga looked physically unharmed, except for a small bump to the head and some minor cuts she sustained from the broken glass of the car window. Knowing that she was okay, Arnold spoke to Gerald. "Gerald move to the driver's side and I'll move here in the back behind you, let's see if we can tilt the car back on all four wheels. On my count 1-2-3." Both Arnold and Gerald lean their weights to the far left of the car and brought it back upwards.

As Gerald stepped out of the car to assess the damage, Arnold was trying to bring Helga out of her daze. "Helga, Helga! Speak to me!"

She responded to him, feeling annoyed at the way he was hovering over her, "I'm fine, Football-head! And what kind of driving was that?" Arnold smiled momentarily, but then he heard Gerald's voice pierce through from outside of the car, "Oh man! Look at my car, Look at my car!? My baby is ruined." he whined.

Gerald's eyes saddened at the extreme damage his car contained. He treasured that thing so, so much. The entire passenger side was smashed in and grazed beyond repair. He reached to touch it, his fingers trembling, his lower lip quivering, as he dramatically wept for the giant hunk of metal dented inward on the car doors. "My baby, my poor, poor baby" he whimpered.

Helga looked to Arnold, rolling her eyes, "Oh pl-ease...can we hurried it up here."

Gerald sent Helga a glare. Helga continued, "We're still on the run you know!" she emphasized to Gerald as he climbed back into the car in despair. Arnold inquired, "Shouldn't we check on the other guy? You know...to see if he's okay?"

Helga faced Arnold in disbelief. "Are you serious? THE GUY TRIED TO KILL US WITH HIS CAR!" she yelled intending to get through to him. She continued with a sigh "Arnold, I know you mean well, but...Isn't it obvious who he is? And do you know if he is carrying weapon? Besides, the longer we stay here the more of a chance we get caught." She said earnestly.

He thought a moment as Gerald looked to him, nodding in quiet agreement with Helga. Arnold struggled with his decision, but he decided to take a chance. "Guys I just don't feel right about this, I think we should see if he's at least...alive, then we can take it from there."

Helga surrendered, "Fine Football-head, but we need something to protect us" as she turned to speak to Gerald she asked, "Got anything for protection? Weapons? Baseball bats? Anything that we can defend ourselves with if he tries anything?"

Gerald shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Well, I… think I have a lug nut wrench in the trunk, and an umbrella."

Helga scoffed and replied, "An umbrella! Crimeny, Gerald this is a life or death situation here and all you have is an UMBRELLA? Ugh, I can-not believe this!" she said shaking her head. She paused for a second then uttered in mock resignation, "Guess you're gonna have to go kung fu on him Arnold!" throwing him a grin. He chuckled at the comment before pulling the knob, popping the trunk open.

Arnold looked into it. He found a crow bar and headed to the other side of the street. Gerald as well grabbed the wrench, handing it to Helga while he grabbed the flashlight, catching up to Arnold. They all made their way to the turned over car. As they approached the car they noticed a man trying to writhe himself out from under it.

Helga muttered under her breath in sing song, "Looks like somebody's stuck."

Arnold spoke up, "Who are you? And why were you chasing us?" From what Arnold can deduce, he was probably one of the mayor's henchmen.

The man looked to him with spite as he replied, "You won't get away with what you and that skank did to the mayor."

Arnold looked puzzled as he replied, "We did nothing to the mayor. Actually, he's the one who's guilty of wrongdoing. He covered a crime he committed and now he's abusing his power in order to prevent the truth from coming out, he's at fault here...not us."

The man scoffed at him, he still did not believe them.

Gerald came into the conversation "Look, everyone let's just calm down, I think our emotions are running a little high here."

Finally noticing Gerald, the man called out to him. "Mr. Johanssen? You're...with them?"

Gerald looked to the man boldly, he replied, "Yes, I am."

He looked to Arnold, addressing the man further. "This man is right the mayor is the one at fault."

The man ignored Gerald's confirmation and uttered, "Well, don't worry you'll all be sorry. You may have gotten me, but there are more of us on the way."

On that note, Arnold decided that this conversation was over. He looked to Gerald and Helga, "We have to go, NOW"

But Gerald inquired, "What about the guy?" Arnold replied. "He'll be fine, since there are more on the way, I'm sure they'll stop for him."

Gerald resigned, heading back to his disfigured car, he uttered, "Whatever you say, Arnold."

Once they all entered the car, Gerald got back in the driver's seat. He inserted the key in the ignition, and turned it, the car wouldn't start. "C'mon, c'mon baby don't fail me now" He repeated the process two more times and on the third try the car roared to life.

"Yes" both men exclaimed as the car turned on and Gerald drove forward. They resumed the direction they were heading in.

* * *

A few hours later, they arrived at the state capitol, and began searching for a place to stay the night or what was left of it. In any case, the state attorney's office was closed till morning. Their main problem tomorrow would be to get there without being seen by the mayor's men. Gerald went into a small motel a few miles away from the DA's office. He parked around back to conceal the car from being noticed by the men chasing them. They rented a room to share since they were all short on cash.

Entering the room, Helga went straight for the bed and Arnold offered Gerald the reclining chair while he decided to take the floor so he could be near Helga.

As everyone settled themselves for the night, Arnold went into the restroom.

He opened the faucet and splashed some water over his face. The day turned out to be eventful as all the previous days had been, and he was exhausted beyond belief. He figured tomorrow will be just as challenging as today was, now that the mayor's men were on their tail.

He sighed. "I can't take much more of this" He whispered with dismay as he exited the bathroom. Each day their situation got more and more complicated. What would happen next?

When he reentered the room, he found both Helga and Gerald fast asleep.

Making his way towards his spot on the floor, Arnold stopped by the bed where Helga slept. He fondly looked at her and leaned forward carefully reaching over to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. With finesse, he lightly skimmed the surface of her soft pale skin, trying his best not to wake her.

He contemplated her recent behavior. _"It seemed odd that she's been practically quiet throughout the entire car ride since the encounter with that man. I guess what he said really affected her. They'll keep chasing us until…" _He released a loud sigh.

Meanwhile, Gerald shifted in his position on the reclining chair. He looked up with his eyes still blurry from sleep to see Arnold's unmoving form hovering over Helga. He heard him sigh. Gerald furrowed his brow inquisitively as he slowly rose up into a sitting position, he murmured, "Hey Arnold, is she…okay?" Arnold turned around and looked at him, worry set in his eyes.

He thought_, "I guess Gerald noticed her change in behavior too."_

But, Arnold soon replied dimly, "I…don't know!" He sighed. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose her again."

Gerald not quite understanding Arnold's last statement further inquired, "Lose her? What do you mean Arnold? How can you lose her?" Arnold closed his eyes for a moment, wondering whether he should say anything, but since all of this started he had no one to talk to or turn to for that matter. And Gerald had always been the person to lend him an ear or confide in when he needed it.

Arnold wrestled with himself on whether he wanted to divulge what was going on with her before finally conceding to tell him, at least a vague explanation. He knew he still couldn't fully let go of what Gerald had done, and only time would tell if he would. Nevertheless Arnold responded, "She's… not well. She has a condition in which, if there's any undue stress laid upon her she might lose her sanity...forever."

Gerald's eyes grew wide at the news, he was stunned. In retrospect, he lowered them and sincerely stated. "Oh...I'm...I'm really sorry Arnold I... didn't know."

Arnold continued speaking, his despair evident in his tone, "I just feel...helpless. I mean...I thought I could...help, make a difference, but I can't. I just wish I could... fix things, you know. Like old times." He said looking to Gerald with uncertainty in his eyes for the first time in years.

"Yeeeaaah...I know." Gerald replied in understanding. He also wished he could go back to simpler times. He wished that if given the chance he could go back and correct the mistakes he made so it wouldn't have gone this far. But what was done was done and they could only move forward from this and hope for the best. That was what the old Arnold would say.

Gerald continued, "Look Arnold, I know things may seem pretty bleak right now, but… all my life you taught me that there's a brighter side to every situation. And…I still believe that. I mean...we've gone against much greater odds than this and succeeded. You just... can't give up now!" He exclaimed and looked down at his interlocked hands, twirling his thumbs around as he continued. "Besides, I won't let you." He paused for a moment before saying, "I always got your back Arnold, even…even if you don't want me to. I always got your back."

Arnold stared at Gerald in amazement, unable to speak at the heartfelt sentiment. Well, for Gerald it was one.

Arnold stammered at his response, "Uh...I...um...well...uh thanks Gerald I...I appreciate that!" he said gratefully.

Gerald nodded. "Anytime Arnold…Anytime."

They remained still as quiet reigned supreme for a moment before Gerald spoke, "Well, I guess it's late, huh?"

Arnold replied timidly, "Yeah, I... guess it is."

Gerald continued, "We have a long day ahead of us so I think we should...uh.. hit the hay. So...good-night Arnold" Gerald said as he leaned back on the reclining chair. Arnold positioned himself on the floor away from Gerald's sight with a half-smile to his face as he replied lowly, "Good-night...Gerald"

* * *

**(A/N: Awwww! Wasn't that special! I added a little bromance to the story. It reminded me of those sleepovers they used to have in certain episodes. I mean come on those two were stuck like glue on the show. I'm positive Gerald would have done whatever it took to get his friendship back with Arnold. Alright, first off a belated Happy New Year to you all. I know, I know kinda lame to do it now, but better late than never, I say. Two, I apologize for the long delay you know how life can be…Busy! So forgive me for not staying on top of this as I normally do. I will try my best next chapter! I want to thank everyone for their support! It brought a smile to my face. K.C.W.L.:)**


	16. Mission Impossible

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold and its characters belong to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.

AN: My apologies concerning the posting of this chapter. I'm not sure what is going on, but the site does not recognize it. So I'm trying to repost it once again. I hope you don't hold it against me! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Rays of sunlight were increasingly peering through the closed blinds of the motel room by the minute. Water from the shower could be heard running in the bathroom. And two men stirred from their respective sleep alerted by the sudden activity taking place in the room. They looked at each other and then to the bed noticing the absence of their third roommate._ "Helga's probably the one making the commotion." _Arnold thought as he looked to the bathroom door_._

As they got up from their makeshift beds, both men mumbled a quick greeting,

"Good-morning" Arnold greeted.

"Good-morning" Gerald responded groggily.

Seeing that it was a quarter past daybreak both men picked up their stuff and sat uncomfortably on their chair, waiting for the bathroom to be free.

Soon after, Helga came out looking and feeling refreshed. She stood by the men who were still obviously dazed from their lackluster sleep and quizzically asked. "What are you guys sitting there for? We have a mission to accomplish." she stated frankly.

Both men reacted instantly to her presence and stood up to enter the bathroom.

But as they approached the door they both realized their dilemma. Arnold offered, "You go first!" But, Gerald countered "Nah! Arnold, you go!" Arnold insisted, "I think you should go!" Helga butted in impatiently, "Criminy, will somebody go already?"

Gerald then conceded, "Okay, okay I'll go. Don't get your panties in a bunch"

Helga sent Gerald an intense glare. "I'll put you in a bunch of panties if you don't get your ass in there."

"Okay, okay" Gerald said as he held his hands up in surrender while entering the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Arnold sat back down on the chair while Helga jumped on the bed, grabbing the remote control to check what was on. Her eyes grew wide as she turned the volume up on the local news to see Arnold and her face plastered on the television.

Helga dropped her head dramatically on the bed. "I can-not believe this! We're...we're..." Arnold finished for her, "real fugitives. They've identified us now." he said as he tried to listen in on what the anchorman was saying.

Helga turned to the television once again shocked at what she was hearing. "They're saying we kidnapped Gerald against his will! Can you believe that Arnold?" Arnold merely shook his head and sighed in frustration, but still looked on.

In the meantime, Gerald came out of the bathroom to see Helga and Arnold attentively watching something on TV. "Hey guys, what are you watching?"

Arnold replied absentmindedly, "Unfortunately, the news"

"Really, something interesting?" Gerald said with humor as he sat down and turned his attention to the screen. But in that moment, his mouth dropped at the sight of his picture displayed and in hearing the commentary from the news anchor. A stunned Gerald bellowed as he stood up from his chair outraged at the recent developments. "Kidnapped, ME? How in the-? Are they serious about this?"

Helga rolled her eyes, replying. "Uh yeah...they are! Fuzzy Slippers handy work, I'm sure."

"Oh maaaan! " Gerald whined as he flailed his arms up and down in disbelief.

Arnold spoke out to the other two calmly. "Alright, it seems that Fuzzy Slippers raised the stakes, so we have to do our best to get to the State Attorney's office as soon as possible...without being noticed."

Arnold called a group meeting near a small round table located in the room. "Alright you guys here's what we have to do. Gerald your job is to distract the mayor's men while Helga and I enter the building from the side. The officials use it. It's the least crowded entrance."

A moment of epiphany came to Gerald then. "Wait, wait, wait, you mean I'm bait!"

"Yep" Arnold replied frankly.

"Oh man, Arnold" Gerald whined. Arnold looked to his friend with sympathy. "Sorry Gerald" His friend conceded and replied his face stern. "It's okay Arnold, you can count on me."

Gerald questioned, "But…Arnold? How do I distract those men?"

Arnold replied, "Well Gerald, it's simple. All you do is draw attention to yourself and away from us. You can even use your car, I'm sure they'll be looking out for it."

As Arnold was dishing out the plans to get to the DA, Helga heard a voice. "Hey Helga, Psst. Hey it's me, Eleanor."

Helga replied to herself out loud, "What? I thought you were gone!" Both men stopped speaking and looked to Helga quizzically.

Arnold inquired worriedly. "You okay, Helga?"

Looking back at him nonchalantly, she slowly replied. "Of course, I'm fine!"

And all involved returned to planning again.

But Eleanor continued, "You know you're not getting rid of me that easily, Bucko."

Helga defensively blurted out loud again, "Hey, only I say Bucko, get your own word."

Both men looked at her and then to each other, concern written on their faces.

She was acting strange this morning. Arnold hoped that the fusion of her personalities was going well, but from the looks of it, it seemed that her progress was stalling. Helga seeing the strange looks she was receiving excused herself temporarily from the men to station herself by the window.

Annoyingly, Helga inquired to Eleanor. "So what do you want cuz I have a mission to accomplish here in an hour or so?"

Eleanor replied, "Well, I have some ideas about it that may...interest you."

Helga's curiosity was piqued. "Go on"

Eleanor continued, "Well…I'm sure the mayor has alerted the security in that building. So, first off, it would be best if you came in through the front entrance."

"WHAT?" Helga yelled out, shocking Arnold out of his conversation with Gerald.

Noticing their gaze on her she uttered. "Heh, heh, I thought I… saw something outside…Nevermind"

She redirected her focus on Eleanor and spoke quietly, "I mean you were saying?"

Eleanor sighed, "I was saying that if you and lover boy came in from the front it would be less expected. They wouldn't think that you would be so bold as to take a risk like that. Besides, I think they'll focus their greatest amount of security on the least crowded entrances. Second, if you both show up the way you are now they'll instantly recognize you. As you know, I am the master of disguises; so if you want to pass by the guards unnoticed; you'll need some kind of attire that won't tip them off on who you are!"

Helga thought moment." Hmph, you know, that's not a bad idea. Okay, what else you got for me toots."

Eleanor replied irritated, "Don't call me that! Anyhoo, in order to know your way around in the building you'll need the floor plans for it. You need to memorize the floors and exits, just in case something doesn't go according to plan."

Helga responded, "Wow...I have to admit...you are pretty clever!"

Eleanor replied, her voice sounding mockingly sweet, "Why I'm flattered, Helga. That's ever so sweet of you, ever so sweet."

"Alright, alright, enough with the mushy stuff, let's just do this!" she stated with determination in her eyes.

With her game face on, Helga approached the two men who were discussing details of their plans further. She cleared her throat. "Listen up boys, I have something to say."

Arnold and Gerald stopped what they were doing and looked to the woman standing before them with a serious look on her face.

She continued, "It was brought to my attention by… someone that we can increase our chances of entering the building successfully by going through the front doors, wearing disguises."

She quickly added before being interrupted. "And also, if we have access to the floor plans of the building it can help us know where the DA's office is and to know our way around should things not go according to plan."

Arnold questioned, "Where are we going to get a disguise?"

Helga's hands suddenly landed on her hips as she huffed at his denseness, "Well Sherlock, we could check the local yellow pages on the nightstand there and find a Local shop or costume store for that."

Gerald inputted, "But what about the floor plans? How will we get that without being noticed as we go out there?"

She answered, "We'll have to be careful. We could check the net in a local library or something. Look! We've been in more escapades than these bozos can count on all of their ten fingers. Trust me we can make it happen, no problem. Besides, I'm sure they won't expect us in these places anyway. Any more questions?"

Arnold slowly raised his hand as if demanding his teacher's attention and reluctantly asked, " Um...who did you say brought this to your attention Helga?"

She looked to him blankly not wanting to go into details about her state of mind at the moment, _'Stupid shrink! Never know when to stop'_ She thought angrily. She replied_, _"A friend, now enough with the questions Football Head, session time is over."

She walked towards the door grabbing the yellow pages with her. Arnold looked to Gerald who was speaking to him. "What friend Arnold? We're the only ones here!" Gerald exclaimed. Arnold just sighed and shook his head. "Never mind, Gerald, just…never mind." Gerald merely shrugged, closing the door behind him, muttering to himself. "Whatever you say, Arnold, Whatever…you say."

As they stepped out of the room, a swarm of police cars could be seen rushing by the motel. Helga turned to the men. "Looks like they're already on their way to the district attorney's office. We've got to move, and quickly."

Arnold added as they carefully walked down the stairs trying to remain inconspicuous, "Keep your eyes open guys, you never know who's watching."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Arnold sent Gerald ahead to fetch the car and bring it by the bush where both he and Helga were crouched in. Helga had an ominous feeling overcome her, like something bad was going to happen. Not picking up Helga uneasy vibe, Arnold just watched and scoped his surroundings. "Um...Arnold?"

"Hm?" he replied

She softly expressed, "If we don't make it-"

Arnold interjected, "Don't talk like that" he muttered turning to see doubt written on her face.

She replied, "Well, if we don't I just wanted to say...Thanks for doing all this, you... didn't have to you know?"

He looked at her and placed his hands on her shoulders "But, I wanted to. And we're going to make it." he emphasized with a smile. He was about to lean in and kiss her when Gerald showed up with the car. He rubbed her shoulders a bit than helped her up.

They crawled into the backseat of the car and then drove away. Avoiding crowded streets proved to be a challenge. Nevertheless, they managed acquire all the things they needed for this mission.

As Gerald drove towards the building, he spoke "You know this reminds me of the time we saved the neighborhood."

He sighed wistfully as he continued. "We got all those cool gadgets and wore those black suits. You remember that Arnold?" he finished with a smile.

Arnold looking to Helga thinking of something entirely different in relation to that particular time had a smile that began to spread from ear to ear, he replied. "Yeeeah...I remember"

Helga turned away from Arnold in slight embarrassment and brought a hand to her face in shame as she muttered. "Ohhhh man, you'll never let me live that moment down now will you?" Arnold smiled and shook his head 'no'.

Gerald looked at the two in the back seat through the rear view mirror quizzically. He mumbled, "I'm not even gonna ask" And redirected his vision to the road.

Arnold wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. He whispered in her ear, "But it's one of my favorite memories" and then kissed her temple with affection. Helga placed her head onto his shoulder and lowly sighed in contentment. She'll enjoy this brief moment of happiness, before all hell broke loose.

Both Arnold and Helga had changed into their attire at a gas station restroom a few blocks away from the building. Helga had a gray business suit on with a brunette wig on her head while Arnold had a raven haired wig on with the same color fake mustache to match the hair and a navy blue business suit with a brief case.

"Is everyone ready?" Arnold asked as they sat in the car, waiting for the influx of workers and clients to flock in as the building doors opened. And all parties nodded in agreement. "Okay, let's do this" he added.

As Gerald stopped at a corner near a bus stop to drop Arnold and Helga off, the couple went on to blend in with the other suits heading towards the state building. As they walked towards the building, they noticed the extra police cars which surrounded it. Men were circulating and randomly observing their surroundings. But so far it looked like their focus was not on the suits walking in the building. Helga asked, "So what now?" Arnold smirked and replied "How about we begin mission impossible."

She smirked then and said "Already liking that plan Football head"

As they climbed the steps they also kept an eye out for the mayor's henchmen. A few of them were seen chasing Gerald's car as he sped by then turning the corner towards the back intent on diverting some of them away from the entrance. Arnold nodded at Helga. _"First Phase is done!"_

Passing through the immense swinging doors, they noticed a security checkpoint stationed in the corridor. In that area, there were metal detectors and a scanner in which those who enter the building would deposit their personal belongings for check ups. As people came into the building they stood in two separate lines one for men and the other for women. Both Arnold and Helga went into their respective lines. As they reached the security station they removed their shoes and personal items before passing through the metal detecting contraption.

Arnold came up to pass through the metal detector and came away without any difficulty, thereby grabbing his briefcase as he finished. Unfortunately, when Helga's turn came for her to pass through, she was pulled aside to be personally searched. Arnold looked her way as she was asked to stand aside.

"Uh oh" he said as he slowly moved up ahead with the crowd to avoid raising suspicion. He had to make it look like he was heading to an appointment or his office. A female security guard began to frisk Helga, brusquely touching her chest in the process. "Hey! Watch it Lady this is valuable merchandise you're handling there." The guard raised an eyebrow and replied. "Valuable? Honey, your rack isn't even worth a dime." Helga's temper began to rise. Her fists clenched as she was about to offer another snide remark when she noticed Arnold behind a marble pillar waving his hands wildly telling her to let it go.

She relaxed her posture and said, "Am I done now?" The female guard eyed her, examining her face. She hesitantly replied "Yeah, you're done"

Helga quickly put her shoes back on, grabbed her purse and headed towards Arnold. But before she left, she released a small "Humph" as she turned on her heels and walked away with her head held high. While she hastily walked away as she heard the woman utter to the other guard with her. "Doesn't she look familiar to you?" The other guard replied, "Hmm, yeah she kinda does"

They were about to check the warning list when the metal detector rang as some other woman passed through it. They went over to her to frisk her instead, forgetting about Helga. When she reached Arnold, they both began their trek toward their destination. Arnold spoke to her, "The District Attorney's office is on the 22nd floor .That's the highest floor. So based on the floor plans we need to make a right towards the elevators, so let's go." Helga nodded and they headed there.

They arrived there waiting along with the rest of the suits for an available elevator when Helga spotted one of the mayor's men. She hissed "Arnold! Arnold! There's one over there at 3:00." Arnold tried to inconspicuously turn his head to where Helga spotted him and returned his head forward quickly. Trying not to look tense, he stared at the elevator levels going down. "Come on, come on Level 1." he whispered. Helga herself looked forward, trying to blend in with all the other major suits. The mayor's men circled the lobby, fire arms hidden in their holsters, taking note of their surroundings. They checked each and every face that passed by them for any sign of recognition.

Helga and Arnold made sure to avoid eye contact with them as they circled their group. They were saved by a ding; the sound of the elevator reaching the first floor. Elated at the sound, they watched as the elevator doors opened and they along with the crowd walked in. Upon hearing the elevator reaching the lobby, one of the mayor's men made their way towards the elevator to take a second look at the men and women entering it. Both Helga and Arnold entered first and situated themselves in the back. They blended in with the other workers and clients heading to their destination all the while camouflaging their faces behind them. As the henchman looked on, examining the faces in the cramped up box, he noticed a discrepancy in two particular characters in the back. From every angle he tried to look at the two people in question, but they diverted their faces away from him.

He suddenly grew suspicious and decided to enter the elevator to get a closer look, but the steel doors were nearly shut. He quickly ran towards the button, pressing it, hoping that the elevator doors would reopen. Unfortunately, his attempt was unsuccessful. He pulled out his communicator to alert the men on the second floor so they can take a look at the two suspicious people located in the back of the elevator. Meanwhile, the elevator went up and moments later, the door opened on the second floor. Some people exited and then two henchmen glanced in to take a look at their faces. Unable to see, they entered the elevator behind other men and women dressed in suits. As the door closed and everyone had chosen their floor to stop on, the henchmen occasionally glanced back each one trying to examine the physical features of the passengers aboard.

Arnold looked to Helga worryingly even with the disguises his football shaped head was still recognizable to anyone who looked at him. Arnold nodded to Helga and she knowingly replied back to him with her own nod. _"Time for Phase 2" _

As the elevator moved through each floor and people came and went, Arnold and Helga grew nervous from the wait. Trying to stay calm was becoming a challenge as the number of people in the elevator continued to decrease as they moved up the floors. Sweat began to form on their faces, eyes were darting all around the elevator for a sense of distraction from the wait, and restlessness was settling in their bodies from the dreadful outcome this mission might produce.

When they reached the 21st floor, the last of the suits went off. Remaining in the elevator were Helga, Arnold, and the two men. As the metal doors began to close the two men began to reach for their weapon in their respective holsters. Arnold and Helga took that opportunity to press against the back of the elevator wall to wind up and quickly sprint intending to ram their shoulders into both men. One man was shoved to the side wall hitting his head as Arnold collided with him, therefore falling unconscious, and the other stumbled forward on his stomach from Helga's head on attack. As the door nearly closed Arnold stuck his arm out between them forcing the sensors to reopen them. Stepping out of the elevator, he looked both ways for the exit sign that may direct them to the stairwell. Helga was about to step out when one of the men pulled her legs out from under her and she fell to the floor forward hitting her chin while her wig flew out from her head in the process, exposing her blonde hair.

"Argh" she yelled out in pain from the impact as she bit her tongue in the process. Arnold turned back and grabbed her hands pulling her to him while the other man pulled her towards him. Unfortunately, more pain came to Helga as the metal elevator doors began to repeatedly close and open on her hips. "Ow..ow..ow, Arnold pull me out already!" She screamed. And in one abrupt motion Helga kicked the man in the head, who in turn released her, allowing Arnold to yank her out of the elevator; leaving the mayor's men inside.

Arnold swiftly got up and grabbed Helga's hand which was nursing her battered hips, and pulled her towards the exit sign where the stairs were located. He raced up the stairs removing his wig and mustache since they were of no use at this point and headed for the DA's office before the mayor's men arrived there. As he burst through door to the 22nd floor, he noticed the office door up ahead past the elevator. He and Helga hurriedly ran down the hallway attempting to arrive at the seemingly unreachable door. So far no one was in sight. Seeing that they were in the clear they continued to the office door. "We're home free Helga" Arnold uttered as he reached for the door knob and opened it, expecting to walk in to meet the District Attorney.

But instead, standing before them was the face of a smirking Fuzzy Slippers, and in one fell swoop they were surrounded by 4 men. One man pressed his firearm to Arnold's back urging him to move forward. Arnold looked around the office noticing that the District Attorney was nowhere in sight. He looked to Fuzzy Slippers questioningly, and the man catching on to Arnold's expression stated, "I know what you're thinking! Where…is the District Attorney? Well, if you're truly dying to know. I'll tell you. I gave a false tip on a case of his...he had to go check it out, so…he won't be back for hours."

Fuzzy Slippers approached Arnold to the point where their faces were merely inches away from each other. He grinned at Arnold, his arrogance piercing through as he spoke. "So… this is the legendary Arnold Shortman. We finally meet!"

It seemed clear to Arnold that Fuzzy Slipper's ego had increased over the years. Fuzzy was a man who came from humble beginnings to become the most powerful man in Hillwood. He was a man who climbed his way from obscurity to claim the spotlight and the effect of it all seemed to have gone to his head.

Fuzzy Slippers was a mysterious character. He was the unsung legend of the neighborhood. He was the go-to-guy who knew the comings and goings of Hillwood. That was his specialty. He began his journey as 'The Keeper of the Tales' spouting urban legends to kids his own age in the neighborhood. A tradition which was handed down to him by the men of his family. And that he himself passed on to his younger cousin Gerald when he outgrew that title. With his appealing personality and resourcefulness he grew to have made some serious connections in the city, which gained him access to valuable information from time to time. But at times, the information proved to be dangerous and as a result threats on his life had been made. That's when Fuzzy Slippers came to be. An alias he stumbled upon as he drowsily made his way to the kitchen one morning to find that he had accidentally put on his mother's fuzzy slippers. From that point on his identity would never truly be revealed lest only to Gerald Johanssen on account of relation. Fuzzy Slippers, was a man once valued and quietly respected in the community, but now he had succumbed to his own selfish pride; becoming a man treading on dangerous ground. He was ruled by only one goal, to obtain power, no matter the cost.

Arnold stood face to face with Fuzzy Slippers in a fierce staring contest as he voiced out angrily, "You know you'll never get away with this." he uttered viciously his face marred with contempt.

Fuzzy Slippers began to laugh maniacally, taunting Arnold. "Oh Arnold, don't you see... I already have."

Fuzzy Slippers face turned serious again as he motioned his men to snatch the briefcase from Arnold's hand to hand it over to him. Arnold was unable to react knowing the number of guns pointed at him and Helga. He looked to Helga who looked a little ticked off at the moment as the man handed the briefcase to the mayor. Sensing the tension coming from her, he unnoticeably reached for her hand and gently brushed his fingers into her palm. Feeling the sensation of his fingertips upon her palm, Helga immediately relaxed. She inadvertently took a glance in his direction and returned it back to Fuzzy Slippers as he opened the briefcase.

Opening it, a smirk came to his face. He held up the papers looking to Arnold, a sense of victory rising in him, knowing that he had won. He was claiming victory against the boy who so long ago overshadowed his reputation as the true figure of Hillwood. He had beaten the legend, the pillar of the community, a boy known for overcoming the odds time and time again. His legacy as mayor still eclipsed by the return of one of the most beloved individuals Hillwood had ever acquired. Even his own family had flocked to the football-headed man, despite the fact that he too was as important to the community as this man before him was. Just thinking about this made his blood boil. He was angry and outraged by the fact that he could never measure up in the eyes of the public to this upstanding figure.

But for once in his life, he would achieve admiration...from everyone. No more would he be the man in the shadows. From now on, he would claim victory and bring this football-headed man down to his knees. He would tarnish this man's reputation and take away all he held dear.

Fuzzy Slippers circled Arnold his pride increasing as he watched Arnold's gaze fixed on the documents in his hand. He stopped by the trash can, holding up the paper in clear view; he released them into it and smiled vindictively. Taking out a lighter, he spoke to Arnold and Helga.

"See...even the great Arnold Shortman cannot always win. It's too bad Sheck himself couldn't be here to see the infamous Arnold fall from his pedestal. I'm sure he would've been happy to see this day come. But don't worry, I'll send him a message in prison." he uttered as he flick the lighter dumping it into the trash can.

"NO!" Helga screamed running towards the can, hoping to salvage the documents, but before she could get any further she and Arnold were held back by his henchmen.

Trying to wriggle himself out of their grasp Arnold managed to slip out of one of the mens' grasp and headed to the garbage can to save what was left of the documents. As he reached into the trash can, Fuzzy Slippers held a gun at him intending to shoot. Before he could pull back the trigger though, Gerald managed to enter the room unnoticed and ran past the men to capture his cousin's arm away from Arnold as a shot was fired and ricocheted off the can to anchor itself in the corner wall.

Taking the gun away from him, Gerald spoke up. "What were you thinking man! Are you out of your mind?" Fuzzy Slippers turned to his cousin in anger, "This...is no concern of yours Gerald, go now...I don't want you involved in this." Gerald in turn replied, "It's too late Fuzzy, you made me a part of this the second you asked me to keep my mouth shut!"

In the meantime, as the shot was fired, Arnold managed to salvage only one document and quickly folded it as the two cousins talked. He discreetly tucked it underneath his sleeve, and stood watch of the four men handling Helga. The two cousins continued to argue. Gerald urging Fuzzy Slippers to surrender.

"Fuzzy Slippers my man, what's happening to you? You've changed...I...I don't even know who you are anymore. The man I knew would never stoop this low for power. The person I knew cared about people and...his family."

Blinded by pride Fuzzy Slippers continued. "Look Gerald, I know what I'm doing, and...I do care about you, I always have. Listen man, what I'm doing here is for you."

Gerald replied quizzically, "For me?"

Fuzzy Slippers replied, "Yes, for you." elaborating further, "Don't you see! If this ever gets to the district attorney not only would I go to jail, but the Johanssen's family name would be tarnished. Not only would it affect my family, but yours as well. People would hate us for generations to come just for what I did. Not only that, your radio show would be affected, people would protest it, and you'd lose sponsors, especially after they realize that you knew what had happened all along."

Gerald's eyes widen in surprise at what his cousin was saying.

Fuzzy Slippers spoke further, "Oh yes, you think they won't blame you for what you did? If they found out, you and everyone else involved would go down with me for keeping quiet…even that little wife of yours."

Gerald, shocked, looked to Fuzzy Slippers in disbelief. "Who are you?" he stated in disbelief.

Fuzzy Slippers replied bluntly, "I'm the mayor and I intend on going further with my career. I'm not about to let some bimbo keep me from my ambitions. And nothing Gerald, nothing will stop me."

With sorrow in his eyes, Gerald spoke to him. "Well Cuz, I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen." With the weapon in his hand he held it up to Fuzzy Slippers and spoke. "Arnold, Helga, you need leave Now!" he emphasized with determination at the two. The mayor's men also held their weapons at Gerald in return. But he stood his ground and insisted. "Arnold…Helga, I said go!"

But Arnold began to protest, "Gerald don't do this. We can find another wa-" Gerald yelled at Arnold while still looking at Fuzzy Slippers sternly. "GO NOW! ARNOLD" he spat out forcefully.

Arnold looked to his best friend with worry and reluctantly grabbed Helga as the henchmen released her at the mayor's order. They ran out the door and down the hallway towards the stairs.

Gerald continued, "Cuz… in all my life I never imagined that I would be doing this. But now, I realized that you are no longer the person I knew. You were more than a cousin to me, you were like my brother. I always took your side, even to Jaime-O. I looked up to you...until today. You know…Arnold had never in his life manipulated me into doing something against my will the way you did. I never thought that I would say this, but I hate you for doing this to me. I hate you, for ruining an innocent woman's life, for messing up my friendship, and for creating this huge mess just for your own selfish needs."

Fuzzy Slippers with disdain replied to his cousin. "So…I see you're taking his side. Humph! If that's the way you want it, fine." Approaching Gerald, he grabbed his arm intending to capture the gun from him. But they both began to struggle relentlessly until... a shot was heard and the sound of a loud thud followed..."

Meanwhile, as Arnold and Helga reached the stairs they heard the shot that was fired down the hall. Arnold temporarily froze. He whispered, "No...Gerald, what did you do?"

Helga looked to Arnold who seemed trapped in a haze. Trying to snap him out of it she called out to him, shaking him urgently. "Arnold?Arnold? Arnold! ARNOLD!" He was lost.

She tried once more. "Arnold, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do! Please forgive me!" She pulled her right hand back and slapped him across the face hitting the healing bruise, which he received a few days ago. "OW!" Arnold bellowed staring at Helga sternly then. "What was that for?"

Helga replied as she pulled him down the stairs speedily. "You were in shock, Arnold; I had to snap you out of it. We don't know what happened up there. But all I know is regardless of what happened we have to keep going it's what Gerald would want us to do."

Arnold looked to Helga in understanding and reluctantly they continued their run down the stairs. When they reached the 8th floor their legs grew tired. Panting exhaustively, Helga voiced aloud. "I...don't...think...that I can go...further..anymore." Arnold panting himself insisted. "Come on Helga...we need...to keep..going. You can do it!"

She whined feeling exhausted, "But, I'm tiiiirrrreeed"

Arnold sighed as he stopped for a moment, quickly turning to Helga. "Want a piggy back ride?" he said looking to her as she smiled giddily at his offer. "Sure...I-I mean whatever floats your boat football-head" she responded as she climbed his back.

Although, the time to reminisce was inappropriate since they were on the run, Helga couldn't help recalling a distant memory, "You know Arnold, this takes me back to April fool's day when you thought I was blind. You remember that"

Arnold just merely groaned in response. She pressed on while laughing, "You had to carry me on your back across the street and then back to Slausen's like a mule" She chuckled. "You were so dense back then. Ha ha ha Good times!" As Arnold continued down the stairs, he rolled his eyes at the memory. Panting he mentioned, "But...I had...the last...laugh. Remember… that Helga!"

She rolled her eyes saying, "That's not what I recalled when I pulled you into the pool with me, Arnoldo" Arnold groaned.

Stopping on the 2nd floor Arnold felt extremely exhausted, thereby, releasing Helga to her feet. "Although, I carried you back then…you were definitely… so much lighter than you are now…sooo much lighter." He mentioned with a devious smirk on his face. Helga looked to him with blazing eyes and gritted out, "What are trying to say Arnold?" He looked away from her and replied, "Nothing. Not a thing"

Offended at his statement, Helga gave him a playful slap on his shoulder. "You're gonna regret ever saying that to me, Football-head. Mark…my…words." Arnold just grinned, but soon his face turned serious.

They were still on the run, and obviously some of the mayor's men that were on the first floor started to come up the stairs. So Helga and Arnold entered the second floor trying to decrease their chances of getting caught. There were still people working on the floors, and it seemed that despite the altercation that occurred twenty floors up no one was being evacuated.

Noticing an office door open both Arnold and Helga went in, closing it behind them. Helga looked to Arnold, his face still red from the bout of exercise he just endured. He took a moment to catch his breath. But knowing that their time was short; Arnold made quick use of the phone in the office. He knew what to do next. Meanwhile, Helga stood watch by the door opening it ever so slightly to see some of the mayor's men beginning to file in on their floor. She hissed, "Hurry up, Arnoldo. They're coming!"

As soon as he was done Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and carefully opened office door. The men were all scattered around, checking every room. Arnold crouched down quickly to avoid being seen, and Helga mimicked him. He stepped out and looked down the hall and noticed more office doors. He looked to Helga and pointed to that direction. He whispered "We need to keep moving, maybe we might find another office with a window" Helga nodded in understanding and they began crawl their way down the hall. But halfway through Helga noticed something that caught her eye. The fire alarm.

"Hm, that might help us get out of here much more easily and it will slow them down a bit" she whispered to him as they kept moving. Arnold noticing her intent gave the okay and merely looked to her with half-lidded eyes as she pulled on the lever.

"BRRRIIIINNNGGGG." The fire alarm sounded and resonated through the building alerting the people away from their duties. Within seconds people began filing out in droves in an orderly manner, confusing the men, searching for Arnold and Helga.

Arnold and Helga took this as their cue to rejoin the fellow suits as they went for the stairs. They meshed themselves with the crowd, making their way outside of the building, unnoticed. Once they were fully out of the danger zone, Arnold and Helga separated themselves from the group. They stood watch two blocks away from the building wondering what was going on. The fire department as well as the police sirens can be heard in the distance reverberating repeatedly as they made their way to the State building.

"Let's go Helga" Arnold said as he pulled her to walk further away from the building while they tried to remain inconspicuous, but still keeping a look out for Fuzzy Slippers' men. As they reached a greater distance from the building, Helga suddenly stopped.

Her shoulders began to slump, her head lowered, and her eyes were brimmed with tears. Arnold stopped as well, noticing her state. She whispered unable to look to him. "I'm sorry Arnold, I'm so...sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for anyone to get hur-" Arnold swiftly approached her wrapping her in his embrace. He whispered back, "Shh Helga, it wasn't your fault. Fuzzy Slippers just... took it too far. You're not to blame, not at all." She pulled away slightly and whispered back. "But if I'd just let go of the rape case maybe...maybe Gerald wouldn't have done what he did. And now he's probably going to get arrested because of me. And Phoebe...oh man...what...what will she do?" At the thought of her friend Helga began to sob unrelentingly. Arnold embraced her once again, his eyes shedding tears as well in regret. Regret for so many things left unsaid, and unresolved. He replied back to Helga. "I don't know Helga. Lately, I just don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I was a bit overwhelmed for a few weeks, but it's slightly better now. I hope you liked this chapter. I know I left the end on a cliffhanger and I myself hate cliffhangers, but at this point in time it was necessary. Sorry! :( Also, I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter, I really valued what you thought of it no matter how small or large it might have been, and I appreciated the time you took to do this. It gives me encouragement to keep this going and I'll try not to disappoint. So, until next time… Ciao!**

**~KCWL**


	17. Neverending boredom,unreserved closeness

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's been awhile for this story, I know. And I offer my sincerest apologies to all of you readers for not keeping up with it. Unfortunate things had happened to bring this story as well as others to a halt, but I'm hoping to revive this fic once more. So I hope you enjoy this update!  
**

* * *

_To whoever reads this,_

_I'm bored. I'm tired of being on the run. It sucks! You have no freedom. No freedom at all. I hate being restricted, I always have. Hence, me at nine years old walking the streets at all hours of the day and night with __**no**__ parental supervision. Pft! As if I needed it. It's unheard of I know, but I couldn't help it. My home life was the pits and I always needed some type of distraction to keep me from facing reality. I seeked out adventure, or more or less I created it, trying to keep my secret from Arnold. Regardless, I hated being cooped up. It seemed that Arnold and I had been sitting in this basement for who knows how long; maybe days, weeks, months even. Okay, okay I'm exaggerating it a little it's only been six hours. But….damn it! It feels like it's been months. I swear if I have to stay down here one more minute longer I am going to go insane. Wait a minute….I forgot… I'm already there. Yep… I've lost it…Probably why this is torturing me so much. (sighs) Oh well, I think I lost it long ago. I mean…How many __**normal**__ nine-year olds get to see a shrink anyway…not much in my book! Looks like I got the short end of the stick in life! Yay Me!_

Helga plopped her head down on the table with a thud. She sighed when she heard nothing but silence. She continued to write.

_Anyway, as you all figure out we managed to escape the State Attorney's building at the expense of a friend. And my sanity continues to be tested as the challenges continue to come. How much more of this can I take? _Helga sighed hopelessly.

_I don't know, but I can only hold on for so long! My desire to shrivel up inwardly and hide in my protective place seems to grow stronger by the minute. The only person keeping me here in the forefront and in cahoots with my alters is Arnold…_

_I promised him that I wouldn't give in, but I can't help but feel like he's holding back. I can see he's keeping things from me and I feel useless. He doesn't want me to worry, but it's not like him to completely shut me out like that; especially, after what happened with Gerald. I'm not completely helpless, you know!_

_Since we escaped from the clutches of the wicked Fuzzy Slippers, we hardly spoke. Hmph, this is beginning to sound more like a fairy tale story, the good versus evil storyline. All the mayor needs now is a huge wart on the top of his nose. Ha ha ha ha ha. Wait a minute, I'm getting sidetracked here. You see! This is what happens when you're isolated from the outside world. You tend to rant more than necessary. Oh man! Am I delirious, again? I can't seem to clear my head nowadays with all the company that's in here, it's… almost impossible. Where was I? Oh yeah, Arnold. What bothers me the most is that he treats me like some delicate flower. Doesn't he know who I am? Hasn't he learned by now? I'm Helga G. Pataki for cripe's sakes!_

"Hey!" suddenly two voices piped up in the background. "Alright! Alright, let me re-phrase"

_I'm Helga G. Pataki and… company, for cripe's sakes. _"Happy now."

Eleanor and Cecile replied respectively, "Could be better, but...it'll do." "It's okay I guess"

Helga rolled her eyes, sighing.

_Anyway, as I was saying, who does Arnold think he is, keeping me in the dark like that? Especially when things are getting more and more intense. Doesn't he know what I'm capable of? Didn't he witness the terror that was me at PS 118? We've been in a lot more riskier situations than this back in the day, what makes this so different? FINE! So people want to kill us now or whatever. BIG DEAL! I've been through worse and lived to tell about it. I just….need to get my mojo back! That's what healing is all about, getting myself back…back to the way…I was. I need to be that fiery tempered, no holds barred, daring girl. Hmph, you know…I used to hate her…back then when I was with Arnold. She was the reason why Arnold couldn't tame her, at least that's… what I thought. She was a weakness and yet a strength that I possessed and when I snapped, I guess somehow I tucked her away in order to cope. It's funny how I want her back. How I want to feel complete once more. I feel so detached from my alters that I can't tell who I am anymore. I am the analogy of a woman without a face, a woman with no identity that you can place upon her. Is this…a bad sign? _Helga sighed as her eyes was filled with worry.

_Anyway, as we left the state's capital building behind, we managed to find a retreat while here in this city. It seemed that the call Arnold made in that office was to none other than, check this…Monkey man, man,man. I repeat Monkey Man! He moved up here a while ago since Hillwood was strictly enforcing the law against vigilantes. His love for helping the weak and downtrodden was still in his blood. His only resolve was to move elsewhere when that was taken away from him. Besides, he was the only one who had questioned Fuzzy Slipper's intentions and policies, when he came into office. He suspected that the once respected man turned to a life of deception and corruption, upon reaching this prestigious position. __And here we are… now… stuck in Monkey man's basement of all places. _

_It smells like bananas in here, and I'm gonna go bananas if we stay here any longer. __**~H.G.P**_

Irritated, Helga broke the pencil in half and crumpled up the paper she wrote her thoughts on and attempted to shoot it in the waste basket nearby. She aimed and shot. SCORE! A small sense of satisfaction graced her face as the paper went into the basket, but soon it disappeared. She huffed loudly.

"Ugh, what time is it now?" Helga asked Arnold in annoyance.

Arnold lying on the worn out couch, his arm shielding his eyes from the glaring light bulb, replied wearily, "Two minutes from the last time you asked me that."

He sounded bothered at her interrupting his attempt to take a nap.

Helga sighed once again and voiced, "So what are we gonna do now?" she uttered as she looked to him in panic wanting to hear anything other than not having to be stuck in this closed up, damp atmosphere for much longer.

Arnold removed his arm and open an eye to inspect Helga, seeing her expression, he grinned as he spoke, "I know what we can do Helga." Helga suddenly sat up, her brows rose, anticipating what he would say. However, the man she was stuck with in this dismal basement began to… sing?

"Let's all hold hands… here in the basement… cause we've been stuck here in the dark for way too lo-" But was cut short by a rolled up magazine hitting his football-shaped head.

"Har har, very funny, Hair boy." Helga said.

With a smirk to his face Arnold uttered. "Well… it worked! You're not bored anymore." Helga merely rolled her eyes, but underneath her serious expression a small smile began to form. From the corners of his eyes, Arnold saw the smile forming, knowing that he hadn't seen her smile like that in days. He thought, _"Slowly, I'll bring you back Helga…this I know."_

Interrupting their tender moment, Monkey Man entered the secluded room a bag in hand and with news from the outside. "It seems you guys might have to stay put for awhile, M-monkey man. At the moment there's a statewide search for you. Maybe in an hour or two when the sun sets you'll be able to make a move." Arnold pressed the bridge of his nose to alleviate some of the pressure there. Sounding concerned he hesitantly asked, "Any word on …um...Gerald or the mayor?" Monkey Man's face grew somber, "I'm sorry Arnold, Monkey man, all I know is that one man was shot and pronounced dead at the scene when the ambulance arrived at the building mmonkey man. Other than that no other news was released; not even the man's identity. What's best now is that you stay put until we can get you two out of here before the police finds you, you guys are still fugitives you know, monkey man."

As they digested the information provided to them, Monkey man placed a bag on the table. He mentioned, "I've brought some food. It might not be much but it'll sustain you." As Helga saw monkey man placing the bag on the table she looked at it and narrowed her eyes, thinking, _"If it's stinkin' bananas, I am __**so**__ gonna scream."_

Meanwhile, Arnold sighed at the news he received and got up to approach the table. Helga looked on as he made his way there. He opened the bag and looked inside. Pulling out two cheeseburgers and fries, he walked back towards Helga handing her her food. Monkey man made his way back up the stairs. As he escalated, he said, "I'll get you guys some drinks to wash it down." And exited the basement.

As they silently ate, Arnold began to plan his next course of action. He thought, "_It seems that the document that I retrieved from the waste basket was completely damaged by the fire. Nothing on it is legible enough to read the statement. That was the last shred of evidence we had to put Fuzzy Slippers away for his crime. What am I going to do now?"_ He softly sighed as he took another bite of his burger. _"I can't tell Helga that. I can't tell her that there's no hope for vindication for her tarnished reputation. She mustn't know that the document has been completely destroyed. She's made so much progress that if I do tell her that she'll be devastated. And…I may lose her, forever."_

Arnold turned to look at her munching on the burger and fries. Sensing him staring, she stopped chewing midway and turned to look at him. Her mouth was stuffed with a mixture of masticated burger and fries all in one clump. "What?" she uttered almost inaudibly.

Noticing the food in her mouth Arnold's face contorted at the disgusting view.

He shook his head, "Nothing. Can you…close your mouth that's disgusting!"

As soon as he uttered those words, a devious smile came to her face. "Really?" she walked over to him and his eyes grew wide. She leaned forward to his face and opened her mouth wide once again, the food still there. "How's that now? Better?" she asked trying to gross him out. At the display Arnold put his hand up to block the view, he chuckled. But still, the sight of that brought a slight discomfort to his stomach as he tried to digest his own food. His voice raised a bit as he tried to extinguish the view already in his mind, "Still disgusting, swallow it Helga. Just…swallow it."

Helga maintained her stance at grossing him out. She straddled him and wrestled with him, trying to pry his hands away from his face. They both began to chuckle till full blown laughter was heard as they continued to wrestle each other for dominance. SPLAT! The food escaped Helga's mouth unto the floor and a few specs of it flew onto Arnold's face. He went still, his eyes widening and his lips twisting in disgust at the specs of food on his cheek. Meanwhile, Helga sat on his lap, laughing loudly pointing at him in amusement. Arnold's eyes narrowed, and in retaliation, he tickled her nonstop for knowingly disposing her mélange of food from her mouth. He felt so much joy seeing her like that, laughing without a hint of worry. Her attitude at that moment was so carefree that it made him want to see her smile more. _"She's so beautiful."_ He thought wistfully.

However, in the midst of his happiness for her another desire pulled through. Soon enough, he realized her position on him and slowly stopped tickling her. He looked into her eyes, both of them were panting forcefully. He lifted his head up, his eyes focusing on her lips. He inched further up and she leaned in close as well. His focus returned solely to her eyes now a more vibrant blue as his eyes pierced into the distance of her oceanic orbs, longing to see the return of the girl he once knew. Beyond her reflective irises he saw an image of her former self, reaching out to him; her hand extended gracefully, begging for him to come to her. And her inviting smile was shining brightly as the sun. Arnold felt himself being pulled…pulled to the past awaiting his arrival. He drew his face in closer, still staring intensely into her eyes, softly whispering, "I found you" as he gently slid his hand to the nape of her neck, tenderly pulling her to him trying to close the gap. Helga gazed at him her eyes half-lidded, whispering only his name, "Arnold"

His eyes closed as he enjoyed the sweet sound of his beloved Angel calling his name so lovingly and soothingly. This made him feel at peace, if only for a moment. It felt nostalgic; he missed that feeling since he left six years ago. They both leaned closer, until their lips softly brushed in contact with the other.

A familiar warmth surrounded them, like the rays of the sun sheathing itself on them from the outside in. It was so… magical. And with only a slight brush of the lips to feel such pleasure, felt so surreal. The movements were delicate and caressing compared to the previous kisses that occurred. They held their kiss until the need to catch their breath was necessary. When they slightly parted, they looked to each other with passion and want. They leaned in once again, his lips anticipating touching hers once more, when Monkey man burst through the door urgently, interrupting the moment. They both shy away from each other, sighing in frustration. Still they kept a straight face towards their friend. Although, Helga somewhat couldn't manage to hold off her slightly peeved face as well as Arnold, she did hold back some.

As monkey man approached them his face was panicked. "It seems that Fuzzy Slippers' men are on the move. They want revenge. They're conducting a search throughout the neighborhoods asking people questions about you two. I think it's time for you to leave this place, MMonkey man, before they find you." Monkey man uttered regretfully.

Arnold's eyes shifted in thought for a moment. Trying to figure out what his and Helga's next step would be. Throughout the day, he racked his brain on what they should do next, but he was stumped. His only chance of bringing justice for Helga was damaged beyond belief. He was losing hope. He thought, _"At least they don't know the proof is damaged, maybe we could work that angle." _He sighed as he put both his hands in his pockets, trying to figure things out.

As he reached in deep into his pocket he felt an object brush up against his index finger. The object had a somewhat cool feel to it, and hard in texture. He ran his finger against the indentation lines as he attempted to grab it. His eyes suddenly widened. Monkey man shifted forward catching Arnold's attention. "Arnold, Monkey man, you have to make a move…now!"

Arnold nodded to Monkey man in thanks and looked to Helga. "Helga, I know where we can go" was all he said as he darted towards the stairs and Helga followed as they made their way to their next destination.

* * *

******Reviews will be very much appreciated and encouraging.****Thank you:)**


End file.
